Red isn't only blood
by Kayrin
Summary: [SesshKag]There are times humans feel like death is the only way of escape from their pain. But what if someone could escape their world without dying? Can a desperate miko find another life among youkai after her first love chose another over her?
1. Prologue

-_-'…mmmm maybe starting a new fic isn't that good of an idea……I guess it isn't. But ya know this fic just 'popped' into my mind some days ago (something like 2 days ago). These kind of things happen often… I just couldn't leave it there floating in my mind ^o^ plus I wanted to write a fic where the characters are like the original ones. Having Sesshoumaru youkai Inu-yasha hanyou…etc…etc…in my other ficcie they're ALL human…it's kinda boring. 

Ok, just before I started, I wanted to say that there might be times when I'll refer to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha as _step-brothers_, when I do, just know at the time I thought it meant _brothers by one parent_ ok? I know it's stupid and that I should correct it. But looking for little words in ten chapters is quite difficult. I wrote it mainly because half-brothers looked a bit weird when I was writing. Of course that's the right one out of the two, but I guess I just did a weird Italian-English translation-kind of thing. In my language we don't use _Half-brothers_, the word 'mezzi-fratelli' is quite funny so I think my mind was a bit jumbled. Anyway, thank you to the person who pointed it out. (10/10/2003)

Ok, I'll shut up now so you can read. Enjoy.  

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha& co.

Red isn't only blood

Prologue: Shattered heart & sorrows of the invisible

While they had been walking in the forest she had sensed Kikyou's shinidamachu. The others had not noticed and she had meant to tell them only if the insects got too near. Fortunately that had not happened…they remained distant as if waiting for somebody to notice…she could've just guess who. 

Her mind had been wondering more than often on how the hanyou felt about her and at the end she had understood she was only a shard detector. She had cried herself many times because of him. She loved him…and now her heart was dying because of him. Somehow, someway she had managed to resist all this, not pretty sure why she cared. 

She had become rather strong, now to her Kikyou's strength was nothing special…they were equal in power now. Despite that the miko was the one who made her suffer the most. Being told everytime that she was only Kikyou's reincarnation was like getting stabbed 100 times at the heart.

She smiled sadly to herself, too bad the hanyou didn't understand this. She had looked in the direction where he was and had seen he was in deep thought too; probably thinking about that rotten corpse of Kikyou. 

Some time after without even looking at her Inu-yasha had stopped and had ran away. Some shiinidamachu had came near and he had tracked them just as the rest of the group had. She wasn't surprised. When Kikyou was near, Kagome disappeared, she became invisible. After all she was but a mere replacement. She had closed her eyes, she had wanted to cry but she wouldn't, she had sworn to herself all the crying was over. She had always been strong and she wasn't going to change now. There where other times to despair for such things, she needed to practice more with her bow now. At least if Kikyou came to claim her soul she wouldn't manage. 

Knowing how to protect herself had became useful to make her suffering lighter. After Kikyou's rebirth Inu-yasha had saved only the dead priestess he saw in her. The look of protection he had whenever she was attacked made a part of her content, but deep within her, she knew he didn't see her and that made her feel bad. So bad she couldn't express it with words. When that happened her heart died for a second. She had wished many times for death, but against her will it became alive again because life was knocking again at it's door with the horrors of everyday's shard haunting. 

Not being helped by Inu-yasha had took a bit to get used to, but at the end it had been for the better, the pain in her heart now came only when he met with Kikyou and it didn't happen so often. That was what she had forced herself to think all the time, but she knew it wasn't true. 

Sango and Miroku had been some meters away from her. They understood when she was in need to be alone, they were the only ones who understood. There had been Shippo too but he was only a kid. She thought of him as a little brother to keep care of, but when it came into her feelings, her problems…he was too young to understand. He had been playing with Kirara at the back of the group and she had to smile seeing the nice scene. 

Sango was her best friend, even though they didn't have many things in common they had become very close one to the other. She knew Sango's secrets and Sango knew hers. Miroku was an important friend too. As strange as it could sound because of his innate perversion, he had helped her when it came to Inu-yasha. It was a bit thanks too him and Sango she didn't feel lost inside anymore. 

She had lifted her head from her feet and had stared at the sky. She had wished to be able to fly, fly away and return when she wanted. No more Inu-yasha, no more Kikyou, no more Shikon no tama, no more Naraku, no more of everything. 

Deep in her thoughts she had not noticed Sango had came near her. She had told her if it wasn't the case of going to see if the hanyou was doing some stupid things. In fact he had a shard he always insisted on keeping with him…one she had found under the goshinboku. They had not wanted him to generously done it to the miko. She ran as fast as she could not caring about her shouting friends behind her who where yelling for her to slow down. She had been following the youki of Inu-yasha, Kikyou and her shiinidamachu and couldn't possibly go wrong. When she had arrived to where whom she was looking for was, she froze.

She had known this for a long time but seeing it with her own eyes had made it more painful. She wanted to turn, run, cry, hide in her own world, but none of those options seemed to fit at the moment. Her mind was blank, she had only been able seen the one she loved kissing and swearing to protect a dead corpse, or better, Kikyou. Her heart had shattered into so many pieces she doubted anybody could repair the damage caused. A single tear had rolled down her cheek and had sealed her heart behind thick, strong walls. That had been the day when everything had stopped to matter. 

Too happy within his lovers arms Inu-yasha had sensed her presence just now. When he had turned to look at her, his face had the expression of a kid who had just been found stealing biscuits from the kitchen. She had felt pity for him, he couldn't leave his past life behind. His will to live had been really weak after all. She didn't know if he knew what he had done…she didn't care. All she had wanted was to die. Then, if her soul was reincarnated again, from somewhere else, she'd prey that that person wouldn't suffer much as she had. She had looked at him with indifference and had slowly turned the other way knowing she was out of place. She had heard him call her name but it didn't matter. Inu-yasha had become really part of the past now. She had decided to go on searching for the shards on her own, she didn't need him anymore. 

Due to her despair she had ran so fast that she could've been mistaken for a youkai. She had not been afraid to be alone in that era , she had grown up from when she had first came through the well and could now make it on her own in Sengoku jidai. 

When she had been distant enough from the place where her heart had been thorn apart she had stopped. Night had started to fall. The wind had sounded like the howling of wolves and the moon had looked like an eye looking at the world from above. The shadows had been starting to cover everything bit by bit, as if blackness had been eating up all that surrounded her. 

Although she had sworn she'd never cry again while running to find a shelter, her eyes had filled with tears. She had gave up on everything for him. Her family, her friends, school, life, her time…and what had he done? He had betrayed her. 

Her hair had been sticking to her face and she'd been having problems seeing where she was going because of a strange fog there had been around for a while. Only when she had stopped to concentrate to find a cave of some sort she had noticed it was raining. For how much had it been? She had not been able to make it out. One thing had been sure, she had been running for a lot of time. Her muscles had been screaming out in pain and she had been socked too. Despite her physical state instead of a shelter she had somehow felt a weak youki of a child nearby and had ran towards it. 

By the weakness of the energy the kid had been probably nearly dead. Who she found was a small girl, eight or nine years old, not more. She had on a simple red and blue kimono. Her hair where loose but tied by one side in a funny short ponytail. She had a big slash on her stomach probably caused by a youkai. 

Taking the girl in her arms she had concentrated all her remaining energies and had placed her hand instinctively on top op the wound. She had felt the warmth of her hand transferred to the coldness of the child's body. A weak yellow-orengish light could have been seen between her hand and the girl's wound. The slash had closed, no sight had remained of the previous hurt and the girl's skin had turned to it's normal color. When she open her eyes she had called Kagome Sesshoumaru-sama and that had took the young miko by surprise. This girl knew Sesshoumaru? She had asked the girl her name and she had told her she was called Rin. That had been all Rin had said, probably too shy or weak too talk. The kid had then fell asleep and she had looked over her for all the night. 

Once she was sure the child was feeling good enough she had placed her under a big tree and when she had woke up she had told her to stay there until Sesshoumaru arrived. She had thought he would arrive soon. He was youkai after all and even with this weather he had no problems in finding what he was looking for. The idea of leaving the girl with the taiyoukai had not been really appealing but the kid had smiled widely when she had misunderstood her for Inu-yasha's brother. She had deduced she was treated well and that the she was fond to him. That had sounded like the right decision to her. She had created a barrier around the girl which only Sesshoumaru could pass in case any other youkai attacked her. She could well remember the youkai's youki and creating such a barrier had not been difficult. His ki was strong but not overpowering; just strong enough to make you fear him. The child had not protested and then had thanked her. She had nodded slightly with her head while smiling to the young girl. 

Without her realizing it, the blackness of the night had left the space to the light of the day. The first night of lone shard searching had ended. For the whole night she had not thought about Inu-yasha and she couldn't figure out if it was a good or bad thing. A part of her had felt as if forgetting him was the same as betraying him herself as he had done, but a part of her had thought that this was what he deserved. Too bad that had been the weakest part of her. She had been feeling as a traitor and really selfish… So lost in her thoughts she had not paid attention to where she was heading and had simply walked away . 

Rin had been sitting under the huge tree wondering. Who was that girl? She had looked like an angel. She had told her, her name was Kagome. Her lonely figure walking towards the sun as it rose was beautiful, yet something… Her hair had been flying in the wind just as her wierd dress and had made her seem like a girl of a painting. She had looked like a god and had been surrounded by a mysterious invisible light…

***

N/A: hehe…*sweatdrops* Ok, sorry for that… Hmmm. Grammar was really bad…-_-' Well…it was my first thingy wrote in past perfect though… (mm…it's past perfect right? I just cannot figure out verbs -o-) So tell me what ya think about it!! OK see! I re-wrote it with spaces and paragraphs!! Alfter all it did take time away from the other fic!!! (Ok just kidding….but I'd really like those reviews…^o^)

Now that I'm writing I could do review responses too:

**R/r**:

Aki: Yeah I know but I wanted to see how the layout was without spaces!! Now I know it suks I wont do it again!!! ^-^

???: I'm sorry, didn't mean to give you a headache!! Gomen ne -_-'

Crimson rogue: Yeyyy!!! Of course I'll continue!!! ^o^ 

Julie: I'm happy you think it's good. ^_^

Sess Kagome fan from hell!: Looks like you're a great fan of Sesshou-kun and Kagome!! And yes, I'll continue! ^-^

SiLvEr-iChiGo-dUsT: Man!! Your name's complicated!! As you can see…….I've added paragraphs! ^o^

Suijou: I will absolutely continue!!! This fic is just 'stuck' in my mind and I can't get rid of it. ^-^ (+ I don't want to forget it)

Kagomewanabe: Well, I'm sorry you don't like Sesshoumaru. Personally I think he's absolutely great. But, ya know everybody thinks it in a different way! ^_^

Katazztar: I think it just like you! Sesshoumaru is REALLY handsome and powerful! ^o^

Shikome kido mi: Ahem…….*runs and hides* it's the 100th review where they tell me I have to put paragraphs! And now I did!Yeah, I know my grammar isn't that good…..but being Italian I thinks it's quite good. -_-'

Kira: Mmmm…..what if I didn't? NAH!! I swear I'll update!! If I don't you guy's can fire me! ^-^

Romm: *dances in circles* lalala…la…la……I't wasn't me who didn't use paraghraphs! Or maybe it was? Well, now there are so everybody's happy! Me too!! ^o^

Beth: Ok, without paragraphs the layout of this story suks! But now there are so it's decent! ^-^ 

P.s. For the few people who are reading Long time forgotten feeling, chapter 3 should be out in a couple of days….I still say should ^o^ gomen ne!!

Thanks a bunch!! REVIEW&REVIEW 

Kayrin


	2. I : Searching for something

I wanted to give special thanx to all reviewers! Wow I never got 18 (!!!) reviews for only 1 chapter. Sniff….sniff I feel like crying. Well review again for this chapter ne? I'll be so happy!! Watashi reviews & reviewers ai desu!!! 

****

Disclaimer:I don't own Inu-yasha, I can only wish. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I'm only a poor author.

Red isn't only blood

Chapter I: Searching for something
__

"When you see a happy girl,

Watch out, for the one,

Who's lost in her own world,

She's the one in need."

***

It was early morning and the sun had just rose. The glittering globe stood there, watching silently from the blue sky, waiting for something to happen…The golden rays lightened up everything, revealing all that remained of the previous storm. There were puddles everywhere which caused his kimono to get all dirty. If there was something he hated more than his brother and humans, it was being dirty.

The rain had erased all the scents and the only one present was the pure scent of the morning breeze, unaffected by anything else. For how peaceful the forest could seem to ones eye, it was in moments like this it was dangerous to wonder around. All the youkai, even the weakest, knew that when the ground was wet it was easier to hunt.

Humans were clumsy and would trip in every puddle making it easier to catch them. After a night of rain a little game did good to every demon. He, surprisingly enough, was not hunting. In fact it was quite a while he didn't…he somehow missed it. The feeling of the blood running on his claws and of digging into the prey's flesh, the scent of fear, the screams of pain, there were so many good things about it he could go on forever. The only thing he didn't like about killing was that when you 'played' with humans, they always pleaded to have safe their life. Why should he let them live he had already decided on killing them in the first place.

He had been looking for the girl all the night and for how much he tried to deny it, he, the great lord of the Western Lands, was having problems tracking a low human. Her scent had disappeared right after a river and there were no sign of footsteps. He hated when he couldn't find something, or someone.

The kid had wanted to go and find some water because she was thirsty. He had sent her with Jaken and had waited for some time. It had then begun to rain and Jaken had came back alone. His pitiful servant had told him Rin had smashed his head on the ground and that when he sat up again she was vanished. The toad's face had expressed his happiness for the girl's disappearing. He didn't know why but he felt a strange feeling knowing she was alone in the forest. He felt that something bad had happened.

Why did he have a bad feeling? He didn't even know why he kept the child around. The brat was annoying, slow, troublesome and for a reason he didn't know, when she was around he couldn't do what he wanted. He could just slash at her throat and put an end to all his problems. The idea had passed by his mind many times but he somehow couldn't do it. He, Sesshoumaru, the feared Lord of the Western Lands couldn't kill a human child.

He had even thought to leave her in the care of the village people of one of the many towns they had passed, but that had not seemed like a good idea. She was different from all the other humans. She had not feared him after he had lost control with Inu-yasha, she, instead, had been nice to him…in a way. Why should he leave her with them only to loose the little intelligence she now possessed? No, he wouldn't have that. He would keep her with him. He would find a teacher and have her instructed.

The fog had vanished. Everything was clear and it shined with a beautiful, but mischievous light. All this was getting on his nerves; this painting-like morning picture didn't suit his mood. He preferred it when the sky was gray and filled with threatening clouds; it was somehow more realistic.

Had there ever been a person who thought of the world as a happy and peaceful place who has lived how she wanted? Who thought of the world in such a way were the ones who were scared of the real world, too cruel and corrupted. Happiness and hope were for the weak and the stupid. What was the point in having hope in something? He couldn't understand it. People should achieve things with their own hands instead of wishing that maybe one day they'll magically appear.

'Just like the runt.' He thought. He and that miko bitch, had loved each other and had hoped for a peaceful life together. He had heard that the mutt wanted to become human for her, how irresponsible. Once human, all his enemies would come to kill him. At the end the deep love they felt for each other just disappeared and they died hating each other. This was all that one's feeling brought, pain and sufferance.

The way the half-breed had died had been really miserable, stuck to a tree by a human woman. Maybe if he had died with honor in battle he would've spared a prey for him, but the only thing he had felt when he had known the news was shame. He was ashamed that such a being had the same blood as his running in his veins.

Much weaker, but the same. His father's blood.

He couldn't understand why the Tetsusaiga had gone to that idiot of his half brother. He had always known that his father had felt something special for his youngest son, but never had he thought hat Lord Inutaisho would low himself to give such a weapon to Inu-yasha. Long ago he had respected his father, now, that respect was gone and had left its place to anger and hatred.

His father had had eyes only for the hanyou. When he was younger, he could do anything, even the most spectacular or difficult thing, and his father would never praise him, never.

He couldn't understand his father. He even had given his second son a name that didn't fit. Why call him dog-demon when all he had of demoniac was his strength. Might just as well call him human. All his emotions and ways of behaving were human after all.

He didn't have any control, he didn't think before speaking and acting. But worst of all he couldn't kill. Inu-yasha had also disgraced the family for the second time by falling in live with a human, not once, but twice.

A hanyou like Inu-yasha didn't deserve the Tetsusaiga, he did. Once he got his sword back, he'd make good use of it.

He could feel his blood boiling with anger. This happened every time he thought of the bastard.

He liked solitude, he could let his mind free. He didn't have to think if what he was thinking would be heard, because nobody could and if someone looked at his face, most likely he couldn't read any of the emotions he was feeling. That was one of the many things that other youkai disliked about him, they never knew what he was thinking. Personally he couldn't care the less. They wanted to hate him, then they'll hate him. They wanted to trust him, then they'll trust him. They could do as they wished. As far as they didn't disturb him.

He could do this for days without stopping. Running in the forest while thinking about his own business. But he couldn't, he was here for a reason. He had to find Rin.

***

Kagome had walked for four hours from when the sun had rose. Not getting any sleep was having its effects. She was feeling really sleepish. Although her body claimed for some relax, her mind wouldn't do as told. She had too many thoughts in her head. 'I'm such a fool…' She thought, already feeling that familiar sense of loss and loneliness.

She missed them. She missed them so much. This was his entire fault! Why had it had to be her that always suffered. She felt anger raising inside of her, for a reason she couldn't well figure out.

Why did he have to be so exaggeratedly dumb? Why did he have to hurt her so much? She had always forgiven him, she had always helped him, she had always followed him…she had always loved him… Why did he have to be so tactless?

He caused her so much pain. He could be distant a thousand miles and she would still suffer because of him. She knew that deep inside she still loved him. A little part of her heart still wished that the other night's discovery was just a nightmare. Actually, all her heart wished for that. But, being a smart girl she knew that paying attention to her feelings was useless. It had always been with Inu-yasha.

She looked around. Everything was beautiful. The puddles which now were only a reminder of passed of the rain, gave the forest a fairy-like aura. Their sparkling light shone even under the shadows of the trees. The flowers were blooming and their soft aroma danced in the wind. This morning was perfect. So peaceful, so nice. The birds were singing melodies that sounded like a lullaby for the now exhausted forest. Segoku jidai was so different from Tokyo. No skyscrapers, no cars, no technology, no confusion.

When she was in her time, many afternoons she and her friends would talk about what they would do without television, radio, telephones…etc. etc. They just couldn't imagine a world without comforts. But now, here she was. She liked it back in her own time, but if someone asked her to give up on time travelling, she wouldn't accept. This had become like a second home for her. Maybe even her actual home, when she was away she missed this era so much.

She was passing by a small river and figured that she was covered in dirt and blood. Her clothes had a very bad smell just as her hair. Right now the things she missed more were bath foam and shampoo. 'Maybe a good bath isn't such bad idea…'She thought already feeling the clean water against her skin.

Quickly she took her clothes off and she laid them on top of a rock, she would have to wash them later. She hanged her bow and arrows on a branch of a nearby tree and then with a jump she dove into the water. She started swimming back and forth. The water was cold and some exercise warmed her up.

Some time later she was exhausted. Not sleeping and then starting swimming had been a really dumb thing to do. What on earth was she thinking of. No, the question was, what was she trying not to think of. The answer was so damn easy. Who could it be if not him, Inu-yasha. Even this river reminded her of him. She remembered the first time she had found him spying on her when she was bathing. She had been so angry, she would've killed him if he didn't have the enchanted rosary.

She asked herself if he had ever spied Kikyou… What the heck was she thinking of! Why should she be interested in who he spied! She felt so stupid! Knowing that her face was now bright red from embarrassment made her feel even more stupid! She was a total idiot!!

She started laughing softly, then louder and louder. Her voice carried by the wind that created a slight echo. Her voice sounded so cheerful. Too bad she wasn't happy at all. The leaves carried with her laughter passed near her face and she stared at them. This was the second time in two days she found herself wishing she could fly.

She had never thought of that in 15 years. The thought was nice in itself, but…she couldn't figure why…something called for her here. Something or someone was keeping her here, as if waiting to find her. It looked like it was calling to her _"Don't go_._" _It said, _"Don't go till I find you_._" _Her heart hoped for the mysterious entity to be Inu-yasha, but she knew these were only the hopes of the lost girl she was. Why should he come and find her anyway. She felt so empty inside. It was like the sorrow she felt had eaten her up. She was so sad.

She could now hear soft, gentle raindrops fall onto the river's surface. She looked around, it didn't look like it was raining;

I looked at the sky, no clouds.

I looked at the river, no drops. 

I looked at the puddles, perfectly still.

The same light as before shone everywhere.

I rubbed my hands against my eyes trying to focus what had caused that sound and realized I was crying again. Why, why do I have to cry so often. I'm not the same Kagome anymore. I am someone else. I'm a stranger even to myself. 'What have you done to me Inu-yasha, what have you done…'

In my head I was searching for an answer. Why is my love for him so strong to allow him to torture me this much?

I stared blankly at my hands. "Who am I?" I said. It was almost a whisper, I barely heard it myself. But I knew what that voice had said, I knew, I knew too well.

***

Rin was still sitting under the tree waiting for Sesshoumaru. He was late. Never mind. He always came to get her. He was always good with her. He was harsh, but nice, in a way. He always came to look for her.

She had been so scared before Kagome onee-san saved her. She was getting some water with toady-toad Jaken and was singing and dancing everywhere. She liked dancing and singing, it was like playing the part of the mermaid in a game…maybe the mermaid got attacked and the azure prince would save her…yey. She used to play this game many times. She dreamed of this many times too!!

Her azure prince was Sesshoumaru-sama! Although he was like a father to her and not like the one in the story, he had saved her!!! Happily she looked at the tree. "Sooo big!!! Ohhhh! It looks like a giant carrot!" She began running around the great tree joyfully.

When she was tired, she tripped on a root and stood there, face to the ground, for some moments. She got up and started running again while laughing. "I fell with my head just like greeny toady-toad Jaken does!! Hahaha!" 

Running, she found a small animal near the tree. It was a lizard of some sort. "Looks like Ahun!! Just more small!! So cute!!" She started toying with the 'thing' launching it here and there as if it was some sort of bird. She was having fun! The lizard, after trying many times to escape, some time after made it successfully and ran towards it's nest fearfully. The child wasn't happy. Her toy had escaped! She scanned the area trying to find something else of nice but she couldn't find anything.

She was bored! Why was Sesshoumaru-sama taking so long? She hoped he was here soon. He could help her find new toys!!!! With this new idea in the mind, Rin started dancing in circles again! She liked dancing! "Dancing, dancing, Rin likes a lot dancing!!!" She continued singing this while she spun around.

***

She was near, he knew it. He could hear her voice. Why would she sing while in the forest alone? Maybe she liked when he wasn't around. Maybe she had decided on her own to go away. Maybe the bad feeling he had wasn't right. He didn't like it when there were too many maybes. 

He didn't like insecure. He didn't know if he rather wanted the child around or not. Lots of times she had disappeared, lots of times she couldn't keep up while walking, but he always waited for her, searched for her, helped her. 

This was so unlike him. He knew everything he needed and insecurity had never been a part of his personality. He knew what he wanted, got and didn't need. Not knowing something was unnerving. It made him feel vulnerable in a way, as if his enemy could use that little insecurity to trick him.

He arrived where she was, Rin looked at him and smiled, probably she had got lost he reasoned. She wasn't faking. As strange as it may sound, she was happy. He didn't know why, but he felt strange. He felt lighter, as if a burden had been laid off from his shoulders. Of course he showed none of this to the child. 

She looked fine but he couldn't understand why her kimono was covered in blood. He looked around. She was under a huge tree; this wasn't what had surprised him. What had taken him by surprise was what was, around, the tree. A barrier, and a very well done and resistant one was surrounding the tree, probably protecting Rin. He didn't care if the barrier rejected him, he walked towards it. 

He passed without any difficulty as if the barrier had never been there. This sure was wierd, why put a barrier if it can be passed without any harm. Rin ran towards him and hugged him. He knelt beside her and emotionlessly as ever asked, "Where have you been Rin. Haven't I told you not to wander around at night."

The child looked at him and then smiled. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin was sooo scared! Rin was plying with Jaken and a horrible youkai attacked Rin. Then Rin doesn't remember because she fainted and everything was all black. All Rin knows is that she had a biiig cut here," She said pointing at her stomach.

Had all of this happened. She didn't look hurt or anything else. But if she had really been so badly injured, why was she so healthy and full of energy now. "Rin, how do you expect me to believe that when you're here in front of me, healthy and happy." He said.

"Now Rin is fine! Rin said she, had, a gash here" she said pointing again. "But she doesn't anymore! Kagome Onee-san saved Rin! She healed Rin and protected her till morning! She has long black hair and friendly blue eyes, she's beautiful. She's an angel!"

Onee-san?! What were these news. And that name, Kagome, was familiar to him. Well, all that mattered now was that the kid was fine. "Rin, come." He got up and started walking towards his lands. 

He would have to spot that youkai that had attacked and kill him, he'll certainly come for the child again. What he couldn't understand now was if this girl that had saved her was dangerous. He decided to believe that Rin was telling the truth. He'd believe that that Kagome girl had not hurt Rin. Rin always told the truth, why shouldn't she do now. He would find out. 

Rin was near him, jumping and dancing as if anything had happened. She really had a lot of energy. Her face was dirty and her kimono was missing the sleeves. He'll have to get her washed and change clothes once home. 

He looked around, the path was full of rocks just like the other roads in the forests. It was bumpy and gray. Despite that everything was like usual. Glittering with the happy spring light. The puddles were fading and the watery scent that had floated in the forest all the morning had left its place to the one of the trees. 

He wasn't really paying any attention to what was around. He was just keeping an eye on the situation in case a youkai attacked, even though that was nearly impossible. Nobody dared to fight him. He, Sesshoumaru, was feared in all the lands. 

Then a scent caught his attention. Rin's blood. He looked for the child. She was still there near him dancing. Grinning to himself he thought 'So the bastard's still around…' The thing that caught his attention was that the scent didn't belong to a youkai, but a human. 'That makes no difference. Finally a good hunt after a long time.'

****

A/N: Pfui!! Chapter 1's finished! ^-^ Yey I can't believe it!! Yey yey yey!! ^o^ Thanx 4 reading! The part with Rin is sooo strange! It's just that I thought that at that age when you think of serious stuff you get to think about stupid things! I liked giving nicknames to everything when I was Rin's age! (although it was only some years ago!) That's why Jaken's called toady-toad by Rin! It's cute! Review & review ne?

****

Rr:

???: You love Sess/Kag fics too? I do & I'm really happy you like mine

Shinkokami: Ya see I've updated! It's like two weeks I have too but I've been trying to make it good. 

Miko of Ice Warrior of heart: Thanx for your beautiful comment! In fact I do really put everything into writing. It's something I really like. When I write I really get into the characters and in the story. Writing is not only about typing something good down. I think it's about actually feeling it. 

Faye: Ya know, I think that authors ask for reviews cause they need to know what is ok or not in their stories. It's not only cause they want lots of reviews, they want lots of ideas on how to get better. And yes, no update, no reviews you're right. I think Rin made the story even cuter! (I think) 

If I forgot anybody please forgive me, while I was doing this I wasn't on the net and couldn't look up for other reviews. (some are on the prologue too) 

Thanx, Kayrin


	3. II : A miko

Hi guys! I know this has taken me a lot to get out and probably many of you are pissed off. I know and I can very well understand it, it HAS been two months. Ups… I am really sorry about it but I've had this great writer's block lately. Gomen. This chapter isn't as long as you would've expected from 2 months work but guys, writer blocks are one hell of a problem to an author and you should know it as well. I'm not going to put review responses anymore because it takes me too much time to write 'em all. Sorry again.

Well, back to the story, as probably many of you have asked themselves, "Why is it that Sesshou smells her scent when she's 4 hours away?" Well, I have to say that was my mistake, but I kinda thought that him being taiyoukai would give him senses more powerful that other youkai. Sorry if you didn't understand that's my fault (again…). Gomen ne.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inu-yasha. Maybe one day, I hope, but not now… 

Red isn't only blood

Chapter II: A miko…

She had woken up a while ago. The sun was high in the sky now, a lot of time had past from sunrise. She could see animals running through the forest as if the rain had never touched the ground and flowers starting to blossom in every tree. It was spring. This was clear even to someone as desperate as she was. This was the season of happiness and joy, smiles and dreams, laughs and long walks under the sunset. Seeing this, she just wished it would bring her such a felicity too. But she new there was no point in winging about things of the past. Because Inuyasha, now, was really part of her past.

She began looking at the river one more time; the water was clean, fresh and healthy. The sun's rays, reflecting on the mirror surface, spread in every direction, creating strange colors and shades of gold. She could already see birds on the tree branches chanting happily, their feathers of vivid colors. This place was different from all the ones she had been in Sengoku Jidai. It was calm and soothing, in a way she couldn't describe. Closing her eyes she inhaled the pure scent of Sakura blossoms and could feel all her earlier stress and confusion fade away, almost magically. 

She got out of the water, already feeling that "soaked" sense of when you've been too much in the water. Her head felt a bit dizzy when the cool wind touched her bare skin. It was damn cold for spring. In Tokyo this time of the year was pretty hot, 'Yeah, Tokyo, my time, my home-' Kagome thought. She wanted to go back; there she had her family, her friends and many other important people. And most important of all, there wasn't Inuyasha. Getting used to this era didn't mean actually liking it... 

But yet, she still loved Shippo like her own kid; she still thought of Sango as her best friend; she still laughed thinking about Miroku's perversion- No, as much as she tried to convince herself of the opposite, now her home was Sengoku Jidai. She spent here more time she spent with her family or schoolmates; she had found many nice people and had nearly risked her life more than twice. 

Already feeling the sting of tears in her eyes she decided not to think about it anymore for today. She picked up her clothes and took a look at them, they were a bit wet but it would do. She wore them as fast as she could to prevent from getting a cold and went to pick up her bow.

Grabbing the chain around her neck she realized that there was no way she could go back home even if she wanted. She still had a duty to fulfill here; Shikon no Tama had still to be completed. Many people had gone in big trouble trying to reassemble the jewel, but a voice deep inside her said, "You're the one. The only one who can-" She didn't know if she was getting psycho, but that, was the only thing she could rely on. She was the keeper of the Shikon jewel, and as such, had to find and protect it. 

***

He had picked up the scent of Rin's blood mixed with that of a human. A human female to be exact. To reach her at her same speed would take him about 6 hours, but he was faster than that; it would take him no more than an hour.

While running, he couldn't notice anything around him, only focused on his destination. The trees flashed by and disappeared, their green color unnoticed, their beautiful flowers' non-existent at the moment for the Lord of the Western Lands. 

One particular thought was crossing his mind. And as pleasant as it could be for him, it probably wasn't for someone else. In fact he was thinking of how to make this chase a good one. Without Rin around he could act like he had always done before. At first he'd wanted revenge for the little girl getting attacked, but now, he wasn't quite sure that was the reason anymore. He had been "nice" for too long. 

He had to get rid of all this distress somehow, and killing someone looked like the best idea. But not somebody who he could easily kill. Someone who was intelligent and wouldn't start screaming and reveling its position or hiding spot; someone who would shut up, plan a way to escape, even if he would make it, maybe even fight. 

Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks, could a human "female" do all this? From what he had experienced they were stupid and bitchy. Was all this thinking and running worth it? 

An image then crept through his mind. One of a little girl smiling warmly at him. Her brown eyes glittering with emotion as she stared at him. Rin, she was the only one who looked at him that way from when his mother had died. As much as he hated himself for it, he couldn't just abandon the girl, nor leave the one who had injured her still living. 

A part of his mind told him it was utterly impossible to think it this way; but yet, there was a weak almost dead-like voice telling him that it was right. He didn't know why he choose to keep going, probably the two voices had mixed. He was a somewhat confused by all this; and it was pissing him off. Hell, why couldn't he go and kill that pathetic human and get over with it! 

Not wanting to get a headache over this he decided that for now he'd just keep running, and when he was face to face with her he'd see what to do. Apparently when he was thinking time passed quicker and so, there she was; five minutes away…

***

Kagome had felt a shiver come down her spine just a few moments ago. A demon was coming near and it wasn't an ordinary one, it was very powerful. She concentrated so she could feel if she knew who it was. It took her only one second to understand whom it was, Sesshoumaru. She didn't know why she wasn't completely frozen or scared to death, but a thing was sure; her mind still worked. Deciding to find a way of getting away without having her head clawed off she did the more intelligent thing she could think of at the moment.

She had to keep some of her scent and presence still in this place so, until it faded, he wouldn't notice her going the other way.

She found on a rock the only thing she had forgotten to wash, the red piece of material part of her school uniform. She took an arrow from her quiver and started melting inside it her power until it was strong enough. She then traced a line on her arm with it so that her blood would mix with her miko powers. The arrow started glowing a faint pink and sparkled with light. The young miko carefully placed the red material on the ground and with as much force as she could, she struck the arrow right in the middle of it, going as deep as possible in the earth.

Kagome looked at her work and decided it would do. As powerful as Sesshoumaru was, he couldn't find out that she wasn't there until he saw it with his eyes, the magic she had left in that area was too much and a youkai from a distance couldn't well figure out what was going on there before arriving. 

Thinking of how the great lord would take her absence she smirked; life wasn't as difficult in this tie period. That thought, she grabbed her bow, her quiver with the remaining arrows and headed west…

***

He had arrived to a nice clearing, where a river was flowing freely and birds singing. This place was oddly full of purifying magic and it didn't give him a really welcomed feeling. It actually hurt a little, but that he would never admit it.

Suddenly he realized she wasn't there! Just where in the seven hells had she gone to make him lose her tracks. Her presence was still there, no doubt, but "she" just wasn't. Starting to get angry he looked around and noticed something sticking out of the ground. He went near to it and found an answer to all his questions. The bitch was a miko, and quite powerful to say the least. She had fused her power and blood in one of her arrows and then using a part of her garments she had left a part of herself in the clearing so she could escape.

The arrow sparkled with light an was surrounded by a pinky aura. When he reached to touch it, he had to retreat his hand, because if he didn't he was sure it would get purified. Just how powerful was this miko? He had never seen something like this in all his life. 

The question now was, why would a miko hurt a little girl like Rin? Maybe it was his brother's dust bitch, but he had this nudging feeling that it wasn't, this place was just too pure, and the undead miko was all but that.

With millions of unanswered question he sat there meditating, with nothing but a red piece of material and an arrow left of his prey… 

N/A: Hey how do you think this was? Hehe I bet no one though it would've finished like that huh? Well, well, do not despair, they *will* meet, just not now. 

Ja ne! Kayrin


	4. III : Equals

A/N: Hi! I know it was long but here is the new chappy. See? Now the entire chapter is out! And I really can't believe the many reviews! OMG! You guys are great I continue saying that!

As for Kagome knowing it's Sesshou coming, very well, it's just like in chapter two. She could put up Rin's barrier for the same reason. Kagome can remember how Sesshoumaru's youki and aura feel. He's powerful so she doesn't have that many problems sensing it. Even if he hides his presence, she is still a very powerful miko and can track anybody she wants if she desires.

As for Inuyasha tachi, they will come up. This is not a Sesshoumaru/Kagome scene switch fic! (I know it looks like it but trust me) I have this thing all planned in my evil mind *hehe* Just wait and see… Our nice little group will face some difficulties, even though our two central characters won't be neglected.

And by the by, do you reviewers know just how much you influence my work? This was supposed to go in an awfully different way. But then I said to myself, might as well make it a bit different for my cutie readers out there! 

And now onto the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Inu-yasha 

Red isn't only Blood

Chapter III: Equals…

He was looking at that damn arrow from more than an hour now. It never seemed to stop glowing with that bright faint pink light that had caught his attention before. Whatever miko had done what was right in front of his eyes, wasn't stupid at all. If he were to stay here as much as the spell would last, he could bet he'd be there for weeks, even moths. He couldn't touch the arrow, for it was filled with great purifying magic, but he was sure there was a way to brake the spell. There was nothing he, the Lord of the Western Lands couldn't do. Especially if a human did it, even if miko. 

Humans, as strong as they could be, were stupid, coward and racist. They killed humans and demons alike only to gain power and land. Their kind was miserable to say the least. Even many mikos now were corrupted and had dishonored their shrines. Just like that Kikyou woman had after coming back to life full of hatred and cooperating with Naraku.

Pondering some more on the sight before him and on how stupid humans were he had started to get angry. Why did he care at all? Why was it so necessary to go on this chase? It had never been before. What was supposed to be something relaxing had turned out to be a real mess. And poor his brain wasn't getting any rest from thinking. Stupid humans, why did they have to live? They all had to die, but unfortunately their souls were reincarnated in some kind of 're-birth'.

Wait, re-birth, someone who from death comes back to life- Why didn't he think of that before. It was so simple. What was used to let's say, 'protect' humans from demons and corrupted beings, could be cancelled by something equal. Just as in war, if two armies have the same strength, it's most likely they'd destroy each other. No one would win, both would dissolve equally. 

Taking out Tenseiga from its sheath he made a perfectly aimed blow for the enchanted arrow; it was sliced in two. All it's power vanishing from it as if it had never been there. Also the presence of the human from the clearing disappeared. 

Smirking evilly, he took the two parts of the arrow and the red cloth in his hand; the chase could now begin.

*** 

Shit. She was running from one hour now, but all she had done was escaping around in circles! 'For the gods' sake I'm only trying to survive!_' _Was what she was thinking right now. Putting up such a good plan and then getting lost wasn't really smart was it? She had to find a way of escape, and rapidly because she could feel the power of her arrow getting back to her.

Remembering about the river she had bathed in before she thought about the 'oh-so-hated' geography lessons. Rivers always brought to a mountain or a plain of some sort. So, hoping just even a little that she could escape Sesshoumaru she closed her eyes and relaxed. Focusing on the only thing she knew could save her…the water.

She could hear the birds singing their melodies to the forest, the leaves getting carried by the wind and rustling, even the sound of the people walking on the road a few kilometers by could be heard from the silent miko. One could ask himself what a miko really is to have such keen senses though being human. Truth to be told, mikos and demons are very much alike. Demons are just physically stronger, can track scents and have a longer life, that's all. In fact, if concentrating, most mikos have better senses than many youkai. Powerful mikos, instead of the sense of smell, have the capacity to feel auras much better. To them physical strength is not that important either, for they can purify any demon from quite a distance, by firing arrows, catching its soul or by dancing. 

Kagome had found it. The river was just a few minutes from there and she was pretty sure she could make it before he arrived. She was a bit worried though, she had sensed a small, weak evil aura in the forest. And there was no doubt it wasn't Sesshoumaru. He was anything but weak; and this aura looked like it was trying to cover itself, and again, Sesshoumaru was not a coward. Could that presence have something to do with her getting lost? She hoped it didn't.

Finding the river she noticed she was back in that place she had bathed before…and her arrow wasn't there! A little "Eeep…" escaped her as she sped towards the running water. There were two choices now, North towards the mountain, South towards the sea. Deciding that probably mountains offered better hiding places she headed north. But Kagome wasn't good in geography, and what looked like north, instead was west.

She followed the flowing water near her, although she was going in totally a different direction of the one the transparent liquid was heading to. The trees were so high they partially obscured the sky in this part of the stream; their branches intertwined making some rays of light pass inside the trees' curtain and creating an unique scene. 

She had given up on running from a long time. If he caught up, which was highly possible, she'd just face him. She had figured Sesshoumaru wasn't worse than her personal problems- If she was injured or badly wounded she could heal, but she doubted that the cut she had inside would heal anytime soon. She could already feel the stinging of tears in her eyes. She fought so hard to keep them back, that at the end she started crying just for the stress. 

'Why has he done this to me? Aren't I good enough? Aren't I strong enough? Is he the one who's not good enough…for my forgiveness…?'She thought. She had given up everything for him, and yet e still didn't care. Even though she loved him more than her life, she still had a little doubt.

Suddenly she could not sustain herself straight anymore and she collapsed to the ground. Embracing herself she started crying desperately, not caring if someone saw her or if a demon attacked. She was just too sad and emotionally tired. She was alone, nobody to comfort her and with a powerful demon lord willing to kill her. It was just too much to cope for a girl like her…

That was how Sesshoumaru found her…

He had arrived there just a moment before, and what he saw shocked him; though he didn't show it. The miko who had so cleverly defied him, was on her knees crying aloud her sorrow to the forest. When he caught a good sight of her, he realized she was his half-brother's wench. She surprised him again, his brother always fought so hard to protect the darn human, and now here she was, alone and trying to escape him. Since that was none of his business, he just stayed there and stared waiting for her to move. 

Taking in how she looked, he noticed how different she was from all the times he had seen her. Her hair, always so bright and shiny, were now a dull black, she would have looked like dead if not for her shaking shoulders. And again, her normal scent of lilies and lavander was covered by the salty one of tears. What a wierd picture she made.

'I have to be strong!' Kagome told herself, she couldn't die right now, too much was to do and too much had yet to come. This she knew. Trying to calm down her tears she shut her eyes closed for a moment; she knew Sesshoumaru was there, and from quite some time indeed, then why hadn't he killed her already? Well, this all came in handy; she could already hear thunders, which announced the upcoming storm, and some rain would help her…if the kami so desired…

*** 

Inu-yasha was sitting high on a tree's branch. Kagome was gone, she had probably seen what happened between him and Kikyou, if not, certainly enough to make her run away. He didn't regret going so far with his love, but that didn't mean he had stopped caring for Kagome. She was and would always be like a little sister whom he would protect, and maybe, sometimes, get protected from. 

He felt so bad without her around at times like this. Kagome had this strange personality that made bad turn good, she wasn't scared when he turned youkai, and accepted him like a hanyou. She was the best person he had encountered after Kikyou. 

How much he wanted to run after her and see how she was, but Sango, Miroku and the kitsune needed rest, and his mind did as well. His two companions had yelled at him for an hour after Kagome disappeared.

Sango was emotionally destroyed, she had cried for hours and hours incessantly stopping every now and then to gain breath. He could understand her though, she had lost her brother Kohaku because if Naraku, and now her best friend, had disappeared. It must have been a shock for her.

Miroku had been sad as well, even though he was a complete pervert, he did care for Kagome, and apart from this, what made Sango sad, made the bozu sad too.

As for Shippo he had passed out the exact moment he had heard of his step-mum's leaving. He had been asleep for ages now, never waking for any matter. Even during his sleep the kitsune would cry and call for the young miko. 

"You should get some rest Inu-yasha", said a voice from under him.

"So you were awake huh bozu?", said the hanyou a little irritated.

"Yes, I was", replied Miroku

"What do you want?" asked Inuyasha, seeing the glint in the monks eyes.

"Now, seriously Inuyasha, have you done something to Kagome-sama?" said the houshi.

"Humph, none of your business." he said and turned his back to Miroku in a don't-question-any-more-or-I'll-beat-the-crap out of you way. 

"Inuyasha, Miroku, I think we should start looking for Kagome-chan again, I don't want something happening to her.", piped in Sango, who's eyes were red and sore.

"Lets go then", said Miroku.

'Wait up Kagome, we're coming' thought Inuyasha.

"Ka-go-me…" whimpered Shippou in his sleep. 

And again they started looking for their dear and lost friend. 

*** 

The girl had stopped crying loudly; the salty scent of tears still lingered in the area, but it looked as if the girl had enough dignity not to cry in front of people, maybe. Her aura though, was pitch back, a sign that she was quite sad and angry. An aura like that would have scared the hell out of anybody. Well, anybody except himself. He wasn't concerned about this anyway. He wanted to know why she had attacked Rin, even if the girl meant really little to him, no one dared touching what was his. And so, "Wench, you will tell this Sesshoumaru why you threatened Rin's life." He said it a slow yet in a dangerous way; it would have given the shivers to anything, even trees.

Kagome had snapped out of her daze right after Sesshoumaru's question. 'Is he thinking straight?' she thought to herself. '_Me_ attacking _Rin_?' She could already feel her anger rising. She had saved Rin from near death and he still had the courage to blame to blame! Was he going nuts? She didn't care if his voice was threatening, or if he was projecting her death, she would try and get into his stubborn and pride mind that she was supposed to be the _good_ girl in the story.

Calming down a bit she started, "Sesshoumaru, I think we haven't well understood things as they are. It seems that I haven't even attempted to harm Rin, let alone kill her. To say the truth I found her half dead in the middle of the forest at night. When she woke up she called for you right away." She said slowly. "I guess she is very fond of you. Anyway, I don't know if she told you about me, neither I care, but just for you to know, my name is Kagome." 

He took a closer look at the woman-child before his eyes. Kagome? Yes Rin had told him about an 'Angel lady' called Kagome, but he doubted it was this human. Nothing but her hair matched with Rin's description. "Answer another question then. Why were you there when Rin was attacked?" 

She still had her back to him, but he could understand she was pissed. Her black aura had now a mixed with a dark light blue color and her scent was that of an outraged being. She still surprised him though, why would her anger be light blue instead of red? That was very unusual for a human if even possible, only certain youkai had that kind of aura and they were nearly extinct.

Kagome was so angry now. He still doubted? Well, in fact what she had told him wasn't much, and somebody who was keeping your back to you wasn't probably really that reliable in the Western lord's head. Trying to keep her anger at bait she sat up and slowly turned. 

She didn't fell scared, not even a little, but couldn't help from keep a frown on her face. "I guess it would be easier for us to talk if I were facing you wouldn't it, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She stated coldly, all emotions about Inuyasha forgotten, there were more important matters at hand. She wasn't going to look miserable in front of Sesshoumaru, today and for eternity. 

She knew that if she trained hard with her powers, they could've been nearly equal, even if in two different ways. As well as this, she had her own pride to keep, even if she didn't show it often. She wouldn't back down nor bow to anyone except her parents.

Sesshoumaru was more than surprised now. Her aura was a grayish light blue slightly tainted by black and her face held an arrogant frown. A clear sign she wasn't going to yield. That was not all though, what had caught his attention were her eyes; they were now a glowing light blue. Her pupils were no long black, but a little bit darker azure than the rest of her eyes. She looked almost like a demon, yet, she wasn't.

A look like that on a human, a human 'miko' none the less, looked out of place. What kind of being was this woman.

Again, he looked at her, she was he only person who had willingly stared at him in the eyes. None had the courage or resistance to do such a thing. Yet she was, a pathetic human was looking at him as if she wanted to kill him.

A/N: Well, that was the whole chapter. I guess you liked what came out. I know it was wierd, but I couldn't keep from writing a thing such as this! Well, hope you enjoyed! Review ne? I say it again , because of exams I haven't edited this so there may be form or grammatical errors, maybe both.

Thanx, Kayrin


	5. IV : The look in your eyes

Hi everybody! I know it took a little but just deal with me ok? This is a little teaser though… I know you want to kill me but please understand! 

Ok, probably you're fed up of reading, or maybe you haven't even read, anyway, I hope you'll like it because it was really tough writing it out while studying. Hey, I even woke up at the sound of my telephone with my mum yelling " Wake up! Study!" And that's NOT pleasant if you're a person who sleeps till 10:30 in average.

So, on to the story shall we? 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-tachi. I wished I could..sniff…sniff

Chapter IV: The look in your eyes

Her eyes held no emotion but pure hatred. 'The girl has courage… Yet, no such being as her can remain wild like this. Stupid and disgusting humans.' He thought. "I guess it would help, woman. Now, tell me, what, are you?" He asked, as cold as ever.

Just then, the wind started blowing and the sky became gray. The trees were rustling and the animals franticly searching for a shelter. After a few moments, the water started to pour again from the sky, heavy and fast. Both the taiyoukai's and the miko's clothes were already soaked wet, but neither cared. They were intently staring at each other with unspoken rage. Yet there was a big difference between the two. One was cold and wore a bored expression, the other's eyes were blazing with emotions and it looked like she wanted to kill the youkai before her. 

"What?" Was all Kagome could say. She was human couldn't he tell? That took her a bit off guard and her anger eased a little. She began thinking straight again. Finally realizing her position Kagome noted it was quite dangerous. All through this reasoning her eyes had never left the Lord's and hadn't changed back to the normal color in the slightest although she had regained some lucidity. The young miko could feel something different inside her. It felt a lot like her miko powers but a little different; she had never felt like that. It was comforting and it seemed to lull her. 

In that moment a thunder illuminated the gray sky and the two were still standing a few meters from each other. Yet they couldn't stay like that forever. "I asked you a question girl. What and who are you." The Taiyoukai was getting a bit on the edge now; she was hiding something from him; and no one dared to keep something from him when he wanted to know. Most importantly if they were trespassing lands.

He was getting her so angry, oh so angry; and that wasn't a good thing. "First. My name is Kagome, Higurashi Kagome, make sure you use it. I'm not called wench, woman, miko and all those nicknames you seem to like so much. Second. I don't know what the heck you're talking about. I AM human, both my parents were and I guess I look pretty human too don't I?" She said with an edgy and sarcastic kind of voice. She was actually getting really pissed now, first he comes, follows her like a serial killer, then he insinuates, she, hurt Rin, and then, he asks a stupid question such as this? Oh no, the guy was getting it all wrong. 'Yet, I think you could very well define him a serial killer…'she thought. 

"Miko, I think you don't realize your current position. I won't lower myself as to call you by name, nor will this Sesshoumaru believe you. Right now, there is little human in you; both in looks and ki." How he hated humans. All slow at comprehending. Couldn't she at least, feel, something different from humanity in her right now? He didn't give her credit as to be able of such, but it would've saved him some time. 

Kagome was really, really mad now; and many people knew, an angry Kagome meant pain for whoever was in her way in that same moment. Letting go of her good manners and gentleness she completely freaked out. "Listen to me, you obnoxious serial killer. I don't give a fuck about what you say! I've had a really bad time lately! Not to mention healing Rin got me sleepy for using my miko powers! I couldn't give a damn if you say I'm not human! You're probably not sane anymore. Well, actually, great deal, I always though you were insane on a certain level. So, would you, please, just tell me what the heck you want and leave me alone!" She had put all her anger, frustration and sadness into this. She had shouted as hard as she could to get it into his head that she wasn't in the mood for his mind-twisting freakin' games. 

The girl had courage. This wasn't anything about Rin anymore. A growl came at his throat and he didn't stop it. His eyes turned deep crimson and his once emotionless mask broke for the first time. "You, I don't think you know whom you're speaking to. Don't think you can talk that way to me. I could easily kill you here and now. Not counting you are an intruder in my Lands, that adds another inch to your already painful and imminent death." 

He thought he could just go all ballistic, threat her and expect her no to react. Oh how wrong he was, if there was something about her people didn't know, it was that while her patience was short, her temper was even worse. "Yeah, dog boy, come here. Kill me, but remember, you have to hit me before." 

Kagome grabbed her bow and stood her ground, she felt, more secure of her miko powers now, somehow, she knew that storms were in a way helpful. Just then a thunder passed by, yet it didn't break down distant, it went directly for the young priestess. It surrounded her figure for a moment and when it disappeared, Kagome had an arrow notched in her bow, electricity flowing freely around and in it. She didn't know how she had managed, but it had felt so normal, as if she had done it many times before. Leaving all reasoning behind she looked him in the eye and aimed directly for the Lord's heart. 

Sesshoumaru had never seen such a thing before. It was just beyond simple miko powers, the only being whom he had seen displaying something similar, was Hiten, the elder of the thunder brothers; but he was a youkai of that element, a human wasn't. "Looks like you really do desire to die girl." 

Her eyes flashing even lighter she let the arrow fly free. It sizzled and spark with yellowish light and electricity, leaving something very akin to a tail behind, burning the ground as it passed. Sesshoumaru dodged, but couldn't stop the arrow from piercing his left shoulder. The demon lord of the Western Lands was now furious. Not only did the girl talk disrespectfully to him; she even had the courage to hit him. This wasn't a parental or political matter anymore; it was simply personal. No one, especially a low human dared to challenge Sesshoumaru.

Though he would never admit it, the arrow hurt, and quite a bit. Electricity and purifying powers combined weren't very pleasant for any living in a wound along with an arrow. It was burning his flesh, attacking his youki, shortening his already worn out patience. Not waiting a moment more, he spun forwards, claws in aiming for her neck. 

***

N/A: Hey, hi! It' been a long time isn't it? Well, anyways, guys I'm just so happy! I think I passed my exams with B+! OMG! Can you understand what that means for me?! I come from a private school and went to a different school to do my exams, heck, I'll be going to high school next year, I hop it's not all that tough! Well, that was as to why it took me so long to update… Well, I hope you like this chapter. Next on, fight! Ja!

Kayrin


	6. V : Death

N/A: Well, I'm sorry if some people think this story is boring and has no originality. And by the way, who said Sesshoumaru was going to fall in love with her because she was going to beat the crap out of him? And then again, Who said she was going to defeat him? I haven't said anything about that, just as far as people know, he could very well turn his back and go away and Kagome could start crying like a baby yelling "shit!", you know. I don't mind critics, but before saying things you should see what happens next. I mean, I didn't contact telepathically anyone telling them what's gonna happen, and as far as I know no one's read my mind lately so. This was just to say that, before saying something you know _nothing_ about, you should see if what _you _think is what actually the _author _thinks. 

That said, on to other stuff. Yeah, I know I have this thing for putting cliffhanger right when a fight comes in. I know it's mean, but I need something interesting to continue on the next chapter…I hope you understand. And well, for the love between them I think you'll have to wait, the situation is a bit tense now isn't it? I usually tend to drag "happy" things a bit on the long line. As for Japanese terminology, I'll be very happy to put glossary at the end of the chapter, maybe I'll put a chapter only for that in the future, but I think you'll have to wait for that.

I hope that cleared a few things, and now the story! 

Chapter V: Death 

Somehow Kagome was regretting very fast what she had done. Having a fearsome youkai after her life wasn't all that funny actually. When his claws made a strike for her throat, she threw herself to the left, and managed getting a painful cut in the face. Now realizing what she had done, she got back to reality. She had made Sesshoumaru angry, very angry, and that didn't seem good at all. 

Tracing a finger in her newly acquired beauty mark, she started thinking of the consequences of what she had done. And so, her teenage girl part of personality had the best over her rational mind… He ruined her face! How could he do something so, evil. An arm, a leg, hands or feet were ok, but on her face! She couldn't cover her face. She would have an ugly scar on her cheek from now on, like the samurais of old movies, like killers or psycho people. These and many other stupid thoughts were crossing her young, twentieth century, girlish mind.

Sesshoumaru was fed up by now; he should just kill her and be done with it. It wasn't like she was a challenge anyway. The way she had reacted to a simple cut was a fair example. She was shocked and…sad? Why be _sad_ over a bruise, it wasn't like it hurt very badly. He needed to go away, he was feeling sick just looking at her. She had so many mood swings and changes of mind.

His distaste and hate for humans was growing every moment by an inch to what he already felt towards them. And it was a very high even before meeting her. Looking at her in the eyes with a look that could have frozen lave, her launched again for her, sully intending on killing the girl before him.

Kagome watched as the Lord of the Western Lands came again for her. Kagome knew, she had strong miko powers and was quite skilled with her bow, but first, she wasn't trained, and second, bows were long-range weapons and Sesshoumaru was more inclined for close combat, it seemed. Even inexperienced fighters knew, that an archer against a samurai stood no chance… Overtaken by instincts, she again flinched, this time to the right. And right before she knew it, he was behind her and made a deep wound in her stomach, his hand passing through her flesh, one way through the other, damaging a few vital organs.

The wet ground and mud weren't helping as well. She could feel her already wet clothes sticking to her skin and making her injury even worse. Her black hair, were soaked and heavy, making her headache unbearable.

_I'll probably have my half-brother looking for revenge from now on. I'll just have to kill him as well. _Thought Sesshoumaru smirking as he let the subject fall. The girl wouldn't survive for long now. She would die painfully, from pain and blood loss. He almost felt the urge to smile at that. 

Looking at her, he saw a picture of pain and resignation. Her facial features were tense and he watched as blood run free from the gash he had inflicted. He had always liked the color of blood. The almost black shade of red that tainted the ground when one was dying, gave you the idea you the idea of the pain the person was passing. The more the blood, the more the suffering, it was just as clear as that. 

It was truly a contrast though, that someone as pure as this girl had to die because of someone so evil. The miko was indeed pure, just as naïve, nobody cruel could be that stupid. It had always been. Good people tend to be more trusting, caring and emotional. That's probably why kind people always suffer more… But then again, that was how life worked, people live, people die. That's fate. Nothing to be dwelling on. 

Deciding that his time here was over, he spoke to her the last words she would hear in her pitiful life. Coldly and heartlessly, just as he always did, "Take it this way girl; life is life, someone like yourself would have died anyway, either by my hands or those of others. Consider yourself fortunate it was I who killed you."

Kagome was feeling the soft call of death, and all in all it didn't seem that bad right now. She was stubbornly fighting tears; never would she give Sesshoumaru the satisfaction of seeing her cry because of him. The pain was so strong she had to place her hands at her stomach, trying to soothe it, one way or the other. She closed an eye; both in pain and so she could stare at him without many problems, even though she was already having problems with her sight. 

When he spoke those simple, yet cruel words, she could almost feel her strength return, almost. "Fortunate? Go say that to someone else because I don't give a damn!" She spat coughing blood. 

"That's none of my business wench. But now I have matters to attend." He tasted her blood from his fingers and licked away what was remaining. That said he fled fast and silent through the woods, leaving a trail of water behind him, like the one cars leave passing in a puddle.

The young miko was truly disgusted.

Kagome was sad after all. Who said she would have regretted dying? She laughed bitterly to the sky, letting the water wash the mud and blood from her face. Who would've said she would die by the hands of Inuyasha's half brother, by a wound very similar to an old one of the hanyou. Who would have said that her life would end here, in Sengoku Jidai, alone. 

She couldn't keep herself from asking all these questions. Probably it was normal, they say that at death, your life passes by you in an instant, like a movie. Yet, she was 'watching' it quite slowly. Remembering when Souta had been little, their birthdays, the happy and sad moments she had lived five hundred years from here. 

Kagome could still remember the way she felt, the first time she came through the well. She had felt so lost, and Inuyasha, pinned to a tree had calmed her someway. Yes, well, not after that the villagers attacked her... A soft, yet gentle laugh passed by her lips, remembering the events. She saw the first day she encountered Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and all the adventures they had passed. She wanted to cry now. It was true. She always knew, dying wasn't sad because of yourself, you just couldn't because of what the people you cared for would pass, and you didn't want them to suffer.

It was strange actually, she could heal herself like she had done with Rin, but somehow she knew it wasn't going to bring her anywhere, she didn't want to do it. She would just live without a will, only because of her duty, to collect the shards. No, she wasn't going to live like Inuyasha was doing. She wasn't going to exist only because she had to piece the jewel together and kill Naraku. There were many people willing to do so.

Slowly, she got to her feet. Wincing in pain as she moved her muscles. She gritted her teeth in to ease the burning feeling that came from her abdomen. She was going to die, ok, but she didn't want her body to become some youkai's dinner. Sensing many people to the East, she started walking that way. Supporting herself on the trees. Her sight was getting worse by the minute. 

Then, just ten meters before the end of the wood she blacked out. Her body wouldn't respond to her mind. 

So this was dying. It wasn't that bad after all, apart the heart splitting pain before you fell unconscious and the regrets, it was almost pleasurable. The blackness around you lulled your mind to a state of peace. It was like as if a gentle summer breeze kept passing by and soothing you. No more problems, no more responsibilities, no more nothing… It was truly all one could desire; although it meant no more life as well.

To Kagome, this meant no more shard hunting, no more Naraku, no more Kikyou, no more…Inuyasha. It was like all she had wished before came true. But as all good things, it had a sad and painful part to it. She wasn't going to see Shippo anymore, Sango, Miroku, her Mum, Souta, her Jii-chan, Kaede, and Buyo, even Hojo. 

It was a bit hard to digest, very hard. Leaving her friends for her own selfishness because she was fed up of living. She had once been cheerful; thinking every moment of ones life had to be lived to the fullest. It had been only a few weeks ago, but it felt like years to her. Her once lively soul was exhausted; she had kept up as much as she could. 

She had always forgiven and forgiven, it didn't matter, and she was a naturally forgiving person. But, as every human being, she could reach only to a point. She couldn't stand betrayal more than a certain amount of times. She couldn't stand being insulted and turned down so many times…

The pain she had felt before was completely forgotten, she simply stood in this black place thinking. It was a bit melodramatic. A young girl dying and thinking about her life. _A very good plot for a movie._ She though sarcastically.

Kagome, in her state of mind, didn't feel a person picking her limp body from the forest floor and starting to walk away into the forest, totally unaffected by the rain.

***

Inuyasha and Shippou had smelled Kagome's scent a few hours ago in a small clearing. Miroku had confirmed as well, saying that there was some of Kagome's miko power lingering by the river. 

They had been worried sick about Kagome ever since she had disappeared. Shippou woke a few hours before, and was more than determined to find Kagome. He had gotten the habit of referring to her as his mother and she had been happy. Seeing this, the kitsune had been more affectionate and protective of the miko. As a son, that was obvious, but it was certainly something big, for a child as young as him.

The not-so-happy news tough, were that Sesshoumaru had been there as well as the young miko. Inuyasha and Shippou had quickened their pace an hour ago. It had started raining again; it was a horrible storm, but they had to go on, or the water would wash her scent away definitely. That would take from them the only thing they could rely on to find her.

Then, Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, his form stiff and eyes narrow, veiled with red. "Guys, we have problem…" he growled

Everybody was taken aback, the hanyou was very tense and looked like he was ready to kill anyone he met. He was showing in fangs in very dog-like way and his gaze was headed west. "I can smell Kagome's blood," He said "a lot of it." With that he jumped as fast as he could and ran westwards.

As if clock-time programmed, Shippou started crying like mad. His already ruffled orange hair got even more electric as he roughly rubbed his head in frustration. "Naaaah! This can't be happening! Kagome-okaasan can't be dead! She can't leave me! I'm too cute! Gimmie back my mummy! I want my mummy!" And again, he passed out.

Sango, while listening to Shippou wailing, had scooped him up and got on Kirara, which had already transformed in its battle form. The demon exterminator missed her friend very much. Without Kagome their group was always quiet and depressed. Miroku would always try to cheer Inuyasha up, and would only end up being smashed to the ground.

Miroku was worried about their friend as well. She could get into any type of trouble. She had a natural talent for getting into problems, not counting the fact that youkai were attracted like moths to a flame by the Shikon shards she kept with her.

They finally caught up Inuyasha, who was running at full speed, and found something rather unpleasant; or rather to be exact, someone. 

There, in front of Inuyasha stood his youkai half brother. As arrogant and heartless as ever, watching the hanyou with disgusted eyes. Yet, nor did he say, nor did he do anything to threaten their lives. Everybody guessed that was quite a fortune on some level. He just stood there, golden eyes piercing through their very soul in a stoic gaze.

A few moments later, it was Inuyasha who spoke up for everyone. Even though his vocabulary was a tad more colorful that probably Miroku's or Sango's, "You filthy bastard! What the fuck did you do to Kagome?! I can smell her blood on you!" Now, that, got everyone's attention. Everybody was concerned for the girl's welfare, and only the idea of Kagome lying in a pool of blood made them wan to cry even harder.

Their enemy quirked an eyebrow, and as though talking more to himself than to the people in front of him, he watched his hands "…humans, they are just trouble even after dead." Killing the girl had calmed him in a way. To every person, such a though would be disgusting, cannibalistic in the least, but he wasn't just anyone, he was the Lord of the Western Lands, Lord Sesshoumaru. He was known across all the lands for his merciless, cold, heartless attitude and probably, on some part, personality. 

He pondered on why he divided his personality from his attitude. He knew he was the same outside and inside, but something told him he was wrong. It probably was the fact he always divided anyone's attitude from his personality. He had to be careful to know who worked for him. As for how he saw it, attitude was what people tend to be or like on the outside, the side of themselves they show to other people. It's like when someone looks at the mirror. No matter how deeply you know a person, you never know everything about them. It was true, nobody, not even him, knew that Inuyasha would've picked the clay woman in the end, he had a feeling he would, but wasn't certain. The same was with himself, the group didn't know when he would come looking for the sword, they just waited for him to make the first move. 

Personality, instead, was what a person truly thought in the inside. It's the side of a person that nobody knows or ever will find out, unless shown by its 'owner'. This was how all the normal humans and youkai were. There were the exceptions of course, but they were rare. Someone might appear trustworthy, and then you find out he's a killed sent to end your life, what a luck. You know a person's outside, but not the inside. Who knows, if while he was talking to Jaken, he would like to tell him to shut up; he'll never know that, unless his retainer told him directly; even though that was highly improbable coming from the toad.

Back to Inuyasha and his friends, they were down right crushed. A simple statement they had heard so many times, had almost killed them. Literally talking obviously. Just imagine if they just told you your little sister was dead. How would you feel? Not in the least pleased, nor happy.

Inuyasha felt like when his mother had died, he felt like something inside of him died; just disappeared. It just vanished with all the thoughts of being able to find Kagome safe again. He had know his brother, he knew he would never leave a human alive, he just hated them with his very being; how someone could hate so deeply, even he didn't know.

Sango was on the edge of fainting, she was crying silently. She had lost everybody, her father, her mother, all the village people, Kohaku… She just couldn't believe she had lost Kagome as well. "You…killed her, you killed her! How could you do that?! Kagome-chan…" Was all that Sango could verbalize of her inner turmoil.

"You killed Kagome, you'll feel our wrath Sesshoumaru." Miroku was the more mentally stable, putting it in short terms. He was a lecher ok, but in serious moments he could become 'normal'. And this was one of those moments. He cared for Kagome, it was she who had let him travel with her and the hanyou the first time they met. 

Sesshoumaru simply stood during it all, a simple smirk playing on his lips. He was trying to go back to Rin when the kami decided he just _had _to meet with the half-breed. The probably wanted some amusement… First he the unpleasant meeting with his now-dead wench, and now him. It certainly wasn't his lucky day. Yet, none of his frustration showed to the companions of his later victim. His cool and emotionless mask in place as usual. 

Inuyasha, fed up with all of it, let go of the little sanity left in his mind…and unleashed a powerful Kaze No Kizu against his half-brother.

The wave of energy crackled as it destroyed everything it found in its path between it and it's target, earth, trees and animals alike. Even though there weren't many for even the less intelligent species knew what was about to happen. The rain poured from the sky, soaking everything it came in contact with. Humans, youkai, hanyou. All the creatures heard the rumbling in the forest, all heard the inhuman growl and all felt two powerful youkai battling each other.

Yet, all apart a little group and the Taiyoukai of the West already were in a shelter. These, differently from all the other beings, had just started a fight over the death of someone, very dear to someone, nearly hated by other. 

After Inuyasha's attack, Sesshoumaru decided to take the hanyou seriously. He took Toukijin from his sash and holding it with one hand, he kept it in front of him. He really didn't understand why such a fuss over the death of one simple girl, she didn't look like anything special. Anyway, if the stupid brat wanted to fight, he might as well play along. He was a bit stressed lately, and maybe in the end he could retrieve Tetsusaiga. Yes, that sounded like a good plan to the Youkai Lord.

Inuyasha charged at him at full speed with homicidal rage. His mind was blinded by the thought of having lost the only person after Kikyou who could understand and accept him. He didn't know any other person apart from Kagome with such a gentle heart; the almost funny thing was that he she had given him her friendship for nothing. Kagome trusted him for who he was. But now, he felt guilty for what happened to her. He kept secret what went on between him and Kikyou, and here were the results, he couldn't even tell Kagome the truth himself. He couldn't tell her she was his best friend and would forever be. Al this was screwed up because of him. He felt like crying. But he knew better than to do that. It was time for revenge, then they would look for her body and give the young miko a funeral. With this thought in mind, the hanyou swung the demon sword aiming for the spot his merciless youkai brother stood.

 Sesshoumaru dodged and punched Inuyasha in the jaw with his free hand, and while he was flying, he sliced Toukijin at his right arm which started bleeding. The hanyou went crashing into a tree and the youkai simply stood there waiting for another attack. Just as he fell, Inuyasha was again on his feet. He didn't seem to feel any pain as he launched himself at his enemy; yet again, this time he effectively did some damage. Sesshoumaru's armour was just a memory and on his chest was now a newly formed wound. 

Ok, so much for the playing and retrieving Tetsusaiga easily. Maybe this time he should take it seriously. Sesshoumaru sped twards his step-brother and when they met the sound of metal hitting metal could be heard in the whole forest. Both brothers were sent meters one from the other by the attack; but neither of them fell to the ground. Just as they stopped they re-started and they were fighting at such a speed that Miroku and Sango didn't even bother to follow them anymore. 

The two kept going on like that for what seemed like hours. Inuyasha now had superficial cuts and deep gashes nearly everywhere on is body, while Sesshoumaru had one badly injured arm, a wound in his abdomen and a few cuts on his face. Both look horrible. If one of the two didn't stop or at least overcome the other, they would end dead, both of them. It was then that the younger of the two decided that he couldn't leave the girl's death unpunished, even if he died, he would avenge her.

Sesshoumaru stood in front of the hanyou, yet he didn't know what was passing in the other's mind; or he would be sheathing Tenseiga. 

Inuyasha looked for Miroku and Sango. They were behind him, good. Jumping high, he smirked at his 'beloved' half-brother, "You'll regret killing her Sesshoumaru, maybe in your next life you'll think twice before killing someone." An with that he lept towards the Lord of the West thrusting Tetsusaiga's crimson blade "Bakuryuuha!!" 

The attack went straight for the inu-youkai and it surrounded him completely. Sesshoumaru didn't know that Inuyasha could use the Bakuryuuha, and even though Tenseiga protected him again, the damage his half-brother inflicted on him this time…was far worse than the one he had done with his first Kaze No Kizu many months before.

***

A/N: So, that was chapter 5, how was it? It was fairly long…and I did it in only a few days—I guess I'm getting better at updating! Hehe… Anyways, I haven't edited, I just don't like doing it and I personally wasn't in the mood to do it. In fact things are probably a bit messed up… Oh please tell me I'm wrong! Well, I hope you liked it people… r/r ne? ^-^


	7. VI : What happens next

So, this is chapter 7. I hope you like it! You didn't even wait that much. You guys are great! I can't believe I got 98 reviews! Keep supporting me won't you? ^-^ I'll post something here  when my e connection will allow me to so I have to quit talking (to your happiness probably)

Hello! Here I am with my ramblings. Somebody on mediaminer told me there were some typing errors so I edited it. Whoa, that took much seriousness on my part, I actually never edit once I've written a chapter… I guess that's a bad thing…ehe. A

Anyway, to answer a few questions: _How is this a Sess/Kag romance? _In case you haven't noticed I have a weird way of twisting romance. As to how I see it, before being happy people suffer a lot. I always tend to drop into angst sort of plots. But, don't worry better moments will come…eventually. For now the hate one another, but I have a few curious things planned out. _Glossary? _Right on the bottom of the page! _What will her family say?_ Just wait and see. Hehe. 

Probably people think that Sesshoumaru's too murderous, just to tell, I thought that its just OOC for him to just stop a second before hitting Kagome. The second time he saw her he wanted to melt her. So, I figured that I'll make him change little by little. I don't think that him feeling something for her from the first time he saw her is a really IC thing. I mean, his said 'a mortal' in a disgusted way like he couldn't stand to see her, it's not wrong, I just like doing it a different way. I like complicated things, as you can see. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & co.

Red Isn't Only Blood

Chapter VI: What happens next

A Lady in a palace tended to a wounded girl. Blood already drenched the white futon on which the young ningen lied. The metallic scent of blood clung to the room; it was so strong even humans could smell it without problems. The room was scarcely illuminated, only a few oil lamps were on the walls. The light didn't even reach the doors to the veranda; outside you could already see the golden color of the torches that lit the garden.  

The flames of the lights danced and sizzled a little when the soft breeze blew a little more strongly. The shoji screens that led to the rest of the palace opened and you could see servants hurriedly running around carrying all sorts of bandages, herbs and medicines to every room. It looked like there were many other beings injured apart from the girl lying nearly lifeless at the lady's feet.

The lady was a youkai; you could easily tell because she had green eyes, fangs and pointed ears. She had yet to speak while she tended to the young's injuries, which were pretty bad; she had a 'hole' on her stomach, and a few cuts on her face. It was a miracle she had even survived. Her skin was as pale as the moon, and her forehead drenched in sweat. The lady wore an outfit similar to one of a miko, just it was all black, and her dark gray hair was kept in a high ponytail.  

Then, slowly, as if the only action would give an end to her life, the human opened her eyes. She could smell blood, a lot of it, and she wasn't even youkai. She supposed that was bad. She couldn't move and all her muscles hurt badly. She could only open her eyes halfway, and even that took a lot amount of strength. Finally she could choke out a few words, thinking more to herself than talking to anyone in particular, "Will I…be ok…" She hadn't even noticed there was someone else in the room till a response to her words came.

"That, is up to you, little miko." Said the demoness with a motherly like smile on her lips and a genuine, soft look in her eyes. She started to wash the wound when the girl whimpered in pain. Her eyes again closed, trying to cast aside what was making her suffer. Yet, no sound escaped her lips. The youkai felt sorry for the girl. She was experienced in reading auras, and this girl had an eerie one. It was almost black at the moment, with flecks of azure and pink. Black was the color of sorrow, pink the color of love and forgiveness, and azure, for certain beings was the color of anger and hatred.  

Then, before drifting again back into unconsciousness, with a longing smile the young miko said, "Then I guess…I won't." Her face relaxed a little as blackness engulfed her once more.

Looking up from the injury, the youkai looked at the girl before her with interest. She looked so alone right now, so joyful had she been; so sad she was right now. "I don't think girl, life never stops to surprise you know." She whispered before turning to a servant to ask for some bandages and hot water. When the servant arrived with the tools the master had asked for, he was dismissed and the lady started tending to the miko once again.

 The girl had been fortunate. Not many got help from Lady Ayame, and who did, was special indeed. 

***

Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands was badly injured, because of his half-breed stepbrother. If a worse blow could be given to his ego, then nobody knew what it was. The one he hated more than anything, the one he swore he would kill; the one who had got everything from their father, the lowly being that was Inuyasha, had almost killed him. That wasn't acceptable. How was he supposed to keep going on, knowing that a hanyou had bested him not once, but twice. 

Twice Inuyasha had injured him like that. The first time, he couldn't move for weeks, this time, he doubted he cold move for at least a month. Both his arms and legs were broken in various placed, just as his elbows, wrists, ankles and knees. He had a wound on his side, and a cut on his left cheek. His once white clothes were torn and tainted with damp and sticky crimson blood. 

His armor had been completely destroyed into dust and a deep wound on his chest proved that fact. His sash was also tattered and of no use now. The fact that it was raining didn't help either. It might wash the blood from his face and clothes, but it was quite painful for his chest. The gash was still bleeding, just as the injury form that miko. Probably her miko ki was still purifying him, stopping his body from healing.

Without losing his cold façade, he cursed her for the millionth time that day. She had brought too many problems to him in only fourteen hours. Good thing she was dead by now. He didn't want to have to deal with her for the rest of his godforsaken life.

Looking around he saw he was now at the base of a tree, right in front of a vast meadow of flowers. At this his thoughts wandered to Rin. The girl would probably start crying when he didn't return. She would probably start a fit only to go and find him. Stupid human feelings. She was going to get herself killed that way. He added to his list of 'things-to-teach-Rin' that she needed to learn self-preservation.

Then in the distance he saw a fortress, he wasn't in the Western Lands anymore, he was somewhere to the north now. And if he was exact, this was the castle of Lord Shisho. At least he wasn't in enemy territory. Right when he thought that, Shisho and his mate arrived in the field. He didn't even sense them for how weak he was, and he hated it. The faster he healed, the better it was. He was ashamed Shisho had to see him in a similar state. Right before the two youkai arrived where he was, he fell asleep. He fell asleep because he couldn't faint, for how weak, he was still a demon Lord. When he was badly injured and had lost a lot of blood, he rested, he didn't fall unconscious. 

***

Inuyasha had disappeared long time before the group reached the village. He was strangely quiet during the path from the western lands to his forest; this surprised nobody, but it was his eyes that shocked everyone. They held deep sorrow and you could read any emotion in them, not the usual 'tough-guy' expression. He didn't have the will he once had anymore. It looked as if he had died with Kagome as well. Because, as far as the group knew, she really was gone from the Earth.

Shippou was crying again and nothing could make him stop. Every now and then he would wake up and start crying even louder. Kagome was like a mother to him, now he though he was alone, even though technically he wasn't. Miroku and Sango had told him they'll always be there for him, but being sad themselves they didn't continue on that line for much. Sango had lost the sister she had never had. Miroku had lost one of his dearest friends.

The Taiji-ya continued to sniff and choke back sobs all the way to Kaede's village and didn't mind Miroku's comfort. In fact, being him a man and a houshi, he kept his emotions to himself on some level. Even though when he started remembering Kagome's smiling face and the way she used to sit Inuyasha hurt. They weren't sad only for themselves though, they thought of their friend's family. On the few occasions the girl spoke of her family her eyes sparkled with joy. Her loving mother, her brother and her history fanatic Oyaji. They were probably going to take his bad as well, maybe worse than them. 

"Houshi-sama…where do you think…Inuyasha is? He has to go tell her family…" Sango said looking up with teary eyes at Miroku. 

"I don't know Sango-san, I don't know…don't think about it…" He replied bringing an arm over her shoulder. He smiled sadly to himself when he felt her head on his shoulder. Kagome had always tried to get them together, for as insane that must sound. If she was there, she would probably be smiling at them kindly asking them when they'll get married. Kagome's imagination was really limitless. Or at least, it used to be. 

Walking inside the village, Sango and Miroku were bracing themselves for comfort, Shippou was on top of Kirara crying in his sleep and the cat demon was to the exterminator's side. When Kaede saw them she didn't have the time to ask questions that Sango threw herself in the arms of the village miko and started crying desperately. After a few moments even Miroku started crying silently, slow tears staining his cheeks. 

***

The hanyou had been running in his forest for an hour now. He couldn't believe what had happened, nor would he believe it. His brother had fooled them many times; probably this was all a bluff. He wanted to find Kagome soon, but the research was proving itself difficult. The water had totally erased her scent and he doubted he could hear her voice, wherever she was. 

This was his entire fault; he had let her wander around at night alone because he was too busy with Kikyou. Now he had to go and tell Kagome's family that their beloved daughter was dead. How could he do something like that, after he swore to her mother he'd protect her…how could he. Guilt and sorrow clung to him so fiercely, the worst part of all was that he couldn't do anything about it

He couldn't just go and ask Sesshoumaru, for he would be down right pissed right now because of his Bakuryuuha. He couldn't smell her, and nobody in the vicinity seemed to have see her, "This sucks…" He muttered. He was jumping from tree to tree in an attempt to calm his boiling anger and growing sadness. But he knew it was all worthless. Letting out an inhuman growl which echoed through all the forest he leapt in a nearby field and looking at the sky he shouted, "You baka! You told me you'd always be by my side, did you forget it!" 

He then started crying, and he cried so much that when he stopped his eyes  were sore. When he had enough of just staring at the ground with vacant eyes, he just slumped to the ground, legs crossed and head bent down. He stayed there for days. He didn't move, nor did he eat; he didn't even sleep. He didn't want to see anyone and especially, talk to anyone, in his mind he was trying to sort out a way to avenge her death. Nearly killing Sesshoumaru wasn't enough. 

Then, two days or so after he was there Kikyou came. She place her arms around him and hugged him in a reassuring manner. He didn't shove her away, but he didn't even return the gesture. He was too lost in his own world. Then finally the undead miko spoke, "Inuyasha, if you wish, we could complete the Shikon no Tama and wish for her life." To anyone she might have sounded reassuring or caring, yet she wasn't, this was just a way to gain the hanyou's trust and complete what was hers and then wish her life back, not the girl's. She knew her reincarnation wasn't dead, otherwise her soul would've returned back to her.

"Are you sure Kikyou, will you help me? I feel so bad without Kagome around, she was like a little sister who cheered everyone and everything." He told her looking at the flowers in the meadow. He didn't even know how Kikyou knew of Kagome's death, and personally he didn't care. What she was saying was the most intelligent thing that would solve the problem he could think of. He thought of killing, torturing and making people suffer, but it didn't seem fitting, Kagome wouldn't like that, wherever she was.

"I you wish so Inuyasha, I'll help you." She said as she leaned to kiss him on the lips.

They shared a deep kiss and then they headed back to the village to give the news to everyone. Kikyou was joining the group.

***

Time passed and Kikyou continued searching the shards with Inuyasha's group. Sesshoumaru didn't try to steal Tetsusaiga. Naraku was heard of only a few times, probably planning an evil arrangement of his. And Kagome was dead to everybody; even a memorial was built in front of the Goshinboku for her…

***

One year later:

"Kagome, dodge!" A young miko dressed in black with and armor dodged an attack to the right and blocked the enemy's sword with her own. She did a back flip and landed first on her right foot and then positioned the other one behind. She was down in a crouch-like position, her left hand opened in front of her for balance and targeting, while her right one gripped firmly the katana shoulder height by her right side. 

"Very well Kagome, you did exceedingly well. If you liked, you'd now be free to go around the Lands without fear of anything. But there is something I wanted to ask you." Said a lady also dressed in black but without armor. Her hair was a dark gray and her eyes were green, behind her she had a fluffy gray tail she had used as a weapon during the girl's training.  "Would you be one of my generals?" She had trained Kagome in war just as in fighting, and strangely so, she had shown herself talented in that. She was able to command an army of more that two hundred men alone without any problems. During her training she had summoned three hundred warriors and gave Kagome a small army of one hundred and fifty men and kept an equal umber with her. She had brought Kagome to a deserted mountain and there she left the young miko to care for herself and her men, some had to find food, but many had to remain in the camp, because they could get attacked any moment. 

The girl had earned the respect of all the youkai warriors under her orders. Her teacher would attack from one or two points at the same time and Kagome had to split her warriors in a way she wouldn't have openings from which she could get attacked on any side of her ground. At the end of that training everybody was really tired. One of the warriors had brought Kagome where their master was, peacefully asleep and handed her the girl. She then brought the miko and the soldiers back to the palace for some much needed rest.

Kagome was speechless. Lady Ayame wanted her to be one of her army's generals, that was something she had never dreamed of. Lady Ayame's army was one of the more powerful of all the Lands. "I-I would be honored Ayame-san. Really, my answer could be nothing but yes." Her light blue eyes were dancing with joy and happiness she had never experienced from the day she had almost died.

Had it not been for Lady Ayame, Lady of the Eastern Lands, she would have died. Ayame-san was a ookami-youkai who could control water. She was born with such a gift, even though none in her family had it. It had always been a mystery for her relatives. A useful mystery none the less. Kagome was taken in by Lady Ayame a year ago, she was badly injured then, but Kagome never told her mentor who attacked her. She though that would just make things tense between the East and the West. It had been, after all, Sesshoumaru who nearly ended her life. After that day she had trained non stop for an entire year, both on war and combat. Ayame-san would even let her visit her family once a month, she told them that she was ok and not to tell anyone, not even Inuyasha she was alive. That hurt, but she didn't want anyone distracting her.

"Then it's settled Kagome. You'll be one of my generals, prepare for war anytime, the Southern Lands in this period have been quite preoccupying. It is rumored they've allied with a warlord called Naraku recently. All the other Lords are wary of him, yet Takao-san isn't; he's always been spooky, but not to this extent. Anyways, we'll have a party tonight! We'll introduce to everybody my newfound general and friend!" Lady Ayame had a huge smile on her face, she always acted so open with Kagome, even she didn't understand why; she just did.

The miko was worried of Naraku allying with the Southern Lord; he was powerful alone, imagine with the help of both Sesshoumaru and Takao. Then she raised a brow, wait, that for second, tonight she had a bigger problem, she didn't want a party! "Party, you're not inviting a lot of people are you Ayame-san… I mean-" Kagome didn't even have the time to finish the phrase that Lady Ayame interrupted her.

"What do you mean a lot of people? Of course they'll be! I'll invite all the Lords and Ladies along with their relatives…if they have any. Then I'll invite all the princes and princesses of the native tribes! Tonight we'll have a lot of fun." She said, her eyes shining with anticipation. Her smile replaced with a friendly grin. Her black outfit was a bit dirty and her hair tied up in a ponytail. Somehow that grin was scarier than an evil one.

Kagome sweatdropped with a stupid smile on her face,  "Ya know Ayame-san, that grin freaks me out…when you smile like that it means, problems for me…" She was a bit worried, every time Ayame smiled like that she would get extra training or she would be sent somewhere for a few weeks to fend for herself alone with the reassurance of  a 'you'll have fun trust me' type of phrase. 

Lady Ayame then became serious, her expression was like the one Mrs. Higurashi had when she scolded Kagome, "Kagome, I thought you had better manners than that, I'd never give you problems. When I sent you in the mountains or in the woods it was for your own good! Back to the party, we should invite Takao and Shisho along with their mates, Nako and Yuri, Sesshoumaru and his stepbrother, Kouga and Ayame, oh, yes, Erishii will have to be there as well." She said with a smile.

"Who's Erishii?" Asked Kagome in a very curios and playful voice.

"He's a dear friend of mine, we were sent to the same school when we were young. He's a bit weird but I assure you, he's fun. Once he put some mud in the teacher's futon. Can you imagine hell? Well, that's what broke the night the sensei found out. Well Kagome, I'm sorry to leave you, but I have to go send messengers to the Lords and letters to all the rest of the people coming tonight. Maybe you should go take a bath." With that, she was about to dismiss herself, when she heard Kagome's soft question she turned around to face the girl with a smile.

"Ayame-san, could I visit my family? It's been a while since I've seen them." Kagome really wanted to see her family, she wanted to tell her mother and grandpa that she was now a general of the Eastern Lands and tell her brother stories of her training. She wanted to start teaching him war tactics he could use to play with his friends. She could bring some souvenirs for Jii-chan, a katana, an ancient scroll or something of the sort. She could eat her mum's Oden and bring some clothes and food back along with some school work.

You could see the girl missed her family, she was looking at the ground and fidgeting with her fingers. It was at times like this that Lady Ayame started doubting Kagome was an eighteen year old, she had that look on her face that made her seem a five year old. It was something akin to a pout, but a bit more anxious. A bit like when kids are in deep thought. "Don't worry Kagome, of course you can visit your family. Just be sure to be here before nightfall, you have to be here when the guests arrive." She watched as the girl before her smiled brightly and thanked her a million times, she was so pure and innocent.

"Thank you so much Ayame-san! I'll be here on time don't worry! See you." Kagome rushed by the Lady's side and hugged her tightly, then, just as fast, she waved good bye and jumped on a tree, leaping from branch to branch heading West. Inuyasha's forest, in fact, was at the very limit of the Western Lands, on the border with the Eastern ones. 

Lady Ayame watched as her student left her garden. Kagome was a wild girl. She liked flowers, animals, rivers and forests, she could stay in a wood for an entire afternoon without getting bored; it was truly amazing for a human. Usually the ones of her race stay in their villages, lighting fires and hiding in their houses because they're afraid of the dark. It was also true that Kagome was a very powerful miko, but great powers didn't mean courage;  and she had a lot. Kagome had learned to use her powers to fill in those senses and movements that humans lacked. She could run faster than many demons, for she used her miko energy to spring from branch to branch, or only just to run freely in a field. She could jump quite high. She was able to make weapons out of energy, which came in handy during battles, just as she could purify any metal one she wielded. Miko energy was truly interesting, many doctors would like to make research on it only for the healing abilities that came with it.

Lady Ayame, instead, was just happy on having the girl around. Wherever Kagome was, there was a friendly and cheerful aura. Taking one last glance to the forest Ayame went inside the palace to attend some business.

***

Kagome was starting to think seriously about the ball Lady Ayame wanted to give. She said she would invite both the dog brothers…that was bad, they were going to put up a fight, and she didn't want to see them; all her problems were related to them. Kouga was going as well, she didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing, her sensei had mentioned a certain Ayame along with the wolf prince, maybe she was his mate? She hoped so. The other Lords were ok, she didn't mind them coming, and even if she did, there was nothing she could do about it, the rulers of the lands had to come to a party organized by Lady Ayame. This was too confusing. 

She stopped by a stream and washed her face, not caring to dry it. Sitting in the middle of the field she was in she started thinking all over again about her friends and all that had happened two years ago. She still searched for Shikon shards when she had some spare time, she had a quarter o the jewel now, counting the shards she already had and the ones she found herself.

Thinking about shard hunting her thoughts went to Sango, Shippou and Miroku. She missed them, she couldn't deny that. Now that her training was over…probably she could visit them. At this she smiled, Shippou would probably crash into her and start crying of joy. Sango would hug her in a suffocating way, and Miroku would grope her like always. She laughed, maybe the exterminator and the monk had told each other their feelings. 

Sitting up she fixed her black haori and hakama, which always got a bit crumpled under her armor. She adjusted her hair and started towards the village. It felt so good meeting with her friends after a long time. The only problem was Inuyasha, she didn't know if she was prepared to meet him. Ha had chosen Kikyou, ok, he was nothing to her now, maybe a friend, after all his happiness meant hers. Yes, Inuyasha was like a big grumpy brother to her now, she laughed when an image of him scolding her crossed her mind. 

Stopping on the verge of the cliff that led to the village she took a deep breath and started down the road to the village; slightly nervous. Would her friends be angry because she never came back? Did they forget her? Shaking her head she looked forward where she could feel the familiar auras that had accompanied her one whole year after she crossed the well for the first time.

She entered the village getting strange looks from everyone, it saddened her a bit, knowing that the people that once trusted and helped her, were now wary of her. Could it be the armor, the katana on her side, and the bow on her back that scared them? Well, whatever it was she didn't care, she was here for a precise reason.

Counting she trained with Ayame-san at dawn, so it was probably ten o'clock in the morning now. They were probably having breakfast, even though it was a bit late. She was now outside Kaede's hut, nobody inside had the minimum idea she was there, she hid her presence and erased her scent. She wondered if they'd recognize her. _No turning back Kagome, it was you decision in the first place to come. _She thought as she moved the tatami door aside. "I was wondering if you had a spare bowl." She said smiling cheerfully as she looked them in the eyes. 

Suddenly she felt something crush against her armor on her stomach, when she looked down she saw Shippou. She scooped him in her arms and hugged him as tightly as she could whispering comforting words as she cried her own tears of joy. "Shh, don't worry, I'm here…" She told him as she returned the hug, he was clinging to her neck as hard as he could, nearly suffocating her.

"Mommy! I missed you so much. I thought you were dead,  but you're back! I'm so happy Mama! You're not hurt are you?" He couldn't believe she was actually alive, he never even dreamed that she would come back. He had just hoped she could rest in peace. He was so lost without her, when both his parents had died the only one who understood him had been Kagome. She was a mother to him, comforting him when he was sad, reassuring when he was scared, and praising when he did something good. Now she was here again he wasn't letting her alone one moment.

"Me dead? I thought you knew better than that, nothing can bring me down! Well yeah, apart Sesshoumaru maybe." She said ironically. _It feels nice having Shippou around. _She thought.

"Kagome-chan! What happened? We were told you were dead…we thought you were. It's so nice having you back!" Sango was also in tears. She threw herself at the young miko hugging her tightly just as Shippou was doing. The exterminator had missed Kagome so much, of the adults she was the one who had shown her emotion more openly a year ago, she remembered crying for days in Kaede's hut. Now that her best friend was back, she just let happiness overtake her.

"Yes Kagome-sama, it's good having you back." Said Miroku standing from his place in front of the low table and smiling. His hands then started to wander a bit too far. He missed Kagome, but he just couldn't leave his lecherous habits, it was too much to ask him. When he got a death glare from Kagome and Sango though, he retreated. He then saw the strange outfit their miko friend was wearing and curiousness crept in his mind. "Kagome-sama, you look more…ehm…threatening?" In fact, with a katana by her side, a bow on her back, black clothes and an armor, Kagome was totally different, she was scary.

"Oh, you mean this," She said looking at her attire, "Lady Ayame insists that I wear it, she says it's not proper for a warrior to wander around in the woods unharmed and without an armor." Kagome wondered what Miroku was up to, he certainly wasn't stupid enough to fear her, nor would he ask an idiotic question such as that without a second meaning to it, or to find out something behind it.

Just as she spoke, Sango burst out shouting, "Lady Ayame?! Did she hurt you Kagome-chan? If she did anything we'll kill her!"

"What do you mean Sango-chan? Ayame-san would never hurt me? Why would she hurt one of her generals? A year ago she found me in the woods after Sesshoumaru attacked me. She taught me how to defend myself and how to fight. She also taught me about war. She's been very nice to me. I owe her a lot." Kagome said calmly, as if it was obvious. She really couldn't understand why Sango was wary of Lady Ayame, she was a generous and gentle lady.

"Kagome-sama, you're one of Ayame-sama's generals? You're joking aren't you?" asked Miroku concerned. First Kagome comes in wearing an armor which covered her chest and stomach, a black haori a with a dragon near the neck and fully armed, and now she was saying she was a general of the Lady of the Eastern Lands, the very same Lady that was Sesshoumaru's ally. This was crazy. She was allied with one who fought side to side with the lord who wanted to kill her.

"I see what you mean Miroku, I know Ayame-san is Sesshoumaru's ally; but that doesn't make a difference, war is upcoming these days, if you knew what's happening I assure you, you'd even ally with Naraku." She was now seated with Shippou in her lap. Sango and Miroku across from her, listening intently to what she had to say. "And by the way, where's Inuyasha? He doesn't seem to be around." She said, quite curios as to where he was. _Probably with Kikyou somewhere. _She thought bitterly.

"I think he's with Kikyou near the Goshinboku, talking about things." Sango said disgusted. She didn't like shard hunting with Kikyou. The indeed priestess could pinpoint the shards at a major distance than Kagome, but she wasn't a person for conversation and would make a sarcastic comment whenever given the possibility; she relied completely on the fact they couldn't kill her because Inuyasha protected her. Sango and Miroku hadn't liked her joining the group a little.

"Yes, Kikyou joined to search for the shards a week after you disappeared Kagome-sama, even though we weren't very happy about it, as you can well imagine." Told her Miroku seriously, as if trying not to hurt her in any way; too bad there was no way lessen the strike he was giving her.

Kagome couldn't believe it. She had been replaced by Kikyou only a week after her presumed death. She didn't cry, she only stared at the fire, it's flames crackling in orange, yellow and red shades. She hugged Shippou tighter, looking for comfort. She clenched her jaw. It wasn't enough he had to betray her and brake her heart. He was just so heartless to replace her with the undead miko; the only person she hated. No, the first person on her list of people she hated; Kikyou, Sesshoumaru, Naraku and Inuyasha. 

Her extreme dislike to the hanyou though, was different to the one she felt for all the others on her list. It was more of a love-hate thing actually. Broken yet again, she decided to go back home for a while to think all that was starting to plague her. 

Looking at the floor she stood up slowly and handed Shippou to Sango. "Guys, I'm going home for the afternoon. Shippou, if it's ok with you, when I come back you can stay with me at Lady Ayame's. Bye minna-san, see you." She didn't exactly know why she went away, she had so many things to tell them…but the though she had been replaced hurt her already shattered heart. This time she swore to herself she wouldn't care for anybody anymore as much as she did before except from Shippou. It only brought to being broken and left hopeless.

"Ok, mommy, I'll go wherever you go, I'll never leave you alone!" Chirped Shippou at the top of his lungs and gave her one last tight hug. 

She smiled softly at him and whispered a 'Thank you Shippou.'  Then she looked at Sango and Miroku, "Bye, and don't tell Inuyasha I was here please. I still have to figure what to tell him…farewell." With that she exited the hut and started walking towards the well. Everybody saw how much she had changed in a few moments of conversation. At first the happiness of seeing them again had cheered her up, but now, as she walked away, black hair flowing freely in the morning breeze, gave a feeling of longing, she was probably feeling awful. Who wouldn't, anybody would feel bad knowing the one you had loved had replaced you with you incarnation. It was as if someone had never seen you for what you were.

The young miko looked like a lone samurai now. She had a black bow on her back, with a quiver of ebony arrows latched horizontally, making an "x" drawing along with the bow. On her left side she kept a katana and on her right a tachi. Her black outfit merged with her hair and gave her an eerie look. Her silver sash flowed in the wind like her hair as much as her gray armor let it.

Anyone who saw her would mistake her for a rurouni. And probably, after all, in her heart, she was…

***

**Glossary:**

Youkai: Demons of the Japanese medieval legends.

Hanyou: Half-demon(youkai)

Miko: Priestess 

Katana: Japanese sword with one edge, usually used by samurai and ninja.

Tachi: Long sword.

Samurai : Japanese medieval lesser lords and major warriors.

Rurouni: Errant samurai

Tetsusaiga : Also known as Tessaiga(in the anime) is the sword Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's father left to his younger son(Inuyasha) It has the power to kill a hundred youkai with one strike.

Tenseiga: Healing sword Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's father left to his elder son(Sesshoumaru) It can bring back the dead and heal a hundred people in one blow if the heart of the wielder is caring and forgiving.

Toukijin: Sesshoumaru's demon sword. It was forged with one of Goshinki's(one of Naraku's offspring which could read minds) fangs by Toutousai's former student Kajinbou(Which was sent away by his sensei for the swords he made were too evil). It has the power to rival Tetsusaiga.  

Minna: Everybody

Shiinidama-chuu: Kikyou's soul stealers. 

N/A: So, that was what came up. Can you believe I had to use an internet connection I'm not allowed to use to update this? That was fairly ok wasn't it? I hope it's not going too to an AU side… I hope to keep it original. This chapter was a bit of a mish mosh wasn't it? So many scene changes. But I'm happy, I wrote my longest chapter in less time than usual, as I said, I think I'm actually getting better at this. R/r ne?


	8. VII : Goshinboku

So people, here I am! It took a bit more this time but I'm happy with the time I used. At least I'm getting in the hang of not leaving things there for weeks and months. Ok , I know don't tell me about _LTFF _ because I'm gonna update in a while; it took a lot of thinking to do and many comp. probs didn't let me  go on writing that one. Anyway, I can't believe I got 109 reviews! Omg! I'm so happy about it. It's you guys who keep me going on!  

Well, about the fic. I'm figuring how to put some romance in this in a few chapters, even though I'm not good at writing it…and it's twisted into a painful romance I guess. I have a few ideas, but problem is I have to put them in a particular scene and so I have to lead things a certain way so that the characters don't try and kill each other or just pretend the other's not there. And it'll be a break from my usual angst and stressful writing. Heh. I don't know why, but every time I start writing something it just falls into mind twisting pain for the characters. It also gets a bit weird and full of mood swings. I guess I put too much of myself in my stories.^-^'    

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & co.

Red Isn't Only Blood

Chapter VII: Goshinboku 

Kagome walked through the village in the opposite direction she came from, towards the well. She was fully intent of leaving this damned place for a few hours. She could have a nice hot bath and think to herself, alone and uninterrupted. Here in the Sengoku Jidai, every time she thought about something, it was as if the kami were bored and had to disturb her. A demon would crash into her room's wall demanding the Shikon no Tama, Satsuki would come announcing dinner, a rumor of a Shard would be heard of and she would have to go and look for it. These sort of things happened every time she didn't want them to happen. It was also true they say that things happen when you least expect or want them.

She sighed, today wasn't her day. All had gone well before her friends told her the news. Visiting was reveling itself a stupid decision. She looked around; there were strange clouds in the sky, filled with rain. She hoped she could get to the well before the storm started, for the wind and the chillness announced a fierce tempest. She could feel the creatures of the forest hurrying to find a shelter somewhere.

The whole scene was familiar, the rain, the loneliness, the sorrow, the trees, the animals hiding. It was all like that day. The day her life had changed drastically because of the person she then had loved. Speaking about which, she noticed she was at the base of the Goshinboku. The sacred tree stood before her, tall in its entire splendor. Sitting under it for a moment she started remembering everything that had happened in that same place. 

She just couldn't regret loving Inuyasha, she just couldn't. It was like a disease; she could hate him as much as she wanted, in the end she would always care for him. But now her caring was different than before. He wanted to be with Kikyou? Fine, he'd do that in Hell. She wanted him to be happy, but he couldn't in this lifetime; his lover was already dead, and he'd have to die with her, bringing Kikyou back to the grave with him in the way it should have been from the beginning. 

Exactly one year after she had lost control for the first time, thinking about all her tribulations, emotional problems and feeling the hanyou's presence on the other side of the same tree she was sitting on, her eyes turned azure once again. Yet this time they held something strange, more like a hint of regret. Also, she wasn't mad or lashing out at everything like the last time.  She hid her feelings under a cold mask of calmness. She looked only a little annoyed. Her aura flared around her in azure and pinkish shades, and this time she did nothing to hide it. Completely letting all spells fade she sat up and calmly walked to the other side of the God tree. 

Kagome thought about what Lady Ayame once had told her, "_Everybody knows about demon rage, but nobody ever heard of spiritual rage; it is nearly more dangerous than the youkai one, for it's pure and innocent. The few beings that can fall into spiritual rage have immense patience, and when their control slips, it means something's wrong. It can happen to powerful mikos for example. __When this happens it is a complete disaster, silent and murderous, unlike with the youkai who nearly go crazy and kill everything they find__. It's silent and murderous. The being who's under certain condition would walk all the Lands looking for revenge as to what caused it's anger and sadness. __It would walk the lands, purifying and killing every corrupted being, then destroying everything that look s wrong in it's eyes. The day this_ _starts will be the day of the judgment_." That was exactly why she couldn't allow herself to get frustrated and masked her emotions under a cold and emotionless outside. She knew that now she was screwing up most of the training Lady Ayame had given her but now she didn't know what else to think apart how. 

When Kagome arrived to her destination, she looked at the memorial erected there with a bored expression, as if the whole morning she had just slept and done nothing. The little shrine was simple in its peace. There was a little table-like stand with a two vases of newly picked flowers and a scroll between them. She saw a roughly written piece of paper attached to the wood; the kanji were big and messy, ruined by what looked like dried tears. Yet, you could read clearly the message: 

_I'll love you always mama._

 She smiled at the little kit's simplicity and felt a bit guilty not taking him with her before. A candle was blowing in the gentle wind and it brought a slight scent of lavender around the small opening in the forest that the place was. She breathed deeply and felt two auras behind.

 She noticed the two people standing behind her reacted in two different ways; one was wary, and the other was disturbed by her only presence. One was the hanyou, source of all her problems and the other the undead miko, second source of her troubles. She didn't want to see them; she was already having problems at keeping calm and not destroying anything,

She was feeling a bit happy that even tough they had thought her dead before that morning, they had built a grave memorial for her. It meant a lot that they still remembered her when she wasn't with them anymore. It was another fact that disturbed her, the two beings behind her. They were nicely conversing right before her 'supposed to be' grave and sanctuary. She already didn't like seeing them together, in this place even less. They couldn't expect to be able to kiss here and get away with it. She wasn't going to get mocked to the very last part of her being and just stand still.

A growl snapped her out of her world as she decided it wasn't the moment to put up a fight, after all she had only nine hours to go back home, go buy some things, get school work and pack up some clothes before going back to Lady Ayame's palace. "It's been a long time, Inuyasha, Kikyou; yet, I'd be glad if you left this place." She said calmly, turning to face them with a cool expression. 

"Just who the fuck are you to say such things? Why should we leave?" Roared Inuyasha directly at her, angry and a bit puzzled by the girl's action. It was like she already knew them. But he couldn't remember meeting any human as her. She, a human, was talking to them, a hanyou and a powerful miko, like they had to submit to her and do what she said. Somewhere in his mind she was familiar, but what he couldn't point were her eyes and clothes, her black hair was familiar. They looked like Kouga's, except they were a way lighter shade of blue, almost crystalline. _Whoever she is she's not giving orders to Kikyou and me._ He thought    

"Because," she said looking back at the small shrine, " I would appreciate if you didn't insult me any further." Now her eyes were looking directly at the hanyou to then switch and glare a threatening stare at Kikyou. It was truly eerie. She was in front of them calm and relaxed, while her interlocutors were tense, one holding an arrow to the younger miko's heart and the other had his hand on his sword.

"You say we're insulting you, dear reincarnation. I don't see how." Told her Kikyou while lowering her bow to ground level, relaxing the string a little. She looked like she wanted to kill the girl on the spot. Yet, if she did all her plans would get ruined. _Poor Inuyasha, he doesn't know what he's getting into. _She thought and smiled evilly to herself.

"If you two wanna stay together I don't have anything to say about it. But I don't appreciate if you do in front of my 'memorial'. It's not very polite to go and kiss in front of the 'grave' of someone you hate or dislike isn't it? " Kagome told them, as it was the most obvious thing in the world and they were stupid for not knowing it. It was her turn now to fool them and she was going to have some fun, but she wasn't going to be evil. Just nasty, like a naughty kid. She smiled.

"Whoa whoa! Stop that! Reincarnation? Your memorial? Is…is that you Kagome?" He said a tad too loud for what he meant. He sounded angry and that didn't look like the best thing now, if this really was Kagome he wasn't going to have her run away again. Even if his pride told him he had all the right to be angry after all the crap she had just said, he ignored for once what his instincts and started using his brain, even if it took a great amount of patience, which he wasn't fond of.

"Who do I look like to you huh? I thought that even if I was gone for a year, after twelve months of shard hunting you'd remember my face." She said with a soft and sad look gracing her features, all the while setting her eyes downcast. She was getting a hit every moment from the minute she had entered the village. Under a similar stress and suck revelations, when she was seventeen she would've cried there and then, falling miserably to the ground sobbing her sorrow till she could no longer stay awake. But now things were different; she could defend her pride and honor with her own strength, she was independent from everybody and everything. She could make people pay for what they had done on the level her conscience let her, and it was too low in comparison to what her mind was thinking. 

Inuyasha felt like his world was turning colored again. He started feeling the blood flowing in his veins, his heart pumping the very same liquid that flowed in his veins. He couldn't see right, all he knew was that his little sister was back. He started feeling like a bird that just learned to fly, and wanted to teach her to, help her, protect her. He wasn't going to let Kagome get injured again. _If this really is Kagome… _Doubt clouded his mind, she could be someone who said to be was Kagome. Maybe this was Naraku with his friend's form, he couldn't be sure about anything now. _Heck, life's getting more complicated by the moment._ He thought sarcastically. "You were dead, how can you still be alive. This doesn't make any sense." Inuyasha told the ningen before him.

"Who told you I was dead?" Kagome inquired, her heart clenching with sadness and anger. She was certain of who told Inuyasha she was dead, but wanted to hear it directly from the hanyou in front of her. That merciless killer didn't have to hurt only her, he even had to go tell her friends she was dead; he had to cause them sorrow as well, she was going to have a talk with him one day about this. 

"…Sesshoumaru, the one whose supposed to have killed you. If you are Kagome." He was really starting to believe this was Kagome; all  he had left now was hope, he had stopped looking and willing for her to be alive nine months ago. He could just wish this was her and that she never was dead. He almost pitied himself; he was a tough person, and look what he was now. The only being capable of making him feel that way was Higurashi Kagome, the girl from the future.

This was really the end of it. She had to go home, not play around with a stupid miko and hanyou who hugged each other and kissed whenever given the possibility. She closed her eyes shut and sighed, a small sarcastic smile on her lips. "Heh, the bastard, he just has to ruin people's lives, he truly is evil. Oh, and by the way Inu-chan, he went very near to it but he didn't kill me. You really don't believe someone like him can kill me do you?"

"Well, girl, he could very well have killed you. You are nothing, just like your weak power. I really don't see why you go around with so many weapons you d can't use." Told her Kikyou with a smirk, completely unaware of the training her reincarnation had undergone. 

"Wanna try that theory?" She said, drawing her sword from its sheath and pointing it directly at Kikyou. "Even though I don't have time to waste with you. I should be home right now." Kagome was just waiting for a chance like this, she could kill Kikyou and it wasn't going to be her entire fault, on some point of view, it was the undead priestess who'd made some misplaced sarcasm; but before of killing the miko she was going to make her and her lover feel what she had. It was even more _Revenge is better served cold, they say. _She mused.

"You think you're better than me? You're going crazy Kagome, put down that weapon you can't use. And just to make you know, I don't have time to waste either." Said Kikyou placing her bow on her back and starting to take her leave. "Inuyasha, we should be heading back to the village don't you think?"

"Kikyou, I…" babbled Inuyasha unsure on weather to stay or not. He was finally able to get a sniff of her scent, until that moment she had been upwind and her smell was carried in a different direction. She was his friend Kagome. The one who was supposed to have been killed by his half-brother, the one he wanted to protect after Kikyou, his adopted little sister. He wanted to stay, but would the elder priestess forgive him for it? "Kikyou, you go, I'll be back in a few moments." He told her, all the while looking at Kagome, who hadn't lowered her weapon.

"Ok koishii, but remember, I'm waiting for you in Kaede's hut." Said the revived miko. And with that, Kikyou fled in the distance on the path that brought her to the village. 

Kagome got a bit sick when she heard Kikyou call Inuyasha 'koishii'. It was, gross, in a way to hear such words from a living dead. Her heart clenched hearing that word from someone like her incarnate and uttered to the man she used to love. Kagome was alive, healthy and cheerful, or at least she used to be; and Kikyou was…dead. Yet he picked that being over her. She felt all the heaviness of the actions of a year ago weighing on her shoulders yet again. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes but she didn't let them. She wasn't going to cry another time for him, for anybody. The time for crying was over. Hopefully with Lady Ayame she would find something to keep her from her problems and sorrows and time would help her forget, it always helped. "I'll take my leave as well, after all I didn't mean to visit you anyways, it was just a coincidence we met." She told him relaxed, as if inside she was feeling nothing, nothing at all.       

"No Kagome! You and me are having a talk now! First I want you to tell me where you've been this whole year and why you didn't come back!" Inuyasha told her, a little more than angry.

"Like you cared about what happened to me…" The young miko said, looking at a nearby tree with a far away expression. 

"Maybe if you'd tell me then I would!" He said again, his voice high, but not as much as before. He saw she was a bit uncomfortable with the subject and he didn't know what to think. She could have gone through a lot, for all he knew, and her attitude was making him more worried by the minute. What if she was a demon's slave. No, that was highly unlikely, she wouldn't have weapons and wouldn't certainly be allowed to go back home. What was it then?

"I trained somewhere and didn't want to be disturbed." came her flat remark, her sheathed sword now by her side. If she was right, Ayame-san would invite Inuyasha to the party, even if Kagome didn't like the idea. She wanted to see the face of Inuyasha when he saw her at the palace, he would probably be his grumpy self and hurt her somehow. As he usually did. He really never changed did he?

They were now sitting. She was on a tree branch she had jumped on earlier, occasionally looking down at him on the spot the he was seated; which was an outside root of the Goshinboku. The air was chilly and rain was near. The sky was a dark gray and the clouds voluminous. The only two beings outside were a miko and a hanyou. They sat in silence. One looked angry, the other was too difficult to picture. Black and silver hair flowed in the wind. Three swords lay in their sheath silently, waiting to be drawn, yet it didn't look like the owners would fight physically. The air was too tense.

Kagome brought her hands together in a prayer-like way while thinking, when she opened them, there was a little white light inside. Looking at it she talked to the person beneath her,  "You know what's so funny in all this? That I knew it. I knew you'd hurt me. But I was so stupid as to blind myself from it. You choose a dead being over me… I know how it feels, to die, I prefer living." She was now holding the light with one hand and gently playing with it.

"…" Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He was at loss of words, she was opening to him, but he wasn't sure it was for the better, she was telling him all he feared, everything that had kept him from making a decision between Kagome and Kikyou. It felt like one last, good-bye. He hurt her, he knew he had. That was why she had run away from them, nearly getting herself killed. It was all his fault, the way she was now, broken and wounded, was all his fault. He couldn't forgive himself. She was suffering because of him. 

"Do you know how death feels Inuyasha? It's terrible at first, the blinding pain, you can't breathe properly, all your life passes slowly before you. It makes you feel awful. You regret dying so much in those moments, you think about the ones who you care for and the ones who care for you and how they're going to feel. Then you start feeling cold like every minute a bit of energy is being sucked from you. Your feet start going numb, then your legs, hands, arms, abdomen, chest; and before you know it you're fainting. The dried blood on your clothes and skin makes every movement painful so you stop moving, breathing, for even that is painful. Then the rain would wash the blood and start pouring in your wounds, dropping regularly on your open wounds, hurting you as much as humanly possible, in my case," Kagome said.

 She had stopped playing with the little glowing object, but it still floated above the palms of her hands. She stared at it intently, searching for some comfort in it. She had never dreamed of telling anyone what she'd felt that day. It was hers, but somehow here with Inuyasha, in this place, with a weather like this and her sad mood, she just started opening, not thinking about what she was saying or doing.

The hanyou looked at her fiddling with what he did not recognize, while she told him what she'd felt that day. He was shocked. He didn't know how a person could feel those emotions ad still be sane…alive. She had experienced pure pain, both of the mind and spirit and he was the culprit, on some part. He felt terrible, that explained it all. He knew some of it, when Kikyou pinned him to the tree it was a similar thing, but he just fell unconscious, he didn't feel much pain and didn't have time to think much apart the fact he didn't understand his love's actions; but Kagome had had enough time to think about a lot of torturing things before collapsing.    

"Then it gets better. You feel like slipping away. You close your eyes for desperation and you feel tired of everything. You're surrounded by black, a place with no apparent ending, nor start. You feel lost and start giving up. But somehow you see that the darkness brings you some ease. You start feeling lighter and your mind frees from all problems, you forget everything apart who you are and that blackness can help your pain go away. Then you just faint, the pain forgotten and death's nearer than life. All you have to do is wait until one of your ancients comes and retrieves your soul to lead it to Nirvana." A lone tear escaped one of her eyes, it trailed along her right cheek and landed on the forest floor to be absorbed by the ground . 

 "Kagome I don't know what to say. What I experienced when Kikyou hit me, wasn't that hard. I barely had the time to realize I was fainting." He told her truthfully.

"Don't.ever.say.that.name, in front of me again." She said looking at him, eyes narrowed and a threatening strong voice. "You know nothing about what I've been through because of her; always too blind because you two used to love each other fifty years ago. You know what? I despise you. You can't move on and start a new life. You still stay with a woman who practically killed you. No, a walking corpse who, still…wants to kill you," She said in disdain.

"What are you saying Kagome! You never acted like this! Something's happened to you! Tell me what it is I want to help you. I want to protect you…" Inuyasha told Kagome. He was very afraid for her. She was having extreme mood swings, he felt if she didn't get some help she would explode in a way or the other, maybe get mad. She had so many things bottled up inside of her, things she told nobody which were eating her inside and wouldn't let her free. Memories that haunted her probably.

"You say something's happened Inuyasha? Right! I just came back from training and find out that a week after I was gone Kikyou took my place! How do you think I felt Inuyasha? How do you think I still feel? In this time everybody knows me as Kikyou's reincarnation; at least many do. How would you feel if everybody thought you were the reincarnation of Naraku? I don't think you'd feel fine! That's exactly how I feel!" She didn't want people to look at her and ask her if she was Kikyou. It drove her crazy. She wanted to shout to the world she was Kagome and no one else; she would show people what she was going make her own fame, she would be known as Kagome Higurashi, not as Kikyou's reincarnation. Not now, not in the future, time for patience was over. 

"Kagome! No one thinks of you only like a reincarnation. Why would someone only think it? To me and everybody else you'll always be Kagome, no one else. Let me try and help you." Said Inuyasha desperately, trying to cease her shouting.

"Too late Inuyasha! You already did a good enough job the first time! Look at what you did! You left me alone and hopeless! You swore you'd protect me and then said the same thing to that…bitch, who wants to kill me. Do you think I can forget? Do you think I can pretend nothing's happened and just start over again! That's not it Inuyasha! Now you have your corpse and I have to search for something to hold onto! Just leave me alone and go on your way, we each will. Forget me and I will forget you!" She shouted to him after jumping down from the tree. Her fists were clenched by her sides, her knuckles white. She clenched her jaw from preventing anything else coming out, he already knew enough. 

"Don't talk about Kikyou like that! And I told you, I'll always protect you no matter what!" He yelled. 

"Can't you see? You always think about her first! No matter what I'll always be a shadow to her! No matter what!" Kagome shouted the top of her lungs, taking a few steps backwards, towards the forest. The sky was growing blacker by the moment and the little flying white thing she had created floated on top of her shoulder glowing dimly in the dark atmosphere. All was tense and even the wind had stopped blowing. This was the calm before the storm. A frightening thing to many. "I'm leaving!" The shout was heard through all the forest.

As Kagome started running to the well Inuyasha ran behind her, but was subdued in the process. When the spell wore off he simply watched the way she'd left sadly. A tear ran down his face. It wasn't for him though, but for Kagome and what she had suffered. He then watched the little white thing Kagome had left, a firefly... Kagome had the gift to grant life or death, a very dangerous one if in evil's hand. He couldn't believe she hadn't killed him with such a power. He made his way back to the village, she needed time to think and he wasn't certainly going to take it from her in a moment like this. With the firefly following him, he slowly walked to the group of huts that could be seen in the distance looking at the landscape before him pensively

Meanwhile Kagome reached the well. Before jumping in she fell on her knees, one hand holding the rim of the wooden construction and started hitting the ground with her fist. She had enough of this. No matter what she told herself or what she wanted to do, when it involved Inuyasha, she could never do as she liked, she always ended up desperate. Never mind how much she tried to hate him; or if she told herself so, at the end she would always care and feel something for him and hurt herself. "You're, an idiot Inuyasha. I'm…an idiot." She choked between clenched teeth. The wounds from a year ago were still open, from both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. This new fight just added another hit to her already worn out soul.

Sitting up she jumped in the well and felt the warm magic around her. It looked as if the well was trying to soothe her sorrows. The purple light enveloped her in what seemed a motherly hug, and she allowed herself to relax in the momentary peace, even if it was for only a few seconds. When she hit the bottom of the well in her time she slowly climbed it. Once she opened the wooden doors she looked at Tokyo; it really was so much different from Sengoku Jidai, both in the nature and way of living. She didn't know what time she preferred.

***

A/N: So, this is what came out. It was mainly an Inuyasha/Kagome thing. It was mainly to show what is going on in their minds. So far Inuyasha feels guilty (oh poor guy he always does.) and Kagome just doesn't know; when it gets to the pup she's always confused. So far so good ain't it? I hope so at least. Gah, I'm getting into boring stuff now. Hnn…oh yeah. I might be taking a bit more to update these days. Here where I am in holiday I can go ice-skating so I'm there at least 4-5 hours a day and it tires me out a lot. I'll try to update in no more than two weeks though. 


	9. VIII : Messengers and Dragons

A/N: Hello, I know it's been a while since I updated, and I'm sorry. Didn't do a lot of things that kept me that busy, but I guess I was just feeling a tad lazy. And because of that…I edited only one time… *Begs forgiveness* 

Anyway…_How will they fall in love? _Hmm, I'm asked this question loads of times. Let's just say I have my ways; heh. No, really, they will, I just think that people can't overcome hate very easily, after all it's one of the strongest emotions someone can feel. Time, it will take time and a few well placed scenarios. Trust me. _What about the ball? _Ahem…next chapter. I know it should've been in this one, but…I couldn't let you wait more could I? Anyway. It'll be a very interesting little event. _Chapter 6 twice. _Yeah, sorry about that, someday I was sleepy and messed everything up. I fixed it right a few weeks ago see? 

That's pretty much it. On to the story---

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & co. 

Red Isn't Only Blood

Charter VIII: Messengers and Dragons 

Kagome walked towards the main entrance of the Higurashi shrine. Seeing Inuyasha had remembered her how much life could pain. She had nearly forgotten it and now she was paying the consequences. You shouldn't run away from your problems and hide; that was one of the major rules of life, yet she had deliberately ignored it. When she woke at Lady Ayame's palace a year before, what she was being offered seemed like the best way to escape all her problems and fears. She was going to be trained and then she would look for the shards alone without any help, because people can trust only themselves, anybody who tells you they care, lies. Not one single person can care for anybody but himself or herself. The strange thing was that she still cared for others. Shippou and her family, were the ones she thought and cared for the most.

 Speaking about which, she wasn't sure how her family would react to what she had to say. She liked the idea, battle was a part her life now, but her mum and Oyaji wouldn't be too happy about her going to war would they? After all they were paranoid and overprotective when she searched for the shards; she could just guess what was going to happen this time. She wasn't actually looking forward to it. And Souta? He would probably go hyper, he liked anything that had to do with youkai and combat, he freaked Kagome out a bit. Deciding to see their reactions instead of only imagining them, she opened the door.

"Mama, Jii-chan, Souta! I'm home!" She yelled at the top of her lungs while she shut the door a bit too fiercely; the house, which was quite old, shook. Being home was one of the best things she could think of. Starting to walk up the stairs she heard a loud crash from her brother's room. 

"Ahh! My console! Who's that freak that made it fall?" She heard her brother shouting. She started laughing. Suddenly the child popped his head out of the room and started yelling again, "You! My console just-" then he saw who it was and hugged his sister tight. "Sis! I missed you so much! Where were you for two months? You said you'd visit once every thirty days!"

Kagome ruffled his hair in a loving manner and told him that when she visited the month before it was very late at night and that he was sleeping. She didn't tell him it was her who'd insisted he could sleep though. That day she'd told her mum and grandfather all the truth about a year before. They hadn't known; he hadn't explained, but as a month before she'd achieved more security in herself than she's done in eleven months, and overcome the fact about her presumed death, she wasted no time in telling her-adult-family. Trying to sneak away from the subject she did the thing she knew her brother hated worse-even though she was joking-she blamed him. "You sleepyhead! How can you prefer sleep to your big sister, " She said crossing her arms and faking an annoyed look.

"It your fault. You didn't wake me up…you can blame only yourself...no no, I'm kidding don't worry." He said smiling widely at her. "Anyway sis," he started again "You look so cool! Usually when you come home you're dressed in miko garbs, why the drastic change? Will you teach me Kenjutsu one of these days? I absolutely love swords and fighting. Oh, did I tell you mum agreed in letting me go to Kendo at school? I'm so happy. There is this guy in the club who is really tough. He's in his last year at my school. He reminds me a bit of Inuyasha nii-chan. He takes both judo and kendo lessons. I wonder how he stands all the homework and the after-school clubs…" Souta had had so much to tell his sister when she was away; he missed the talks they had when they were younger. Those times Kagome hadn't traveled through time risking her life every minute. Sure, now she was stronger than many people in their time and could teach him lots of stuff, but was it worth it if she was away most of the time? He preferred having her home and weak, rather than strong, in Sengoku Jidai and in harms way. Suppressing the bad thoughts that were starting to form in his mind, Souta concentrated on enjoying as much as he could while his sister was home.

"Wow. I'm happy for you Souta. I would've never guessed mum would say yes. You know how she's overprotective, always saying stuff like 'be careful not to hurt yourself,' or 'I'm not letting you go to that amusement park, it looks dangerous'. Poor mama, she's really tense all the time. I wonder how I'm gonna tell her what I've gotta say." Kagome told Souta rolling her eyes. She was happy she could have a normal conversation with her brother alone. It had been so long since they'd talked together alone like the old times. 

When she was home playing with her brother she could forget everything. That was why her heart was at peace now; both it and her mind were happy at the moment. She didn't want to think about anything about her problems in Sengoku Jidai; only the few happy things she could tell her family. Funny memories like when Shisho's mate, Yuri, threw him into the lake in Ayame's castle because he was being a jerk to Ayame-san. At the time Kagome was in her room, which was on the opposite side of the lake, near in the training grounds; but the shouts of anger of Shisho and the laugher of the two ladies was heard in all the palace. 

"U-huuu, anybody there? Kagomeee?" She was brought back to reality by her bother who was waving a hand in front of her face; she hadn't even noticed she was daydreaming. She laughed gently and smiled at her brother.

"Nothing, nothing, I was just thinking that's all."

"Oh, you had such a stupid little smile on your face, I thought it might get stuck if I didn't do something." Souta said cheerfully. How long had it been since he'd had the opportunity to taunt his sister? He couldn't even remember it. So, deciding he was feeling playful, he ran to the main door, opened it, and started running as fast as he could around the shrine, screaming like a five-year old 'catch me if you can'.

"Oh gods, some people really don't grow up do they?" Yet this time her voice was light and joyful as she looked at the ceiling with a smile on her lips. Hurriedly he started catching after her brother shouting friendly, "How could you-! Come back here, now!"

And both brother and sister started laughing while running around the shrine, in and out of the various doors of the house.

***  

"As I was saying Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Ayame of the Eastern Lands requests your presence at a ball she is giving this night." Said a young Inu-youkai with short brown hair. He had black eyes and was wearing dark blue colored clothes, for blue was the color of the lands of the East from generations.

"And what would be the purpose of this ball?" Asked in a cool voice Lord Sesshoumaru, looking at the mountains beyond his garden. Not giving a single glance at the messenger that had arrived ten minutes ago. The boy had stopped more than once to see if he the person he was speaking to was actually listening. Sesshoumaru grinned to himself, it was so easy to make people uneasy. Just merely looking somewhere else and asking a few specific questions and…poof. There you had a completely nervous person near you.

"Lady Ayame has found a new general Sesshoumaru-sama. My Lady is going to announce to the other Lords and Ladies her new friend." The boy told him quickly. Eager to leave the Western palace and head East as fast as possible.

"Well then, you are dismissed. Tell Lady Ayame I'll be there around nightfall. Jaken, escort Genji-san to the main entrance." Said Sesshoumaru to the messenger that was clearly happy of leaving his castle.

"Thank-you very much then, Lord Sesshoumaru." Replied Genji while making a deep bow. He was led to the main entrance from Jaken and sped off towards his Lady's Lands; not even looking at Sesshoumaru's servant, who grumbled and uttered a few curses about unworthy, disrespectful messengers. While he walked back inside the castle his mind turned back to the old days when such arrogance was punished with death.

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru sat on a boulder to think. It was more than a century that none of the Lords or Ladies didn't elect new captains or generals; due to the fact that all the ones already in service were excellent and had still much time to live. Not that this was bad news, the years they were living were very turbulent and tense. Not only humans were fighting their civil wars, many youkai tribes fought one against the other for childish reasons; these stupid little arguments were only provoking the death of many people and the destruction of any cities; which was very bad indeed. 

 He wasn't looking forwards to the night's events because, unlike the meeting between the four Lords, well three plus Lady Ayame, they wouldn't be talking about the Land's problems. Thought, he had to say, he was quite interested to see who the new general was. Probably some young, energetic, arrogant pup who thought he was above everyone else…or maybe not. Lady Ayame had always been strange, as far as he knew it could just as well be an old, grumpy, lecturing cat youkai. Well, if that was the case he wasn't going to have a very nice relationship with him. Cats, he hated cats, they always had something stupid to say every moment. Anyway, that wasn't what he was supposed to be thinking about. He would probably have to prepare mentally for all the gossip most of the people at the gathering would say, he couldn't believe all those people could remember so much stupid things. 

They would without doubt try to scare or annoy in some way the new general. It was a mystery what jealousy could do to one. Anger, hatred, none of these emotions could rival against jealousy. Many people hate, hold disgust ad want to kill somebody else; but death isn't the worse thing that can happen. Torture is far worse, pain during life is worse. Therefore a person, whom for jealousy does all in its possibilities to hurt another, can cause much more pain that death. That was how the world worked more or less, because power ruled the world. He'd learnt the hard way what it meant to hold power. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken-san told us to prepare a change of clothes for you'll be attending a party tonight. It has been place in the bench near the wardrobe in the hot springs." Told him one of the servants bowing deeply, never looking up.

"Very well, I'll be there in a minute, you can leave." He told her, dismissing her waving slightly his hand towards the house.

 Deciding to take a relaxing bath before the certainly stressing night he turned towards the house and went to the hot springs, thinking only about the important things.

***

In Kaede's village the sun shone high. It was around noon. The passed rain was just a memory for it had lasted only half an hour, maybe a little more. The grass was twinkling magically while the water drops slowly evaporated from its surface. The children were running back from the fields as their mothers called them in for lunch. The strong smell of food lingered in the village, soup, cooked vegetables and other type of simple plates. From every house you could see a small cloud of smoke floating in the air above each hut to then disappear. Near one of the two figures were in deep contrast with the peace of the place. A demon exterminator who was seated with her back against the hut's wall, and a monk who sat a in front of her eating some soup and had a few red handprints on his face, were talking. They didn't look as happy as the rest of the village people…and didn't seem t notice a small kid sitting on top of the hut listening to their conversation.     

"Hey Sango, what do you think about-?" Said Miroku.

"I don't know houshi-sama. She looks ok, but when you speak about Kikyou or Inuyasha…something changes. Her silence was almost scary." Told him Sango while she was polishing Hiraikotsu. _It was almost like she was someone else._

A frown appeared on the cute face of the kid. __

"You're right, I don't know what happened during this year, but I think we should keep an eye open. In case something happens." He didn't know what Kagome was thinking, but whatever it was he had a bad feeling about it. She wasn't fit for battlegrounds and wars; she had a forgiving heart by nature and he couldn't imagine her involved in 

these youkai problems. He just couldn't imagine her turning into a murderer. Because that was war, or you turn into a killer or you'll be a victim.

"You know she wont let us." Said the exterminator looking seriously at him.

"I didn't mean to follow, Shippou could send us a letter every now and then. What do you think?" Miroku suggested.

"Looks like a good idea. But what about Shippou, I don't know if he'll do it." She really wasn't sure Shippou was going to do something he wasn't allowed to tell Kagome, he always told her whatever he did.

"Hey, I'm here you know." Yelled the kitsune from his hiding spot. "You know, it's not very polite to speak about people behind their back, especially when one o the two is listening." He told them grinning the same way he used to when Kagome sat Inuyasha.

"There you are Shippou. You saved us a lot of explaining by spying. And we weren't talking behind yours and Kagome's back; we're just worried. We're friends aren't we? That's why we care Shippou." Miroku said for both himself and Sango.

"Yeah yeah, who was complaining? I'm just really happy Kagome's back. I've missed my mama so much this feels like a dream. Anyway, I guess I could do it, if it's for Kagome's welfare I have nothing against it." Told them the kitsune cub looking at the fire where the soup left over was still hot. Then he pointed at the food. "Sango, could I have some of it please? I'm starving." 

At this the monk and the exterminator laughed. Shippou could be so serious on moment and so carefree the other. It was amazing how wise he could be at his young age; it was probably because he'd been forced to grow up by events he couldn't control. The death of his parents, shard hunting, Naraku and then the disappearing of his almost adoptive mother; they were all very hard situations for a child to withstand. "Yes Shippou, here you are." Said Sango placing a bowl of soup in his tiny hands.

"Oh, I forgot to tell. Around fifteen twenty minutes ago, coming back from the fields, I met this weird guy dressed in blue, he was a kitsune to be exact. He was happy to see me, don't know why though. Well, he gave me this letter for Inuyasha, looks quite important." He said while slurping his soup and munching a few of the vegetables inside.

"Hey, what about me brat?" Said a voice from behind them.

"Oh hello Inu-baka. Here, a guy gave me this for you." Said Shippou smugly throwing the signed parchment to the hanyou.

"Feh. Keep your mouth shut brat." Inuyasha replied ripping the letter open. He quickly read the content and a look of astonishment spread on his face. "Hey Miroku, read this."

_"To the younger son of Inutaisho, former Lord of the Western Lands, Inuyasha-san, _

_                                                                                                                                                    You are invited to the ball I am hosting tonight at the Eastern Palace; I believe you still remember where it is. The ball will start at nightfall. I expect your presence. There will be no violence at the ball and no blood will be shed within the palace walls. Once the ball is finished you are free to do as you please. You may also sleep over and head back home the next morning if you desire. Until then, have a good afternoon." _

_                                                                                                                                                                            'Sincerely, Lady Ayame of the Eastern Lands'_

"You going Inuyasha?" Asked the monk looking back at his friend.

"Guess I don't have much choice." Inuyasha said looking slightly interested.

Miroku, Sango and Shippou exchanged defeated looks.

***

"Mummy, mummy! Help me!" shouted Souta as he dashed behind his mother trying to escape from his sister who was now wearing white pants and a black t-shirt with some waves drawn on the front. Mrs. Higurashi had just arrived from the supermarket and was carrying a few bags containing lots of food. She looked a bit worn by all the stairs she had to climb to arrive to the house entrance. It was now noon and the sun was high in the sky, the spring breeze cooled the weather a bit, but other than that it was eerily hot for April. Sakura trees were starting o blossom and even the Goshinboku was expected to bloom that year; it had been so long since it had happened last time. 

"Hello Kagome dear; what's happening here?" said the Lady, urging both her son and daughter towards the house. They'd grown up so much, yet they still played like five years ago. Life was really strange sometime; and no doubt people are a mystery. They could change so much on the outside because of terrible accidents and events, but remain the same inside and express that part of themselves with the people they trusted more and cared for. "I bet Kagome's got loads to tell us; don't you dear?"

At this Kagome swallowed, she smiled broadly and nodded. "But before I tell you I have to go buy a few things and ask Eri-chan for homework. I'll be back at four o'clock more or less. I guess. I'd really love to stay here with you all day, but I have to go find some clothes for this party Ayame-san is holding tonight. I certainly am not going to wear one of those fancy colorful kimonos she always wears at gatherings." She said.

"Oh but Kagome, you would look so nice in a kimono; it's very feminine. Don't tell me you're going to wear trousers, ho many times do I have to tell you you're not a boy Kagome?" Said exasperatedly Mrs. Higurashi to her daughter.

"Actually, that was quite what I was wanted to wear; and I will mum, I don't care if I'm pretty wearing a kimono. People are supposed to know me for who I am, and I don't wear fancy clothes or skirts anymore. I've changed mama, you should know that better than anyone else." She said seriously.

"I've got no chance right?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

At this Kagome laughed, she liked winning arguments over clothes, especially when they were between her and her mum. When she was younger her mother always insisted she wore skirts because they were feminine; that's pretty much why she always wore them, it was something to remember her where she was from and that she had a family-and a mother who loved skirts, something to remember there were people who cared deeply for her- who missed her. "See ya later mum, and Souta, be a good boy while I'm out ok?" And with that she ran down the steps and waved her hand to them.

---

~Five PM, Tokyo, Higurashi Shrine~

"Hey sorry guys, it took me more than I thought." Kagome said while she entered the house. She wanted to see how her mum reacted to what she'd done that afternoon. She'd probably go crazy, but it was really worth it. She'd worn a sleeveless shirt exactly for that purpose. Her mother was going to have a heart attack.

"Don't worry Kagome-chan it's ok, we still have a few hours together ne?" Mrs. Higurashi said while she was tidying the living room, not really looking at her daughter. When she looked at Kagome her eyes went wide from the shock and she collapsed on a sofa, "What did you-"

_Just at I expected. _Kagome thought, "Oh, c'mon mama, it's not that tragic. My earlier scar was far worse! At least this covers it. I think it's really cute. It looks good don't you think?" The girl told her mother, as if having a dragon tattooed on her left cheek and arm was an everyday thing. Of course it didn't look bad, actually, it gave the girl a unique look, as if it had always meant to be there. She liked it very much, the dragon's head was on her cheek and it's body traveled all the way down her right arm, it's tail on the back of her hand. 

"Kagome, I thought you were going to buy clothes and ask Yushi for some homework. You didn't say anything about tattoos. I'm really disappointed this time." Mrs. Higurashi told her daughter. 

"But mama, I did buy clothes and stop at Yui's house for schoolwork. Really I did, it's just that I passed by this tattoo shop and couldn't resist. It's been a while since I've wanted to do it and now I had a reason, it covers my scar doesn't it? Please mama, don't be angry." Kagome begged. She absolutely didn't think her mother would believe she'd lied. She could never do that to her family, she always told them the truth…the less disastrous one, but truth nonetheless.

"I'm not angry Kagome…I just don't see why you had to do it. You nice even without a dragon on your face and arm." Mrs. Higurashi said sighing.

"Ok, umm… mama, I..." _Am I really sure I can tell them? What will they say? Are they prepared for such news? No, probably not. _She thought. She just couldn't tell them she was going to war. For how much it excited and made her happy; they couldn't understand. Life in Tokyo was much too different from life in Sengoku Jidai, they'd go crazy, try to seal the well or something of the sort. She smiled, she would tell them eventually, but not now.

"Yes Kagome?" Replied the lady.

"Nothing, why don't we all play some game?" She proposed. 

"Did I hear the word game?! I wanna play too!" Souta yelled running down the stairs.

"Maybe something on history…" Said an old man entering through the door. "Sorry for not being her before, I was meditating. Kagome, what did you do to your face? And your arm? Shouldn't you wash yourself from mud?" he said nonchalantly.

Everybody started laughing while Souta whispered to his sister 'Jii-chan needs to put on glasses'. And so Kagome laughed even harder while her mother was taking out monopoli. "I hope you people are good at business and economy; otherwise you'll lose all your money!" Mrs. Higurashi declared as she opened the box and started getting out the pieces…

After three hours they were still playing; Souta and Kagome were now in society together, due to Souta's near failing. And Mrs. Higurashi and her father were crushing both brothers down. All that was left to the poor brothers were only two thousand yen. After they lost another thousand yen in one of their mother's hotels they gave up and were defeated.

"That's not fair. We don't know as much as you two do on money and that kind of stuff…" grumbled Souta. 

"It's been wonderful, I can't remember the last time I passed such a good evening with you," Kagome said to her family, "but, unfortunately I have to go. You know, I have only an hour and a half more or less before the 'party' starts." She sighed, "See you. Oh, and I figured a way to send you letters! Every once in a while I'll plop a letter down the well, be sure to check will ya?"

"Ok Kagome dear, we will don't worry, you should go know, before you're late. And please, be careful." Mrs. Higurashi hugged her daughter tightly.

"Yeah nee-chan! Beat the crap out of those mean youkai! And yes, you should improve at monopoli for next time sis." Souta giggled, hugging her and running back to his room; leaving Kagome fuming behind. He had the courage to mock her! Suddenly she was aware that her grandfather was nowhere to be seen. She looked around the room to find him, but when she asked her mother where he was he appeared at the door with two swords in hand. "Jii-chan what-?"

"Here Kagome, keep these. I've meant to give them to you a or a long time now. They're family treasure. More than five hundred years old. I suggest you keep them well." He held out to her the katana and the wakizashi he had in his hands and Kagome reached out to them. 

The moment she touched them she felt something, like a stinging sensation on her palm. The swords were light, their edges incredibly sharp for swords so old. She guessed her grandfather took good care of them; she would do just the same. The sheaths were black, both had a dragon drawn on them and where the sword and the sheath met, there was a blue silken ribbing holding it in place. Both swords were the same outside, even if the length changed a bit from one to the other. "Oh, thank you very much Oyaji! I don't know how to thank!"

"Then don't, it's a present. I hope they'll protect you. Go change and head back, I'm sure they're waiting for you." He told her while she hugged him.

The girl nodded and after waving to her mum and grandpa she ran up to her room to change. She started crying silently as soon as she reached her bedroom, both from happiness and sadness. She couldn't believe she hadn't told them. How could she? But after all, who could blame her? She didn't want them worrying everyday about her safety and wondering if she was dead. No, that wouldn't do. She preferred feeling guilty than giving them such a burden.  After all she could always tell them another time couldn't she? Lifting her armor over her head she plopped it on her shoulders and tied the sash around it. Wiping the tears from her eyes and face she placed her new katana and wakizashi at her side. She tied her old swords at her backpack and stepped on the edge of her window. "Good-bye everyone! See you next time!" She shouted. She left like that every time. She was sure that if she looked at them while she was going back she'd surely remain there she hated the sad looks they had an their face and she felt incredibly guilty and responsible. Another thing she hated were the pitiful looks her mother and grandfather gave her; she didn't need pity, she could make it on her own, they should think about their own problems, they already had enough. It wasn't exactly a good thing right now to dwell on these things. She was already late.

She jumped from the window and walked towards the well, when she reached it she jumped down and started her way down the path that led to Kaede's village. She had promised to bring Shippou with her after all.

***

**Monopoli: **For the ones who don't know, Monopoli is a game where you have to make the more money (even though they're fake) you can by putting houses or hotels on the squares (which are named as streets). When someone's little 'marker' (or piece, you know, that thing that marks where you are) stops in a square where someone else has houses or a hotel he has to pay a certain amount of money. If the person stops in a square where he or she has a hotel or houses of their own, they don't pay and wait their next turn. This game can go on forever, really, it's so much fun. People can also lend money and get together; at least that's how I play it. Hope this made some sense.   

A/N: Hi guys. Whadya think? I think it was fairly nice done thing. I'm so happy to know people like and read this fic. I really put a lot into it, you're just great people, even if you don't review. You really make my day. ^-^ 

Okies, I'll give you a little hint on the next chapter because I'm nice: 

I'll kill your brother doggy,

Because he broke me fluffy;

I'll let you live puppy,

Because you killed me doggy.[may change]

-Kayrin


	10. IX : Dogs, wolves and mysteries

A/N: So, haven't got much to say today. Finally the moment all of you were waiting! The ball/gathering/party thing. I had a wierd time writing it, really! Things to write just popped out of my head, I had to take more than a few off and stick them to the next chapter otherwise this chapter would've been ten thousand words long or something. Gosh. 

_Shard hunting, where did it go? _Well…Kagome hasn't forgotten about the Tama, she's just thinking about other type of emotional problems. She will, at some point you will see, go back to collect kakera. In case you haven't noticed, she already has a bit of the Shikon. 

_Inuyasha and Kikyou? _Well, I'm not pretty sure what I'm going to do with them, for now they're just guys who come on and off stage when called, maybe they'll be something more in a near future. And yeah, ^-^ Kikyou's so OOC. 

_Next_ _update?_ Well, I have been trying to update on Fridays, but as it seems it worked only once, screw it (I apologize for my language, I'm a bit angry about this), I'll just update when I have a chapter ready. I hate it when I can't keep things into a decent schedule. But, back to the main thing, I usually update every two weeks. 

_About the little mean hint._  About the poem on the earlier chapter, yeah, it had something to do with the small "lyric" you'll find in here. It was another way I wrote it. So I figured that as I liked both and couldn't put two in one chapter I would put one on a chapter as a hint and the other on the actual chapter. 

_Her Tattoo._ Oh, I did a REALLY BAD error on the chapter before! The dragon should be on her LEFT cheek and arm…otherwise all the arts I did on her would be all wrong!! Oh no, I'm not changing all the pictures, I changed a few words.

_Depressing rock songs?[Especially for kimusume kaoru] _Yeah dude! You rock! You should try listening to _"Nothing else matters"_ by Metallica reading this chapter, it will make an awesome effect. I assure! That's what I listened to while writing this. I LOVE that song! "So close no matter how far…lalala…"…*falls asleep singing* 

_Description and dialogue. _For the happiness of some of you, in this chapter there is quite some dialogue. ^-^

Reading this chapter you should listen to: Either _"Nothing else Matters"_ by Metallica, _"Kiss from a Rose_" by Seal or _"Shinjitsu no shi"_ from the album _"Do as Infiinity"_ of the Inuyasha anime soundtrack. I think music really gives something magic while reading a story. 

Disclaimer: Inu-yasha & co. don't belong to me

Red Isn't Only Blood

Chapter IX: Dogs, wolves and mysteries

Kagome jumped soundlessly from the well and scanned her surroundings. Everything was as she remembered it.The towering trees cast black shadows on the already dark forest ground. _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! Dark? I'm so damn dead! I'm incredibly late! Take a walk to Shippou-chan, and then dash back at Ayame-san's_. T_hat's what I'll have to do_. Everything was like frozen into place by some mystic magic, which made the place seem ethereal and peaceful. Yet Kagome knew better; it was at night you could get killed. That was why humans never left their houses at night, why animals crept to their holes and slept; it was very simple, night was the reign of merciless youkai. They hid in the shadows, they sneaked up on their unaware prey, and then they played with it, enjoying the way their smell mingled with fear and their horror struck eyes. At the end only death awaited the poor prey, which could just resign to its fate. Starting to walk in the direction of the village she sighed and followed the illuminated narrow road.   

The full moon shone high in the sky, glowing like an enchanted pearl, casting it's light upon the sleeping nature below. The whole forest was colored in gray and the miko had the feeling she was looking at an old movie. She remembered the tales she was told by her father long ago, about how dangerous the full moon was. Coming to think about it he was right. During the full moons werewolves roamed the forests seeking blood and a night's meal. But were there werewolves in Sengoku Jidai in the first place? Probably there were, after all the things she had seen she wasn't going to be surprised if one jumped out from the bush near her. She laughed silently to herself at her childishness. There was no way something of the sort was going to venture around Inuyasha's forest. The village near it was far too small to attract such living beings. 

She watched the human settling that was Kaede's village while she passed near the houses. Outside every hut burned a little fire, which, the inhabitants believed, would scare any aggressor away. How foolish. Someone who had a murderous intent wasn't going to back down because of a crackling little light. The little 'torches' lit only a certain area, and beyond that only the moon gave the path a grayish tint that allowed any, young, human eye to see. Making her way to the largest building she sopped before it, taking the time to move aside the tatami door. 

When she entered everyone was asleep. _Strange_. The girl thought. It was only quarter to nine and they were already in dreamland and snoring. There was also something else that disturbed her, Inuyasha's presence wasn't anywhere near the village. _Probably with the rotten corpse somewhere…_ She told herself. Not paying much attention to it she remembered her upcoming death and picked up Shippou from his place near Kirara. She left a piece of parchment near Sango thanking for all they'd done for Shippou and ran out of the hut. Keeping the kit embraced she rolled the sleeves of her haori around him and created a 'blanket' to keep him warm in the chilly night air.

Jumping on a branch she started making her way to the Eastern palace.

***

"Well, Lady Ayame, where's the general?" Asked Lord Shisho to the ookami youkai before him with interest.

"Don't worry Shisho-san; probably a bit late. The general's house is a bit far away from here. You know, went to visit some relatives." Lady Ayame answered. _Kagome, you are dead when you arrive here! _ She thought. The girl should've been there more than an hour ago! And she wasn't! All the three Lords where there and many other guests too. The only one missing was Kagome! The center of attention wasn't even there! 

"Are you sure Ayame-san? I can't sense anyone fit for the job around here." Lord Takao as he joined the conversation.

"Well, she's quite…unique, we could say." The ookami Lady replied.

"She?" Echoed Shisho. A woman was the center of the night's gossip? He couldn't believe it. It was really against all rules. Females were supposed to stand on their side of the river. He wasn't sexist or anything, but he thought that when men were fit for battle, women were more fit for cooking and babysitting. 

"Yes Lord Shisho, she. The new general's a girl." Lady Ayame confirmed.

"We are really reaching the bottom of the pit. A girl?! She's going be killed on the first battle. I could bet my lands on it." Commented Takao.

The four Lords, well, three and a Lady were talking near the lake. Lord Shisho, Lord Takao and Lady Ayame were having a discussion on the new general; while Lord Sesshoumaru merely listened. Yuri and Nako, Shisho's and Takao's mates were by their men's side and looking quite interested in what their mates were talking about. 

"I wouldn't bet something that important Lord Takao." Lord Sesshoumaru said suddenly.

"Why shouldn't he? I agree with Lord Takao." Replied Lord Shisho.

Suddenly Lady Yuri spoke, "Now now dear, we don't want you falling in the lake-again-do we?" at that Lady Ayame laughed softly and Lord Shisho turned to look at his mate with a frown.

"You wouldn't-" He started saying before Yuri rudely interrupted him, again. 

"Oh yes I would. Really, always complaining about females being too weak. Kami, of course they don't if they're not trained and cannot fight for their selves. That was sexist of you to say." She told him, looking at him directly in the eyes.

"I'm not-"Lord Shisho started saying when lady Nako interrupted him.

"Yuri-san's right, isn't she Lady Ayame?" Stated Nako with a smile on her lips, giving Yuri some support.    

"Oh yes, absolutely right," Lady Ayame said with a grin, "looks like we win this argument, three against two."

Suddenly a loud crash and someone yelling on the opposite side of the palace was heard through the entire garden. "You sick mud ball! Just die will you?! And get your filthy hands off Shippou-chan!" And after that a wild crash was heard. 

"Kagome," Was the only thing Lady Ayame said before speeding to where all the chaos had taken place. Soon after all the guests and Lords followed. When they arrived they weren't ready for what they were going to see. A girl none less than a head shorter than everybody present was walking away from the exploded body of a ruthless youkai. The demon was sizzling and crackling as of under the effect of some poison while it's body was slowly fading from view.

The girl called for someone named Shippou and from a tree a small kitsune pup jumped into her outstretched arms. She walked back to where a yellow backpack was on the ground and lifted it over her shoulders while the kitsune sat on her left shoulder. She turned around to make her way to the inside of the palace, when she noticed how many eyes were staring at her. Glaring at all of them, she looked for someone. 

"Konbanwa Ayame-san, I'm a bit late. Fault of that little guy over there." Kagome said looking at Lady Ayame and pointing at the decaying corpse of the youkai that had attacked her. 

Lady Ayame only glared at her. "Well, I think I'll go get changed and meet everyone in the garden afterwards..." Kagome said walking towards her bedroom.

"Ok, but make, sure, you don't take more than ten minutes."  The ookami youkai said loud so anyone could hear. "Otherwise I'll have to drag you out of your room." She hissed angrily in Kagome's direction and this time only the three Lords and the miko heard. When the girl nodded in response and started towards the northern wing of the house, the group around the eastern wall of the palace started to move. Many of the youkai went back to talking in the garden, mainly about what had just happened, leaving the Lords free to talk on their own.

"Please tell me it's not her." Pleaded Lord Takao. He wasn't going to believe one of the people in charge of the eastern army was a fragile human girl. 

"What if she is?" Answered Lady Ayame gently. Suddenly losing every accent of anger from her voice

"We are really falling low." Said Shisho before Takao could say so himself. 

"I thought you weren't against humans Shisho-san." Told him Lady Ayame.

"No, I don't; but miko women are an exception. And not disliking them is a thing, choosing them for such a high charge is another! Are you mad Ayame?" He said letting all formalities drop. The four of them knew each other from centuries, it was just etiquette that had them add honorific titles on each other's name when speaking around people. 

But they weren't aware that one of them wasn't there with them, or rather, because he never usually spoke, they dismissed his lack of response as his usual silence. Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands was rooming the palace looking for someone in particular. 

***

Kagome ran as fast as she could towards her room and closed shut the shoji door behind her. When she dropped gently Shippou on the bed he watched her as she turned upside down her bag, making all the things inside fall messily onto the bed. She then got a pair of trousers and a shirt out of the jumble and a small kimono she'd asked Satsuki to make for Shippou and dropped them on a couch. She then made her way to the bath.

"Come on Shippou, I'm sorry you woke so suddenly because of that youkai, but we've gotta bath in ten minutes if I don't wanna get fired on the first day." Kagome said giggling. Once in the bathroom she and the kit took off their clothes and jumped in the pool. They didn't even wash themselves before entering the spring because they had very small time. She felt a tad guilty not washing before jumping in the hot water, but she really didn't have time to think about it.

"What's 'fried' mama?" Shippou asked as he splashed his face.

"Umm, you say fir-ed Shippou-chan, it's when someone takes you off from a job." She explained him. "But I'll tell you better later, we've got to get out and dress now." _I'm so dead. _That's what her mind kept repeating. The young girl wasn't even aware of her surroundings because of how much she was hurrying. 

"Ok," was all Shippou could say before getting dragged out of the water and wrapped in a warm towel; just as Kagome. It was only then Kagome realized she'd left the clothes on the bed. Groaning in frustration she tightened the towels around herself and Shippou before dashing out of the spring's door towards her room. She bumped against something and mumbling about stupid statues she walked around it and entered her room.

Starting to wear her pants she looked back at Shippou, who was fidgeting with his clothes, not knowing if he was supposed to wear them. After wrapping some bandage instead of putting on her bra Kagome walked over to him and helped him wear his clothes. "You look absolutely adorable!" Kagome said. The little kit was wearing a black haori with white foxes drawn on it and a pair of plain black hakama. Kagome walked over to her bag and took out something furry and handed it to Shippou. 

"Father's fur!" Yelled the kitsune starting to snuggle in the pelt Kagome had given him, "I thought it had burned." The miko gently wrapped the fur around his shoulder and finished dressing herself. 

"I kept it for you till the day you seemed ready to get it back." Kagome said lovingly while she was dressing, ignoring him when he asked her what she meant. She knew she had to tell him, but it would have to wait; maybe next morning.

When Kagome was finished she was wearing a pair of loose, low cut, black thick silk pants and a black form-fitting sleeveless turtleneck shirt that left her abdomen bare. On her left arm her tattoo could be easily seen and accentuated her pale skin. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail she had tied with a white lace. Wearing a pair of white trainers with black refinements she looked back at Shippou. 

"How do I look?" She asked with a smile.

"You look awesome Kagome-kaasan! But what's that thing on your face and arm?" He yelled launching himself at her. She easily caught him and started brushing his hair. She then tied it in his trademark mini ponytail. She walked to the other end of the room and picked up a pair of yellowish closed shoes and helped the kitsune wear them. At the end they were both ready in record time. 

"It's a tattoo Shippou, it's a like a drawing made on the skin, I had it drawn in my time earlier today. But we've gotta go now. And we'd better hurry, Ayame-san's furious." Kagome said, opening the door after she'd tied her swords on a white belt she was wearing. While the kitsune jumped on her shoulder she stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her. 

When she was halfway down the corridor when she bumped again into something. "Really, I have to tell Ayame-san to take these stupid statues away. They're frustrating." She said.

"This Sesshoumaru is no statue." Said a cool voice behind her.

"Eh…do you have robots here as well?" She asked Shippou hopefully. When he shook his head and asked what a robot was she turned around to find one of her less favorite people staring at her. 

"You should be dead woman." He said emotionlessly. The woman couldn't be alive. He had passed through her body with one of his hands. Her body had absorbed some of his poison then, more than a year ago, and here she was, happily having a chat with her kitsune friend. How had she survived? Many powerful youkai had died from his poison. Even the bastard half-breed had nearly died. 

"I'm sorry sir; I don't know what you're speaking about." Kagome replied as if nothing had happened. Yet inside she was burning with anger. She wasn't going to tell him who she was. He might know her from her aspect, her scent, aura, temper, but he couldn't be sure until she told him personally. So, she was going to play the part of the clueless young girl; even though inside she was burning in anger with the desire of yelling at him and pounce his handsome face. Imagining his bleeding nose she inwardly grinned.

"Don't play the mannered little girl with me. Tell me the reason you're alive and maybe this time I'll spare you the pain of last time." He repeated, this time narrowing his eyes. She was deliberately lying to him. When she remained silent and simply looked at him with clueless eyes he decided he wasn't going to tolerate any more her attitude. He grabbed her by the throat and repeated his demand again.  

"I told you Lord Sesshoumaru. I know nothing about what you're speaking about. If you would please let go off me I'd have matters to attend." Kagome said breathless because of the hold he had on her throat. Looking back at Shippou, who had fallen of her shoulder and fainted after hitting the ground with the head. It was proving really hard not to lose control at the sight. She tried masking her anger frowning, faking a look of pain. Hopefully Sesshoumaru would think his hold on her was painful, and not that she was thinking about writing a book titled, '_A thousand ways to kill a taiyoukai_'. Her miko powers were boiling under her skin, trying to find some way of release from the strong restriction that was her control, also managing to give her a tremendous headache. Meanwhile, against both her brain's and body's will, her rational mind was busy processing some plan to get away from the situation as fast as possible. 

Feeling the taiyoukai's claws penetrating her neck she took hold of his arm with both of her hands and sent some of her miko energy through it. Even though it had been a little painful for Sesshoumaru, her body was slightly more relaxed now. Her skin wasn't hot anymore, and she could feel her miko powers slowly bending to her control once more. He immediately let go. Gasping for air she walked over to Shippou. Cradling him in her arms she kissed him lightly on the forehead. Turning around to glare at the youkai behind her she didn't hide her irritation anymore. "You should be proud, you involved a child in your personal business nor he or I knew nothing about." She spat turning around and deciding to make her leave. 

Grabbing her by an arm he turned her around and looked at her intently. "Remember, I am watching you." He said before turning the way he'd come. _What a strange human; she managed to keep to herself what I demanded. _He thought. She hadn't given him the tiniest clue that she knew what he was talking about. Her scent, face, aura, everything was that of his half brother's wench, but she hadn't confirmed anything, nor directly or indirectly. It was frustrating to say the least. He'd lived a year believing she was dead to only find out she wasn't. He'd thought he would've hated the fact, but for some reason he didn't, it was disturbingly interesting. Of course, the extreme dislike was always there, but he didn't hate her that much anymore. And Hate and dislike were completely different things. 

***

Every time Kagome entered the garden she wasn't prepared for the sight. It was terribly beautiful. The way the water seemed to 'play' in the river as it rounded rocks and passed under small wooden bridges was mesmerizing. The river glinted under the light of the torches that illuminated the garden and created something akin to an illusion. Some old trees were bent towards the water and some branches gently touched the spackling liquid, causing a few ripples to appear on the motionless surface. Right in the middle of the garden, where the creek ended, was a lake. A wooden bridge had been built over the lake.

Looking around Kagome noted that most of the guests were either near the water, or standing on the bridge. Scanning the area for Lady Ayame, Kagome found her to be sitting under the gazebo that was twenty meters or so away from the lake, friendly chatting with Lord Takao, Lord Shisho, Sesshoumaru, Lady Nako and Lady Yuri. _Really, this night couldn't any start better. _She thought bitterly while she made her way to the group. She didn't notice the bundle in her arms was shifting.

"Don't worry Kagome-kaasan, I'll be here with you. I'm sorry I couldn't help against that youkai…" Said Shippou snapping the girl out of her thoughts.

"Oh, I didn't notice you had already recovered Shippou-chan."

"Well, I didn't actually faint…I was quite sleepy and fell asleep. I couldn't sustain my weight anymore and so I fell off your shoulder. Sorry I couldn't help with Sesshoumaru…too."

"I'm so relieved Shippou-chan. I thought you'd bumped your head.  And don't worry about Sesshoumaru, I can sort out that kind of things on my own. Now sleep if you're tired, I'll keep you in my arms so don't worry about anything." She said gently.

"Are you sure I -" Shippou started saying, but he was soon in dreamland as Kagome kissed him on the cheek and used a little trick she'd learned while practicing with her miko powers to make him fall asleep. She laughed lightly when he shifted to find a better position. _Kawaii… _She thought.

Lady Ayame turned around when she heard Kagome's familiar laugher behind her and was surprised when she saw what was in the girl's arms. Kagome had never said anything about having children. Actually, coming to think about it Lady Ayame knew very little about Kagome. She knew she lived far away but not precisely where, she knew her heart was aching, but didn't know the reason, she knew she'd nearly died, but she didn't know by who's hand. A veil of mystery, which made her person more interesting than what it already was, surrounded the girl.

The blue eyes, so unusual in humans, the strong miko powers, so rare even between high status miko, the forgiving soul, so different from any other in the whole world; everything about her spoke of unknown and peculiarity. The way she had started changing her attitude when speaking with every different person, the way she would close up whenever she was sad, the way her aura flared when she was angry, the frightening intensity of her rage, she had many youkai sides to her, yet she was not. She was human, yet she was not..either. It was a real dilemma.

Just as Lady Ayame was thinking Kagome's mood changed before her eyes, the smile on her face disappeared right after the kitsune fell asleep and was replaced by a serious expression and her soft gaze turned cold. Everything in her seemed to switch off, like when a fire is extinguished. When Kagome stopped in front of them and bowed Lady Ayame decided it would be better to start the conversation,  "Hello Kagome, I take you had a good time with your family." She said eyeing her student.

When Shippou fell asleep Kagome felt just like whenever she was alone, sad and lonely, even though it didn't show on the outside. She had taken the habit of closing up to everything when she felt that way, she wouldn't let anyone think she was an approachable person. She could feel all the people in the garden staring at her, but it didn't matter, they knew nothing about her. The only thing that mattered was finishing what she had to do and then run somewhere she could think on her own. 

Looking at the Lords and Ladies before her Kagome examined them one by one. They were seated on fluffy cushions on the wooden floor of the gazebo, drinking some tea on a low rectangular table. The seating was simple, the mates on the longer sides of the table, one next to the other, and the 'singles' on both heads of the table. Lord Takao was an ookami youkai, just like Lady Nako and Lady Ayame. He had black shoulder-length hair tied in braid. He had deep blue eyes and on the side of each one was a black line that traveled till over his pointed ears. On his right palm was marked a solar eclipse. He was wearing a gray outfit with a black geometrical pattern on the neck and sleeves; he wore a black armor and on both sides he had a sword. He didn't look like a companionable fellow. On his right sat his mate, Lady Nako was wearing a light gray Kimono with a drawing of two crossed spears on the back; her golden hair was tied in a bun and two braids of hair were free on both sides of her face, lighting up her dark colored eyes. On the back of her hands were two black dots, and her eyelids were azure.  

Lord Shisho was a young Inu youkai, just as Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Yuri. He had white, short hair and light blue eyes; he had a blue line that ran across his nose and a black line on his eyelids. He was wearing a maroon outfit with designed dark green ivy leaves running across his back and neck.  He had a metal gray armor and two black sheaths were laced on his left side. He looked like a very diplomatic youkai, one of those people with who you could entertain a conversation for hours about common interests. On his left sat his mate, Lady Yuri, she also had white hair, tied in a braided high ponytail. Her eyes were violet and she had a golden spot on both end of her eyes. She had a friendly aura about her.

Sesshoumaru was the same as always, white haori and hakama, silver-white hair, amber eyes, blue markings on his face, his gray armor and both Tenseiga and Toukijin at his side. In front of him was Lady Ayame, who was wearing a dark blue kimono with white sakura blossoms drawn on the sleeves. 

"It was enjoyable." The girl answered sitting down and placing the kit on her lap.

"I see, then I guess we should discuss more important matters." Lady Ayame considered. Everyone nodded in assent. 

"This is Kagome, she's the new general I'll be presenting in a while." Lady Ayame said, starting the conversation about why she was giving Kagome such a high charge; all the while a certain miko looked away and didn't listen to the whole ordeal, she already knew most of what Ayame-san was going to say anyway.

When the Lady of the Eastern Lands and the other great lords were finished discussing they all looked at the young human girl. Lord Takao had a calm face, but she knew that inside he was full of anger; looking directly in his eyes she grinned, a silent death threat if he attempted anything rash. This only served to fuel more the dark fire in his eyes, exactly what Kagome wanted. Lady Nako was gentle, she gave her words of encouragement and wished her good luck. Kagome only nodded her head. Next she looked at Lord Shisho, he had a smile plastered on his young friendly face. She imagined his cute face contorted in anger and frustration, it didn't suit him, so she come to the conclusion he wasn't a bad guy. Same went for Lady Yuri, she had a kind smile on her face, she couldn't be bad, just as her mate. After all she had always believed that if an angry look was out of place on a face, then that person wasn't meant to be evil, so far it had proven right. Well, with the little exception of a certain someone… As she shook hands with the Lord and Lady of the Northern Lands she gave in into her soul's desire to exchange their friendly and sincere smiles; she smiled back, the same smile she gave Shippou and her friends, a pure hearted carefree one, it was something rare to see these days.

Slightly taken aback Lady Yuri and Lord Shisho gaped for a moment, just to pull themselves together after a mere second. The same went for Lady Nako who looked at her shocked, as if a zombie had just claimed to be living and sane being. Lord Sesshoumaru simply raised his eyebrows in slight surprise and Lord Takao remained motionless, the murderous look in his pupils getting a notch higher. Lady Ayame smiled as well, looking at the scene unfolding in front of her. Kagome had been silent, distracted and cold during all the conversation, but when Lord Shisho and Lady Yuri had smiled at her, she had smiled back; something Lady Ayame knew nobody was expecting. Maybe there was still a possibility for Kagome to change back into the joyful and carefree young girl she had been. 

Sesshoumaru merely nodded at Kagome as to show he accepted. When all the important presentations were done they sat up and Lady Ayame told everyone to enter the main hall. Once there, Lady Ayame announced Kagome to the rest of the youkai that were in the room. Kagome took a step next to Lady Ayame when she heard her sensei say her name during a speech she was giving. She held her head up and a straight posture. Nobody was going to have the idea she wasn't the right person for the job; if they didn't, then she was going to prove her strength against them, no matter what it took. She wasn't going to bow to anyone except those she thought worthy. She was her own person with her own possibilities. She wasn't going to be called _weak human _any more, she'd had enough of that. Narrowing her eyes and furrowing her brown she looked at a certain spot in the room where she could see red clothing. 

Despite the urge to run at him and give him a punch in the jaw she told Lady Ayame she was going for a walk and made her way outside. Inuyasha was there? Fine with her, what was the big ordeal, there were so many people it would be extremely easy to pass by unnoticed. She also had to be careful about Kouga, she was sure he was around, but didn't know where; the last thing she wanted was having to deal with the wolf youkai prince in one of his 'you're my woman' momentos. 

She didn't know why, but she started thinking about a song she'd heard her friends sing once when she was young. _"My mother killed me. My father ate me. My brothers picked my bones and buried them in a stone grave. Lizzy Borden stabbed her father forty times with an axe. Then her mother forty-one…" _

_Hnn, I could make up one for myself with all that's happened… "My best friend broke me. His brother killed me. Their enemy wanted me dead.  My teacher picked my bones and revived me. Kagome Higurashi stabbed her best friend fifty times. Naraku fifty-one. Didn't stab dog-boy's brother…yet doesn't know why…" Hey, I could write a cd. _Kagome laughed inwardly at how stupid she was being.

***

The rest of the night was fairly calm, everyone continued to send Kagome questioning or disapproving glances while whispering behind her back. Some thought she was inadequate, some of the ladies spoke about how indecent and un-feminine her clothes were, but strangely enough she didn't care. All that she wanted now was a refreshing walk in the empty garden.

Sesshoumaru watched her every move, trying to find any hint as to conclude his assumptions. It was frustrating they way she could mix into the jumble of youkai and become invisible to the eye in the mixture of colored silk around the room. There was something extremely strange about that girl. Nobody seemed to know anything about her. She was like the water, every time you thought you had captured it or caged it, it always found a way of escape by the smallest holes possible. So was Kagome. Serious and closed she never gave away what she felt anymore; it was amazing how much one only year had changed her. He couldn't believe the girl he was keeping an eye on while talking with Shisho was the same person he had mortally wounded twelve months prior. 

It was so uncharacteristic of him to think so much about such a trivial little thing, but he had thing unshakeable feeling of curiosity that was killing him. Inuyasha was at the ball also, as much as he hated the fact, he was amused when he didn't rush at his wench's side and dragged her away. But then again, he had shown up with his decaying corpse of a mate. Surely Kagome had seen the company his stepbrother was in and had decided to stay away, yet it was strange. He had never seen her purposely ignoring the hanyou's presence. So after all, she was no exception in the human race, her unfading loyalty had at last vanished and crumbled, just like the one of every other being of her kind. He had been foolish enough to believe there was still some hope for humankind, how stupid. He decided it was futile trying to keep her watched all the night so he decided he was going to take a break from the stupid party he had been dragged to and walked to the bridge; noticing somebody else was in the garden as well, two people to be exact. 

Damn, he had just realized it; he'd started calling her by name without realizing it. Bad thing.

Kagome had long left the Lords and nobles company, everyone had moved inside when the wind had started blowing a bit more and she was now alone in the garden, sitting on the grass and listening to melodic sound of the spring breeze while singing. "_Akaku nijimu tai wa subete o, terashite kita ima mo mukashi mo…_"*. 

Then someone approached her from behind, she didn't care who it was, his intentions weren't bad, she could feel it.

"You have a beautiful voice, but it isn't safe for a young girl to sit alone during the night" said a deep male voice from her side as a adult youkai sat near her, smiling. 

"I don't care anymore…" she whispered looking at the moon above with serious eyes as a sense of longing swept over her. She didn't know why but this man made her feel safe, at ease, like when her father had been alive so long ago. 

"Never say such a thing. We should always care, only the dead stop hoping." He told her, also looking at the sky.

"The dead…" She repeated starting to think about Kikyou and Inuyasha and about what they were probably doing inside the palace. _Inuyasha's probably picking up a fight with Kouga-kun right now…_

"I can feel you anguish young one, your confusion, but do not dwell too much on problems of the past, the future is every moment after the one that has just passed, anything could happen in a second. Never hold shame for your weakness or emotions, for they will be your strength. Never hold resentment for someone, it will only bring your downfall. The only way you can live at peace is by forgiving others and being in complete serenity with yourself." He said.

"I believe it's too late, for too long my soul has hated. One year is too long to erase for someone like me." Kagome thought aloud.

"Release what you have inside, now, make the wind blow fiercely, make the rain pour from the sky, or simply write down what you feel and then tear the paper apart, forget what you feel now, leave space for what you'll fell tomorrow. Everyone deserves some felicity. It is true that eternal happiness is an illusion, but a moment of it isn't." The youkai said looking back at her.

As she looked into his black eyes she could see the wisdom in them. "Is it ok to…forget? I've tried so many times and it always backfired. It ended worse than what it would've been."

"How do you know what it would've been," He countered.

"I…" Kagome faltered. She didn't know who she was talking to, she couldn't even see his face because the torch behind them was covered by a huge tree, she had chosen that spot not to be notice by the guests. He was wise, in a few moments he was helping her settle all the jumbled thoughts she'd kept inside of her for so long, ever since Kikyou had come back from the dead. He probably didn't know how much it meant what he was doing, but she didn't know if she could trust him. It was true, she felt safe and she didn't sense any threat from him, but first impressions were wrong most of the time.  

"See, you can't know until you've tried. But there are always better and worse ways for things to turn out. It depends on the choices you make. I know of nobody who has always made the best decision. Life is a complicated thing, even the ones who have lived it for centuries know very little of it. Of course there are the arrogant like Shisho, Takao and Sesshoumaru who think they know most of it, but that's plain stupid. There are always unknown things or people. Mysteries, that's what they are, just like you. That's why many stare at you, they can't understand, you are something they have never seen before."

"Care to see a little thing?" The miko asked out of the blue looking back at the opened shoji doors of the palace with a mischievous glint in her eyes.  

"I would like to." He answered.

Right then all the torches, both in the garden and the main hall went out, blackness overcome the whole palace as you could hear a few ladies emitting girlish yelps and Lady Ayame asking a few servant to re-light the fires. But right then small glowing lights suspended in midair appeared out of nowhere and started flying all around the palace, floating over heads, intertwining in the lady's hair, flaying in front of the lord's faces; scattering the chaos around the palace. One flied over Kagome's hand and then next to the man who was speaking with her, as it glowed a brighter shade of white; then disappearing as all the little lights vanished and the torches lit again on their own. 

"That was you doing wasn't it." The youkai asked.

"What if it wasn't?" Kagome replied with a smirk as the laughed softly together while she copied the shrieks of fright of the ladies while they clung to their mate's arms. When the youkai left with a few words of parting she remained where she was, listening again to the sounds of the nightly forest as she thought.

She had never felt so good in a lot of time, so at peace. But it didn't look good in her eyes. As much as she tried to forget…she always remembered more clearly each time. The way her heart had felt when she had seen Inuyasha and Kikyou embraced in the forest. She could remember the strong sense of betrayal and…freedom. She had never come to think of it. When she had seen Inuyasha and Kikyou hug and kiss, deep within her soul was happy because she was free to run away from the hanyou anytime, regardless of any promise or bond. He had destroyed them on his own.

Breathing deeply she sighed, "What am I doing…" The last words of the youkai still rang clear in her mind, _"You have to settle your thoughts child. Take a minute to think over what you've felt these years. Only when you'll understand yourself, you'll be able to pass on." _Really, it was an enigma the mentality of that man. First he was telling her to let go and then he came out saying that only analyzing her feelings she would be able to do so; thank you very much, that was what she couldn't do! Lying back on the ground she laid Shippou on her right and closed her eyes. Listening to the nightly noises once again, slightly pissed off at the man she'd been so grateful to just moment before.

***

**Translation: **

*_"The crimson stained sun, sets everything alright, both now and long ago…"_

A/N: Okies, I edited a bit these few days, a few stupid errors have been taken off from the first post. Figuring it took me long enough to write it, I thought that maybe you'd appreciate if I updated. So, errors, weird things or such are just first draft things that will go away when the time come. 

If you were expecting anything between Inuyasha/Kikyou/Kagome here I'm sorry. They will come next chapter though, don't worry, Kouga-kun and Ayame-chan too! Oh, if any of you think that the mysterious guy at the end is Kagome's secret father or something…well, no he's not! If she's gonna be youkai or something like that (I still haven't decided); it will be because of outer consequences and not because she was born so in the first place.--- I kind of miss Rin too…=_=

Thanx for reading

-Kayrin


	11. X : Leaving the safety of the Palace

A/N: [Sorry ppl, no time for that or question answers, read the AN at the bottom to know more k?] So, hi there people! Oh yes, I finally got my computer back, and before I thought too! I'm writing chapter XI now and I threw my usual little Q/A space here. -- 

_Kagome turned youkai?_ Nah, don't guess so. I'm of the idea that it's nicer when she's a 'special human'. Because if she turns youkai then she's no longer that special cause she's a youkai and not a strong human. I don't know if you get the point. But that doesn't mean I don't like mythological-like creatures…

_Fluff?_ Owww…I bet you want to kill me for that, gee, it's taking me so long for a fluff scene isn't it? Haha I'm being evil, you'll have to wait. But this chapter has some funny parts; I needed some kind of stress releaser and I guess I subconsciously used my writing as it. Anyway, for some nice scenes, just you wait; I've got a few coming that I really like.

_Monopoli [especially for remi-chan88] _ Well, I guess from an American/English point of view it is quite funny. Actually, in Italian you write it with an " i " so that's basically why I wrote it that way. Since it looks like you had fun about it I guess I'll leave it there.

_Shippou-chan?_ This is just a thing I'm throwing in so… You know, sometimes I totally forget Shippou is in some scenes and  when I re-read it I just go "heck, he has to make an appearance SOMEWHERE" and that's where I start getting headaches. He's small but so difficult to place around.

_[Music] _Reading this chapter you should listen to either "In the Shadows" or "F-F-Falling" by The Rasmus, "Numb" or "In the End" By Linkin Park, "Dead bodies Everywhere" or "Children of the Korn" by Korn; which are the various songs I listened to while writing the chapter. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & co.

Red Isn't Only Blood

Chapter X: Leaving the safety of the palace

It seems my decision wasn't so mad after all, wasn't it Shisho? You and your mate seem to like Kagome," Lady Ayame said after Kagome had left the four Lords. She had seen the way Kagome had gone and thought she'd probably talked with Erishii by now, at this the yasha smiled inwardly. She was going to have to prepare some headache medicine for Kagome later, that guy had a natural talent for confusing people. 

"She seems quite, ahem, powerful and full of resources, I have to admit. I guess I was a bit drastic judging her before. I give my consent, I suppose you do too, Yuri-dear?" Lord Shisho said as he played with the fur on his tail, which moved every now and then as if saying 'lemme-go'.

Lady Yuri was sitting at her mate's left and looked a bit irritated. Her right eyebrow twitching slightly in irritation, "Yes, I do agree Shisho, and would you please stop that? You're getting on my nerves!"

"Stop what?" He asked rubbing his head with his tail.

"Using your tail like it's a brush! Or I'll start calling you by your full name, Shishoura-dear!" Lady Yuri shouted pinning his tail to the ground with a hand. 

Lord Shisho grumbled under his breath, "All right, but it's my tail, I can do what I want with it," He said as he plopped his elbows on the table and laid his chin on his palms.

"Oh you two; stop it. It's been only seven months since you've mated and here you are, acting like you're together from more than fifty years! And Shisho, I don't see what's wrong with your name." Lady Ayame said while smiling.

The two just blushed and looked away, "My name...sounds like that of a female." Lord Shisho mumbled. Everybody started laughing, Lord Takao too. He'd seemed to cheer up during the night, even though his laugher held something sinister. Who knew what he was planning under his now calm face. Lady Yuri broke the embarrassing moment when she spoke, "Since it looks like you enjoy making fun of Shisho and I, let's take the subject elsewhere, shall we? First of all, Ayame, where does Kagome-san come from and how old is she?"

"She's going to turn eighteen in about two weeks, so she says, and how am I supposed to know where she comes from?" Answered Lady Ayame, looking absolutely clueless. 

Some of the happy mood left Lady Yuri then. "She's so young to do such a job. And she's a girl too; battlegrounds aren't places for young women. But still, why wouldn't you know where she comes from?"

"Well Yuri, twenty in human years isn't as young you know. Many girls younger than her already have children." Said Lord Takao from the other side of the small table, ignoring the fact Lady Yuri was speaking to Lady Ayame.

"Oh shut up Takao. You can see she's young. Maybe not in age, but on the inside, look at her eyes, the way she moves, how she dresses and how she speaks. She still has that typical arrogance many youngsters have." His mate, Lady Nako answered. 

"Yes, and the fact she comes from a place far away that's very different from the Four Lands." Lady Ayame added.

Just then, a person arrived from the garden and stopped behind Lady Ayame. He was a tall youkai, his shoulder length black hair was tied in a tight braid and his gray eyes were alight with a happy gleam. He wore a simple dark blue samurai outfit and had wakizashi by his side. He had a black stripe on each wrist and two green ones on both sides of his face. "Good evening; it's been a long time hasn't it?" He said as he surveyed the people in front of him. Lady Ayame, his lifelong friend with whom he'd shared everything; joy and sadness, school and free time, was calmly chatting with the other lords. It never stopped surprising him how the Lady could have a civil conversation with the Lord Takao present. 

That youkai really had a way of making someone's day turn bad, well, apart Lady Nako's, she wasn't the Lord's mate for anything. Takao-san was arrogant and mischievous, and worst of all he was evil, such a contrast from Lady Nako. Natekoshi, renamed Nako, had a cheerful attitude, similar to that of Lady Ayame, she was very soft and liked helping others. She'd presented Lady Yuri to Lord Shisho a few years before too. Thinking about which it was funny how Shisho hated being called by his birth name because in a foreign country they'd told him it sounded like a women's one. That had given Lady Yuri a valid threat if he wanted to do anything bad; she just had to call him Shishoura a few times for him to turn child again. He was a nice guy, arrogant but kind.

Sometimes, he asked himself 'What it was with these youkai and changing their names to a shorter version?' It wasn't like they had anything ugly about them. Quite on the contrary, they had a good sound. Letting the subject be, he decided the two would never change their newly acquired names after many years of habit and so, he too had decided to address them as they wished. Sitting down in a corner of the table next to Lady Ayame and Lord Shish,o he chuckled when he heard Lady Nako speak. Really, that Lady had something for being funny. What was it about him choosing not to have a tail that was so disturbing?

***

Kagome turned around from where she was lying and watched the scenery before her. Lady Ayame, Lord Shisho, Lady Yuri, Lord Takao, and Lady Nako were peacefully laughing under the gazebo again. All the guests had left the main room, for it was surprisingly late. Many had gone home, others had accepted the host's hospitality and stayed for the night since their home was far away. The only ones still around were Kikyou, Inuyasha, Kouga and Ayame. The miko and the hanyou had settled for going in the garden and were currently discussing about what they'd recently found out, Kagome being a general. Kouga was sitting on the ground in front of the lake looking dazed and Ayame was trying to snap him out of it someway or the other; it was quite funny how she continued to wave her hand in front of his face and he didn't even notice. 'They'd really be a nice couple together.' Kagome mused absentmindedly. 

Scanning the place for any other person, she spotted a figure looking at her from the bridge. Surprisingly enough, the gaze didn't hold only hatred as she'd thought, it there was also... curiosity. Curiosity my ass, bastard! If he thinks I'll stare back he's in for a surprise. Yet after all, what evidence did she have to prove that theory? Did he really think she'd stare back? Was he testing her? Why did she even care? He'd always hated when she'd openly and defiantly looked at him; which was the reason she did it. Hate for hate. That was the theory. Two people who hate one another do most of the time, things that tick the other off. Sesshoumaru started at Kagome-for she hated being looked at- and Kagome started back, because he hated when one posed himself at his same level-. Deciding to leave that subject be as it, was she looked at the small kitsune next to her. She gently picked him up and stood, she smoothed his hair and whispered him goodnight as she started walking inside the main building. 

Kagome passed where Kouga-kun and Ayame-chan were and sat on the grass with an evil grin on her face, her eyes held a strange gleam, she looked at the other female's face and gave her a smile. Kagome then looked at the wolf prince, he was slumped with his back curved, he looked like a depressed man thinking about suicide. His hazy blue eyes fixed on open space while he was in deep thought. The miko could've laughed at the scene once, but now, she just wanted to make sure Ayame didn't have to worry anymore. The poor guy had been to shocked when he'd heard his friend was a general of the Eastern Lands, well, it wasn't that strange really; she could understand him, it was as if someone told her Souta was the singer of a popular trash metal group. Ok, bad example, but it did make her point.

Patting Kouga on the shoulder with her right hand Kagome handed Shippou to Ayame who was looking quizzically at her. Placing her hand on the wolf youkai's back, she applied a bit of force on it until the youkai lost his balance and fell face first in the water. When he emerged from the depth of the lake sputtering and cursing, Ayame burst out laughing, while Kagome simply said hi, feigning innocence. She walked to Ayame and picked up Shippou; she waved her hand to Ayame and Kouga while making then her way to Inuyasha and Kikyou. Sighing, she stopped before them, analyzing their expressions and auras. If she had to confront them, she would at least know how they felt.

Which brought her to sense their growing curiosity. She resisted the urge to smirk, that wouldn't do for now, a blank face was way better for the type of conversation that was to come, "So tell me Inuyasha-san, Kikyou-san, will you be staying for the night?" She inquired without any outward reaction or emotion. 

"I suppose, after all Kaede's village is quite far away from here, resting a bit will be good." He answered nonchalantly. He couldn't believe after all that had happened, Kagome would walk up to him and ask such a stupid question like they were some strangers; it really bothered him. 

"Stop it Kagome, we know who you are, no need faking with us like with the Demon Lord." Kikyou said, going straight to the point. 

"Oh, you two want a happy friend reunion? I'm afraid I can't, a bit of my mind tells me you and I aren't friends anymore, and about Sesshoumaru-san, you don't wanna know anything about that trust me," Kagome answered back; she then turned to Inuyasha, "but still, shout you need an ally, you have one; that is if I'm not in battle." She told him as she turned and walked away.

"Wait! How will I know where you are?" The hanyou asked her.

"Just think about me, I'll hear you." Kagome told him not bothering to look at him. She knew the things she had just said were totally pointless to him at the moment, even she didn't understand her own actions. Telling him she was his ally, was she out of her freaking mind?! Sighing inwardly-a thing she found herself doing a lot lately- she started thinking about the strange youkai she'd met before. 

She didn't know why, but he made a desire grow inside her, that of wanting to push back all the pieces of her life. She'd lived on, thinking they were lost, but were they really? Maybe if she sorted out the unfinished business with all the people she'd met, things would be easier to put together. She could try doing as he had told her, figure out herself before hoping everything could come back and go on, less complicated than it was. That meant she had to set all her problems to an end; that meant also the one that was a few meters from her now. Ah, I'm starting to sound like Freud; I need a vacation... Great, now I sound like a stressed businessman." She thought angrily. 

Passing by the demon Lord she looked in front of her and grinned slightly, "It's not polite to stare at people, you know." She told him as she walked away, cuddling Shippou in her right arm. 

Unfortunately, it looked that what had happened between her and Sesshoumaru could not be easily forgotten, she was trying to find a reason for his actions, but really, she couldn't come up with an answer. After all, she had been quite impulsive too. He wasn't the only one to blame; she hadn't treated him much better than how he treated her. The things was she'd never actually done something to him; but then again, just the fact she'd traveled with Inuyasha was a good enough reason for him to kill her. She could remember him talking about Rin a year before, but it was a foggy memory. After the accident she'd forgotten a few unimportant things and others she could only partially remember; but they were only small details, they couldn't be important, could they? Still, that didn't mean she had to be social or that she was going to be polite to Sesshoumaru.

A strong hand grabbing her left arm suddenly stopped both her train of thought and body, "It's not polite to walk away too," Sesshoumaru said from behind her. Strange, he didn't sound angry this time, or maybe it was just her imagination and tired mind begging for sleep. Looking in his eyes she saw dislike, that was obvious, but he looked tired too, something she'd never expected to see when looking at his handsome face.

"Strange, you never seemed to care whether I was polite or not; too busy trying to kill me I suppose. So I don't see why you should start now." She responded turning to face him with a scowl. Brows furrowed as she studied his features intently. His golden eyes were the just as she remembered them, shining with a light of their own, and his skin was so pale people in Tokyo might have thought he was sick. It was mysterious how Sesshoumaru could intimidate any living being with his only presence. Sure, his youki was powerful, but what he showed-Kagome was certain- wasn't even a small portion of what he was really capable of. Why? Well, she could only imagine he'd never had the chance to fight with an equal. The Lord himself probably didn't even know his own limits; which-she guessed- caused his arrogance, the thing that irked her the most about him. 

Anyone who said he was expressionless and emotionless had it all wrong about him. She had thought so many times, but looking carefully she had seen it really wasn't so; he displayed a few emotions, anger, for example. He got angry for so many things, such as herself talking to him in a disrespectful manner or because he was in a bad mood. There was Naraku too, Sesshoumaru had gone relatively near to transforming into his true form a while aback, and that meant he must've been truly pissed. And last of all, but not of minor importance for sure was Inuyasha, oh yes, old dear Inuyasha, his half-brother. He actually did transform with him, and lost an arm too. Now that she thought about it, it was a while he had two arms again, she wondered how he'd gotten it back. 

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome closely, she was strange tonight, thoughtful; she had never been like that around him. He saw her studying him, no doubt still wary of him; but who wouldn't be, after all, it wasn't like he trusted her. They were just two beings who disliked each other and who were casually allied with the same person, nothing more. It was hilarious to say the least, a jumble of strange coincidences that were bad memories. He'd first met her while searching for Tetsusaiga, she had been stubborn and disrespectful back then, just like she was now, and he hadn't liked it. 

Humans, they were to keep their place in the food chain, not try getting to the higher levels. And she had done just that. The second time they had been in his father's grave, she had defiantly shamed him by implying that Inuyasha was better than he was and by pulling his father's fang out from its pedestal. He hadn't been extremely happy about that, but alas, the sword was out from its resting place and he could retrieve it from his brother anytime, so he wasn't too angry with that. Third time had been when he'd had the arm and nest of Saimiyousho from Naraku, the sick excuse of a living being. She had proven herself quite powerful and strong-willed in that occurrence. Not that she hadn't before, it was just that being hit by a hama arrow proved his theories, she was more than just a simple human. Still, because of that, he couldn't let her do what she wanted. She was dangerous, too powerful to travel unguarded; but after seeing how she'd smiled at Rin once, he'd decided she couldn't be a threat as long as she remained pure and caring. It was obvious her kind nature wouldn't let her kill anyone. After that they had met a few times while fighting Naraku and every time he met her she changed a little; it was faint, but her eyes held more uncertainty and sadness each time he looked at them. There were times he'd even thought she was becoming less social, less lively; he was probably right. Yet, he didn't care, her problems were her own and could deal with them; the fact she was still sane and could think clearly confirmed it. 

Something interesting was the fact her eyes were their normal color now, how he'd always seen them. Not like that day in the forest. A bad memory, that was, something he didn't want to recall. But, the plagueing images of her azure eyes came back to mind yet again, like many times before, angering him to no end; teasing his honor. He couldn't stand the fact that a human had looked like that at him. The only beings that had ever done so had been his mother and father; which were long dead. Ignoring the little voice in his head that told him to kill her, he waited patiently for a response. When he got it, he remained calm, it wasn't proper letting the girl see too much of his anger or she might think that his nerves had a limit break, if she knew, she'd probably try pass it. Now, he didn't like where she was going. She was trying to leave, again. This time she was going to give him some answers, it was final.

"Keep your tongue at bay girl, or should I remind you that you're alive because of me?" He answered back.

Kagome frowned. "Certainly not. I have a good enough memory of that." She spat out sarcastically looking at him directly, having to tilt a bit her head due to his taller height.

"No games this time miko, tell me, why aren't you with the mutt?" He said, going straight to the point. He wasn't a person for long and pointless conversations. He was more for the simple and rapid exchange of information. But it looked like the woman thought otherwise. Great. Just his day.

"First, my name is Kagome, Lady Ayame already told you, so be sure to use it. And second, Why should I tell you anything about my life?" Ha! Who is he to ask me such questions like it's something he should absolutely know? Like hell! Kagome thought. Her eyes glinted a little in the night. She could feel her powers tapping on her mind, telling her to purify him and walk away. Yet she couldn't do it, he was a Demon Lord after all. 

"Kagome! Get a hold! Didn't I teach you anything?" Echoed a scream in the garden.

"Hai hai! I know!" Kagome yelled towards the gazebo where Lady Ayame was. Her teacher had a sixth sense for when she was loosing it. The Lady didn't trust Kagome's control as of late; she must've sensed too, that her student was quite stressed by something.

"Are you not capable of controlling your powers girl?" Sesshoumaru asked. "What a pity." It sounded as an insult, but that wasn't everything it was meant to be, he was trying to find out more about her strange miko powers. He had never seen a priestess with abilities that went to her extent.

"Oh, shut up! I'd say it's the part I don't know of them that's difficult to control. You might know about it yourself for it's quite similar to demon rage, it's problematic trying to subdue something savage inside yourself; especially if you've got restricted knowledge of it." She said looking less irritated. Lady Ayame had thing for calming her, even with drastic measures. 

"You speak of things you now nothing of, woman, you should be careful about these kind of subjects." Sesshoumaru told her. He really couldn't believe she thought she knew something about youkai's inner turmoil. That was hilarious, an offense to every demon, a human claiming to know something secret about them, the one thing youkai were very careful not to reveal. 

"Really, if you knew things I did then you wouldn't talk like that." Kagome said while muttering curses about bastard arrogant inu youkai and how they were a curse in her life. Furrowing her brows in annoyance, she looked at his face looking for any type of clue that would have him leave. Maybe if she pissed him off to his limit level, he would leave. 'Now that's a plan, let's go get killed.' She thought sarcastically. Whatever she wanted to say was cut short by the Lord's response.

"Is that so? You can always tell me since we will have to spend quite some time in the same place in the future so you might as well fill me in." He wondered what her reaction would be to what her Lady had in store for her. He had spoken with Lady Ayame a while ago and she had asked him to bring the miko back with him in the Western Lands so she could meet Kikuta, one of his higher generals. The idea wasn't very appealing. Having a person that could tick off your nerves in a moment near, wasn't something he wished for; but the Lady had been quite persuasive. Something along the line of 'accept or I'll declare you war'; he knew, that if that had happened he could've beaten the Eastern army, yet he didn't want his soldiers to die at the moment, if what he thought was true then they would fight another time in the near future.

"What? You're kidding right? No way in hell I'm going somewhere with you. That's the last thing I want; do I have to remind you, the last time you saw me you had fully intended to kill me?" Kagome said almost shouting, which was very uncharacteristic of her usually, actually, she'd been doing that quite often that day. First Inuyasha, then Sesshoumaru and after him who else? Maybe she'd meet up with Naraku one of these days and yell at him too. This was getting her nowhere; she'd learned that crying and yelling didn't help a thing when it came to serious matters, and this was very serious. Oh great! Top of all she'd just practically told him who she was. 

"I believe you will have no choice, it was a decision of your master. Lady Ayame wants you to meet one of my generals so I can't kill you this time. Don't think I'm agreeing with such a thing, but since war looks inevitable, you meeting Kikuta seems a fairly decent idea." Sesshoumaru spat out. Heck, the girl was stupid, or she just loved ticking him off; why did she always have to make things so difficult? She should've known he hated the fact she'd go somewhere with him. And she uses vocabulary I can't understand, which is unacceptable. That was a thing the woman had to change if she wanted to stay alive in his 'company'.

"Ah, you wait here." She told him with a stern look as she jumped to where Lady Ayame was, with the other Lords and Ladies were talking. "Are you mad Ayame-san! You're sending me to the Western Lands?! How's that! I'm surely not going. Do I have to remind you I don't know other Lands apart from the Eastern ones! I'm staying here and that's that!" Kagome shouted at her teacher. She was going to give the Lady a piece of her mind. 

All the nobles at the table were now looking at the new general as she shouted at a superior as if it were a normal thing. Lord Takao was clearly pissed, while Lord Shisho, Lady Yuri and Lady Nako were a bit shocked. The woman had been silent all the night, smiled once and had been quite polite all in all. Yet now she was screaming because of a simple military transfer, to the Western Lands, nonetheless. Any other general would've been eager at meeting Kikuta, who was known for his powerful skills. Speaking of which, his master, Lord Sesshoumaru had just arrived at the gazebo, looking amused at the display the woman was putting up. Now he remembered why he didn't like her one little bit. 

"Kagome! No arguing; you're going and that's final; I trained you better than that, you knew all the geographical attributes of the Lands by heart yesterday." Lady Ayame scolded her.

***

It was morning and in front of the Eastern palace there were people departing for various destinations: Lady Yuri and Lord Shisho were going North, Lord Takao and Lady Nako were going South. Lord Sesshoumaru and General Higurashi were going West. Kagome had a huge backpack on her shoulders and had a blank look on her face. Lady Ayame and her friend Erishii were waving at the departing groups. Shippou was sitting on top of Kagome's head and shaking his hand back at his mother's friends.

Just then the Genji, one of Lady Ayame's messengers and soldiers come running down the road. "Hey Kagome-girl, don't die will you? I'm going to miss my little sister."

"Yeah yeah, very funny Genji-nii-chan. If I didn't know you better, I'd think you wanted me dead for real." Kagome said sarcastically at Genji, an inu youkai who had been like a brother to her. With that said, everybody parted to their destinations. Some happily, others unwillingly.

***

A/N:[ Hi guys, I know the end sounds rushed, and it pains to say it is. But I had to finish this in three minutes before my mum found me out. I'll try fixing it when I can. And note it wasn't edited, it was supposed to be done, but then again, I just finished and I really don't know how much it'll take me for next chapter or writing anything. My mathematics is going badly (D let's say, heck I hate my new school) and my mother's so pissed at me and she's being kind of mean. Gods I feel like crying again. Anyway, she probably will keep my computer till my next test, which actually should be around the 17th of December, but I'm not sure. I cannot say how sorry I am, I'll try to persuade her but I dunno, oh great I am crying again now. I feel so stupid, so just don't mind me, ok? Thank you people for continuing reading this, know that I'll try my best to get writing in the soonest that I can, which I guess, should be in three weeks. If I can ask the teacher to give me an oral test and get a good grade, then maybe dear mummy will let me write in a two weeks! Thank you all for your support till now; you are what keeps me going even in the hard moments! ] 

Oh Yes people! I got B in my exam so FINALLY I can get back writing. (thanx god) Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. Chapter XI should be up in a while too, so watch out people! I'm back and have a lot of surprises coming for this fic! Maybe LTFF will be re-starting to move too. But I'm not really sure. Ja!

~Kayrin 


	12. XI: Happiness ans Sorrow

A/N: Hello people! After a long time I'm here again! Yay! I'm kinda happy with what came out from this—Yeah well nothing story changing or anything, just a filler…I guess. Aaaaaanyway…I can't tell you why, but don't kill me, because a dead author means a dead story k? So, characters are exposed, problems arise(maybe) and you'll just have to read to find out. 

_Genji?_ Yeah I know, he's such a cute fella! He's one of my favorite characters, see he was also the messenger sent to Sesshoumaru, hilarious ne?  He's sorta like the good childish guy. He's gonna have an actual part in a while but I can't spoil the surprise.

_Fluff right? _Owwww, bad spot there because there's this little anti-fluff virus in my head right now that won't go away. Joy, really, I've tried to put something in the near future, but I have to decide weather to put it or not for the moment or if to delay it until later chapters.

_A whole year?! _ Yes minna-san! It's been a year the 12/22 since this poor little fic started. I actually am a bit surprised; I would have never thought that it was going to take so much to write a fic. I sure didn't start it with that idea. Sometimes I feel bad seeing how long it takes me these days to update. Gee, I'm so sorry people. 

[Music] Here I am again with music corner. Well, I just say what I've been listening to when I was writing really. Ok, the songs were: 'Yashal' by 'Elisa' – 'Until it sleeps' by 'Metallica' – 'In the End' by 'Linkin Park' 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha & co. Original characters are my property though, it feels nice to have possession over something.

Red Isn't Only Blood

Charter XI: Happiness and Sorrow

All was lively in the forest of the Eastern Lands, animals, youkai and humans. All had gone back to its normal routine after the blue of the night had been replaced by the azure of the morning sky; you could almost hear the silent humming of a village girl in the happy picture the place made. The sakura trees were in full bloom and their pink petals moved and fell from the gentle warm spring breeze. The trees faded in the horizon but the color of the flowers melted with the sky and it took a nice violet tint. While birds the night before had been still and sleeping they now seemed revitalized and flew in all direction chirping and swirling in front of the travelers that walked the dusty paths through the woods.

Many travelers were happily chatting one another while the walked towards their destinations, like the Lord and Lady of the Northern Lands as they peacefully made their way through mountain trails the could perfectly remember. Lady Yuri was happily chatting with her mate while he simply looked at her and smiled. Lady Yuri was always happy and smiling, the portrait of youth and happiness. Her tail swished behind her as she bounced down the pathway with her back facing the direction she was walking in while she was talking to her mate. 

Lord Shisho looked at her with soft eyes as she talked about how much she liked the general Lady Ayame had chosen. He stretched breathing the refreshing morning air, earning a giggle from Lady Yuri. She always seemed to have fun looking at him stretch, something about it being 'cute'. He smiled when she came closer and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek and turned around so she was walking facing the right direction and followed his stride as she continued to talk. Every now and then she would speak about a few pressing political matters they had to think about, but most of the time she commented on simple things. He was enjoying every minute of it; it was rare he and Yuri got to speak and enjoy such a nice morning like this without thinking about their Lands. 

Lady Yuri looked at the peaceful face of her mate and was happy. He was usually very tense and had a lot of matters concerning the Northern Lands to worry about. She helped him the best she could, but some of the members of the great council didn't like a female 'interfering', how they liked calling it, with political matters; the only exception, if that was the case, was Lady Ayame, the only heir to the Eastern Lands after the death of the previous Lord. Two major ruling bodies, the Higher Council and the Lower Council, formed the government of Youkai Japan. The first composed by the four higher lords; the second consisted in the lesser lords of small parted provinces. This though, only under the common political aspect of the Lands, when important decisions had to be made; yet, if one of the High Lords refused to participate, then each of the other three Lords was free to do as he desired. _What a useless method._ Lady Yuri thought.

When it came to a Land's personal business everyone was free to do as they desired. This was something Yuri didn't like about the political system in use. Some of the lesser lords, treated the population without mercy and often killed humans or youkai alike to show who wanted to rebel what was in store for traitors. It was truly disgusting, alas, Lords like her mate Shisho couldn't do quite anything without starting a war and it seemed it was never the right time for it. One year the food for an entire army in a war was scarce, another the soldiers were away in other expeditions and usually the year after that another problem arose. It was always the same way, no way out. It was really a long time since Japan was balanced before this precarious line that threatened to snap each day that passed. 

Lady Yuri kissed Lord Shisho on the cheek before locking their arms and walking peacefully under the bright morning sun. Those problems were important, but more than that, she wanted to spend some time alone with her beloved and enjoy the calm surroundings. When her mate smiled at her she laughed lightly and gently laid her head on his shoulder. She couldn't remember how long it had been since they'd walked like that; it felt good. 

***

It had been quite some time since they'd started their way to the Western palace; actually, it was near dusk now. Kagome walked looking at the sky, her arms folded behind her back as she absently talked with Shippou about childish little things. Every now and then her lips would turn upwards at a joke he made, but every time she remembered who she was traveling with and returned to her composed and impenetrable self, who would never smile. It was sad, on some part, after all, her mother had always told her laugher and such were the important things in life, but now, what had she to cheer about when all she knew was going against her in some weird circle of destruction? 

Shippou had started to fidget, a clear sign he wanted to ask a question, he frequently asked if he could demand something but then said it was nothing and started talking about the nature again as if he had never said anything from the beginning, like everything was normal again. Unfortunately it wasn't so, many things had changed since she'd left Inuyasha and the gang behind, sometimes she wondered if her reaction to Inuyasha choosing Kikyou was justified in any way.   It wasn't like he had openly declared his love for her so his actions were just those of a man who had chosen a person -_Let's say corpse shall we? _Echoed a voice in her mind she didn't bother analyzing- to spend his life with; he hadn't really betrayed her…in his view of things. 

_And here I thought I was rid of all these kind of emotional problems._ The girl thought exasperatedly, she didn't want to remember now, she had chosen what to do, and that didn't involve anything of the past. That's when images of Sango, Kirara and Miroku came to her mind. She could remember Sango screaming at Miroku and hitting him on the head for being too lecherous, or when the taiji-ya consoled her when she was sad. She remembered the first time she had seen the older woman; she had been tricked by Naraku; like everyone else in her old group of travelers. Kagome felt so sorry for all her friends. Miroku always lived with the curse of a slow and tormented death, which first destroyed him mentally with the continuous reminder of it, and then sucked his body to god knew where to never return again. To top it all today was Kodomo no hi* and Sango wouldn't have Kohaku with her. The taiji-ya wouldn't be able to give him a present for his feast; another thing the younger girl felt sorry for. This brought Souta to the miko's thoughts, she had to drop a present for him down the well when they got near enough to it, maybe she could plop down a set of Shuriken or a dagger, he seemed to like a lot those kind of things, she could also attach a letter with it too. She started thinking about what she could write them.

"Kagome, I know you probably don't want to see Inuyasha but what about Sango, Miroku and Kirara? I 'm kind of...worried, that's all. What if Inuyasha's being a jerk like always!" Shippou said timidly, his eyes wide, rousing her from her thoughts. 

Kagome sighed, she knew this would come out sooner or later; she was just surprised it was so early. Looking casually at Shippou she saw his worry for the three friends, maybe after all it wasn't a good idea to bring him with her. He was but a child and she was bringing him tight in the mouth of harms, she was such a despicable person, all she brought to those she loved was sadness and pain. Maybe, it was better for him to go; she wasn't about to follow, because of her, even Sango and Miroku would feel worse than they already did. And tha wasn't her intention. She had to admit that underneath it all she had used them, as shameful as it was she couldn't deny it. When she cried on Sango's shoulder without thinking of how the other girl felt too, wasn't she using her to release her stupid distress? What was her sorrow in comparison to the taiji-ya's and the houshi's; she was but a spoiled brat, who wanted to be loved when she didn't deserve it. Keeping her cheerful demeanor in front of Shippou she smiled nicely and talked like she was thinking about pleasant things, "You're right Shippou-chan," she said, "we have to do something! Captain Shippou, I have a mission for you! Do as I say!" she continued.

"Yessir!" Shippou chirped

"You have to keep watch at what happens in the Hunter's group, am I clear? And don't come looking for me, I will come when the time is right and you shall report all you found. Plus, I am trusting you shall keep safe Miroku-san and Sango-chan from the mean hanyou and the pot, Ok?" Kagome half joked as she kept her nice façade with her adoptive kit, she wasn't about to let her bad mood taint him as well. His innocence had to be preserved; it was too rare to get broken.

"Yessir! I won't let you down Kagome-mama! I will report everything, not a detail less than happens!" He yelled.

"Very well, I shall now escort you to your operating base, follow me in a moment." Kagome concluded, jogging towards the Lord of the Western Lands that walked in front of her. 

"Sesshoumaru, is it a problem if we stop, it'll take a few moments only to do certain things." She asked half politely, she wasn't in the mood to have a verbal fight with him so she could just stick with formality for now. She was going to give him a piece of her mind later. Something was bothering her though, her muscles hurt for some reason and she was mentally strained for all the events that had occurred in the last forty-eight hours, maybe she was ill; who knew. 

He was roused from his thoughts as the woman asked him to stop, he never actually understood why humans needed to rest so much, they even slept away half of their life. Back to the matter at hand, could he waste his time waiting for Kagome while she went to put down the child where her former companions were now apparently residing, then a face appeared in his mind and he decided what to do. He would let the girl go, then they would head for his palace, where they would discuss. Looking her way he found she was looking expectantly at him; instantly he felt angry, he knew all to well what she was doing and he couldn't tolerate her for that, Kagome, this woman, had understood what many others didn't even dream of imagining. She just had to irritate him to his limits and she would win an argument; he hated it. Being put down by a woman, human woman no less, was beyond all logic and coherent thought. 

Yet there was something, when she started being uncooperative and arrogant he felt the utmost desire to go away, let her rant until she was finished and maybe, just maybe, then come back and see if she was in the mood of being polite, once in a while. Frowning, he sat on an exposed root of a tree and addressed her, it didn't look like she was going to talk again anyway, "You may go, but forty minutes and no more, if you're late I shall drag you all the way to the Western Lands." 

He watched her huff in annoyance, then walk away towards the village he smelled nearby and felt like he'd done something he shouldn't have. He didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling, like when he would leave Rin alone with Jaken and know she wasn't in good hands. Still, at the moment he didn't care a bit, after all if was Kagome he was thinking about, which therefore was already a waste of time, but more importantly, nothing bad could happen to her, she could protect herself.

A question he sometimes pondered on while looking at her was; could she protect herself from her own thoughts? Sincerely, the last two times they had met he'd watched her, just to pass time. After all, it wasn't like there were a lot of things to do at a ball and when Lord Shisho was constantly chatting about how strange she was it was difficult not to think about her as well. She had looked so untouched by all the stares of the youkai that were around her, she had fitted in, talking to those who addressed her, in a polite and calm way, never daring to say a word more or to reveal any of her thought by her actions.

Even though she had talked with most of her former friends, there was still an underlying base of insecurity behind it all. Maybe a sign that she didn't forgive herself for something that had happened, as to what; he didn't have a clue. It also wasn't as if he actually was going to ask her personally, it was just slight curiosity that had induced him to such conclusions; she was after all a strange being, examining her ways of living had proven quite amusing at times. Obviously not when she knew about it; it never stopped angering him the way she treated _him_. He might have had intention of killing her more than once, but she had asked for it. First she had done something to Rin -exactly what he didn't quite understand- and then she had willingly insulted him many times. Whatever the feeling was he didn't ponder much more on it, after all, she was already gone. Relaxing his muscles but keeping his sense alert he put his arms behind his head and fully rested against the tree. Forty minutes…ha, like she would make it; he betting it would take at least an hour.

***

She was bringing Shippou back, it finally dawned on her; she had done it for his well being, sure, but could she handle it? A life with no giggles every now and then, no optimist whatsoever? She hoped, because as much as she wanted to deny it there had been times when she'd been very happy at Lady Ayame's. There were people like Genji that often helped her in various task, whatever they were; she inwardly smiled at the memory of the first encounter between her and the soldier. He'd just come back from a expedition in the mountains and was rather sore; Kagome had seen the pained look in his eyes. She had been instructed not to talk to anybody or leave the area of the palace she was in, but he'd seemed so sad. She remembered the day, it was one of the few happy memories.

She had eluded all those who passed in the corridors and reached the balcony and had jumped down from it to the ground, heading to the military quarters. It hadn't been difficult finding him, for some reason his aura was special, in a way she couldn't quite point out. She'd found him in one of the smaller gardens watching a field, it continued for miles, seeming endless. She'd watched him, keeping hidden, and had gotten a seat next to him after a while. He'd jumped then, instantly recognizing her. Lady Ayame's human apprentice, he'd seemed uneasy, or maybe just shocked. 

She'd asked him what was wrong and he'd been instantly wary of her, after all, who was she to know that he, a youkai, was sad. Yeah, good question. Strangely enough she'd told him something very few knew about, her father. She had wanted to share something about herself with him so he'd trust her; but it had been stupid, to say such a thing, it was her personal sorrow, nobody else's. Strangely, he really had opened after. His brother had died in the battle, and he felt guilty, go figure, everyone does at some point in the life. After a long talk she'd left him, Lady Ayame and the maids were probably going crazy looking for her. They'd laughed together then, the two had formed a life bond, they'd shared the deepest scars of their life with one another, without knowing each other. Quite hilarious really, the memory still brought a smile to her lips.

"Here we are Shippou-chan, final destination, your operating base is set and ready." She said to the little kitsune. Whoever had invented the phrase 'Parting is such sweet sorrow' was so wrong. The little kit was so important to her after all, she knew that once she was gone he would start crying and it made her sad, it was just the 'happiness' of the moment that clouded his young mind from the truth. Actually, in any other occasion the situation would've been comical, imagine, a girl tall 5'4 wearing an armor, telling a kitsune that barely reached her knees that a very normal human camp was a military base; if to that you added the fact that before they'd been walking around with a god knew how powerful demon lord.   

"Ok well, bye bye mama, see you in…a few days ok?" Shippou said a bit uncertain.

Then that was why he wasn't very, very sad. He thought they were going to be separated only a few days. Poor kid, she felt so bad leaving him. The girl knew she was being cruel, but if he could stay alive thanks to her cruelty then so be it. Nobody was going to die on her from now on, nobody she cared for at least. 

"Ok, good-bye Shippou-chan, say hello to Sango and Miroku for me." She said with a smile, waving as he skipped his way to Kaede's village. She wasn't going to be weak anymore; she'd walk and wouldn't turn back, because if she did she probably wouldn't still have the resolve to keep going and it would kill her. Turning back she started looking at the sky again, it was red and orange, like the leaves during fall. Like a famous poem by Ungaretti says:  'Si sta come d'autunno, sugli alberi le foglie'*; so she let herself be guided by the gentlt breeze. 

***

Translation:

*"Staying like leaves on the trees in autumn."        It's a famous poem by Giuseppe Ungaretti, an Italian poet, born in 1888 and died in 1970. I had to change the form to make the translation have some sense in my way of words, so if you've read a decent translation or anything could you point it out please? 

I wanted to recommend a fic this time:

"Finger Paintings" by "Reiku Toukijin" I really can't say much without spoiling the whole thing. It partially takes time in Segoku Jidai and partly in Tokyo, even though the interesting part are in the latter. I really like the sotry. This is the story id:1322365. Try it out.

A/N: Here I am, did you like it? What a stupid question…I've made it over a thousand times. Anyway, I've been reading the Anita Blake Vampire and Merry Gentry series lately, had to order them from Amazon because in Italian only two were translated, here we always don't get the interesting stuff…*pout* Oh well. Whatever, as you may have seen, my other fics have started moving again, joy. No, really, I'm happy about it because it means no writers block for me, but then again, writing three in a time, jesus help me. It's been long since. = ) But I think I can manage! 

-Kayrin 


	13. XII: Starting over again

A/N: Hello people, I'm finally back see? Sorry it always takes so long but with school and stuff it's a bit problematic. Lol. Anyway, I really don't know how's this, it's a bit strange but it's ok. Say anything you want about it so I can see what's wrong with it that makes it weird.

Anyway, Q/A space here! :

_KORN?! [Especially for Amreld] _What! I like Korn! It's one of my favorite bands! They're awesome! (I can see, I can see…I'm going Blind!) Really,  I like them very much! Thy're comeing in Italy to hold a concert too! Yay! I HAVE to be there. I have friends that play Korn with their band, they're pretty good, but ya know, the REAL ones! That's a whole different thing! Maybe if I get to take some pictures I'll put them in my website. That is if I can go…-_-

_Kikyou?_ Yeah, I never liked her very much also, but hey, lately I've had people to who give my dislike so Kikyou's pretty ok. Another reason why Im not writing her for a bit. She'd be too weird since the beginning. Can you imagine Kikyou saying, "Oh Kagome you're such a good little girlie!" Nah…

_Inuyasha & co.? _They'll be around in a near future. It's been so long since I've written about them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & co.

Red Isn't Only Blood

Chapter XII: Starting over again

The sun was slowly falling behind the horizon, it was a strange spectacle indeed; after centuries it still held some of its original mystery to him. The orange color that took possession of the cerulean sky in those moments like the blood spilling from a mortal wound was entrancing.  The last time he'd watched it had been nearly two days before, Rin had been arguing incessantly with Jaken and he'd done everything he could to black the senseless noise; to no avail. The two were just helpless; yet, he had to admit it did prove quite amusing at times.   

He used to watch the sunset with his mother and father when he was young. The happy times he often would play with fireflies or laugh while chasing a pillow around his room. He could remember his mother smile, her fragrance and unique personality. Remembering the last days of her life was extremely painful, even after so many years, but what came after was worse. He had always stayed by his father's side in his childhood and early teens, the Lord had never been harsh or exaggeratedly strict with him during the first decades of their life without the Lady of the Western Lands. Then that woman came around, Aiko, was her name, a human princess of some reign, it was the start of Inutaisho's downfall. 

Of course it wasn't solely the woman's fault. It had, the bigger part, been his father's fault. Inutaisho, in fact, had fallen in love with the woman; she then became his mate and they had a child, Inuyasha, his hated half-brother. After the hanyou's birth Inutaisho became each day more severe towards him, his first son, and banned all pictures of Lady Kiyoko, his former mate from the castle, had it been for sadness or something else nobody knew. He hadn't particularly cared, he didn't still really care; maybe he should, but he'd started avoiding his father long before the removal of the paintings; as for his mother, he'd preferred to keep within himself the happy memories and try to forget the last period when she'd died after being mortally wounded by one of his father's rivals. 

Sitting there with his eyes closed thinking, Lord Sesshoumaru started thinking about the part of his life he tough he'd forgotten. While, instead, Kagome had gone to take a bath, feeling strangely sad.  

***

Sesshoumaru saw she was coming back, and was quite surprised to find that in some deep twisted part of his mind he actually was waiting for her to do so. It was the part of his mind that was intrigued by her, the less rational one and the childish one, also the part that liked hunting down preys. It was like his inner demon was eager on learning the ways of such a powerful miko, maybe to rid the world of her, who knew, some things about his mind even he didn't understand.

"Sorry it took a bit longer, but the water was really nice…" Kagome said as she eyed him skeptically, he could see the doubt behind her eyes, she might have become better at masking her feelings, but when she was emotionally weak, it was just as easy as it had been a year prior. Plus the washed tear stains in her cheeks proved at least one thing; she was a sad person. Something was troubling her, his inner self wanted to know what it was, his mind didn't care; it never cased to amaze him how much in contrast his two parts, the rational and the instinctual one separated when she was involved. He simply acknowledged her with a nod of his head and looked at the darkness beyond the camp for a moment. 

_I bet. _He thought. _That she's been sad for a long time. _He looked at her from the corner of his eyes as she sat down on the base of a tree in front of him, poking the fire he had made with a stick that a moment later took fire. He watched slightly fascinated as the torch flared blue and extinguished as if it had a will of its own. Once again, he asked himself if she was doing it on purpose or not. It was no big show of power, but coming from a human that had always stayed away from battles behind a hanyou like his brother, it was starting to become strange, watching her small displays of newfound knowledge. He wondered if her miko powers had also increased. There were also the times when her eyes changed, no pupils or nothing, just…plain azure.

"What are you thinking about Sesshoumaru?" Came Kagome's voice from the other side of their 'camp'. Had he not known any better, he would've said she had read his aura, but that wasn't possible because he took good care of keeping it calm all the time.

"How do you know I'm thinking Kagome?" He asked, it sounded like a random question; instead it held great meaning to him. The first piece to put together the puzzle that this miko was, there was still a long way to go though.

"Sensed it." Kagome scoffed, even though angering Sesshoumaru was not on the to-do list for the evening. Seeing him frown she decided the answer wasn't enough, hell, it was _never_ enough when you dealt with the Lord of the Western Lands. "Ok, ok let's play the fifth grade interrogatory. It's not a real feeling. It's like, when a person is thinking…the air around gets heavier, like the thoughts of the person and the concentration are draining the small area. I know, its weird so no questions about it." She finished courtly as she unrolled her sleeping bag on the flood and sat on it, combing thorough her hair with a brush. Yeah right, was she wishing he'd leave her alone in her grief? Duh, of course he -wouldn't- But, she had to admit not being alone felt nice, even of it was Sesshoumaru she was with. 

She really was a strange creature, being able to know what someone's doing by what happens around. Normally he would have killed someone like her, those creatures only brought problems and working for the wrong person, destruction. He nodded as a sign he had listened and started looking at the fire, trying to figure out at least a logic was to describe Kagome, she went against all he had been taught, and as much as he despised the idea, he was confused.

_Eri and Yuka would probably be drooling in front of a man like him_. Kagome thought, giggling in her head. _Yeah, maybe they wouldn't notice his claws and fangs…they sure wouldn't._ Once she too had been that carefree. Looking at guys if they were cute or not; now she had to be cautious of every person she met, man or woman, be distant and see weather the being was trustworthy or not. Sometimes she longed for the days spent in Tokyo, playing the drums with her band, going to school, helping at the shrine- It all felt so distant now, like centuries had passed, even though really, it had been but two years. She picked up the ramen she'd been making and started tapping on the lid of the box with her chopsticks to the rhythm of a song her friend Jack-an American exchange student that had stopped at her house for a few months- usually sang; it was called 'Blind' if she was correct. She remembered the days they would play together with Shinji and Isaaru; it so often ended up in chaos, everybody throwing picks and sticks at each other and ending up with lumps on the head. _If the guys knew how I've ended up, I bet they'd laugh. That and the fact I'm right in front of a gorgeous guy and thinking the same things as Eri would. 'How the mighty have fallen.' They would have said, it had been after all, their favorite phrase. _She mused with a ghost of a smile on her lips. 

_What was I telling myself all these years? I miss my old life. I want back the old days._ Kagome thought with a hint of despair as she gazed intently at the fire. She brought her knees towards her chest as a few tears escaped her eyes and she brought her fisted hands to the sides of her face. Why had all this started anyway? She hadn't done anything in her life to be punished by any of the gods she had believed in so many years. It was a question that plagued her mind. She had sometimes thought that Kikyou had cursed all her reincarnations, but that seemed very unlikely. Now everyone was leaving her…and it was solely her fault. She continued telling herself over and over not to fall as the tears spilled forth, going against her decision not to cry openly in front of people, much less the Lord of the Western Lands. She suddenly rose from her spot and ran to wherever her legs wanted to go. She ended up near a river. 

The place looked surreal in its splendor. The moon was high in the sky and it's light shone on the water below, creating a ghostly feeling, giving the impression spirits were going to start dancing on the water any moment. But Kagome didn't have time to look at it as she fell to her knees right on the river bank, standing on all fours, her hair shielding her face, her ears leaving wet dots on the dry earth as she sobbed lightly. It looked like she was damned to forever fall on the ground crying, mentally strained all the while hating herself and the world around her. She was a living contradiction; she knew it and couldn't do anything about it; that was what she hated the most. She sat on her feet and brought her hands to her face. They were stained with dirt.  

When she was all alone, she preferred having something to think about, it had always been like that. When her father had disappeared, she had started studying so much, just to forget; after a while her mother had started questioning her physical health. Two years ago during the whole Inuyasha stuff she had focused on the shards; now she was in the middle of nowhere with a person that probably hated her, she had nothing to hang onto, nothing to sustain her, there were no lies that night, only the painful truth. She was growing up, the hard way. Not like every girl should, as the years slowly passed. Reality was knocking at her door and as she struggled to keep it closed hurting herself in the process. How ironic. That was when she noticed Sesshoumaru on the wood's edge approaching calmly, and she could really hate him that moment. He looked so detached from all terrain problems that she envied him; while she was practically dieing from sorrow he could casually walk around as always.

"Go away Sesshoumaru, I'm really not in the mood." She said as she wiped her face and wore an angry face, anger always served to forget prior emotion at times; at least it hid them well.

"You do know crying is good for nothing right?" He said sitting down cross-legged in front of her. 

Now, did this surprise her, he was, being conversational? What a bad time he'd chosen. "Well yeah, can't really do anythin about it right now." She answered, slipping to a bit more casual form of talking, she just hoped he understood, you know, sometimes people in Sengoku Jidai don't get some modern terms or abbreviations. She sat down and crossed her legs, her eyes hidden by her bans and her hands pressed on the hard ground beneath her.

"I may not like you very much Higurashi Kagome, but you have proven to be stronger than this." Sesshoumaru continued.

Kagome was awestruck, she couldn't talk, he was being reasonable, human, one could say, "I sure as hell know you can't stand me."

"Maybe," Sesshoumaru replied, "if you talked in a civilized way and not like a barbarian, I could approve you a bit more."

"Huh? You mean, nah, you gotta be kidding me. You can't really, not understand a thing when I talk; can ya?" Kagome said wide-eyed.

"That's exactly what I was talking about, you speak strange, like you're from a foreign land. It's unnerving." The youkai said with a completely blank face. 

"Hey! You called me a barbarian before! That was mean, really, you don't even know me. By the way, where I come from my way of speaking is perfectly normal; but, since you seem to have a complex about it, I shall try and speak clearer when you're around. Ok?" Kagome said pouting and clearing an eye with her fisted hand, he was such an ass sometimes, well, most of the time, but making her change her speaking, it was going to be hard trying not to use modern terms. 

"The same rule applies to that word you constantly use, 'ok'. What does it mean?" The Lord asked, suddenly curious.

_Oh my god, how am I going to explain this. Ok means…ok…_The miko thought. "It means…something like the thing you are talking about is acceptable, tolerable. There really isn't a definition for it. Is it a good enough answer?"

"Pretty much. Now, since you're practically sleeping why don't we make a deal." Sesshoumaru said.

"Such as?" Kagome asked suddenly skeptical, she didn't like deals, they always held something behind, like the two people making it had many thing to hide. Yet, after all the both had things to hide, consciously and unconsciously.

"We start from the beginning, like complete strangers. To you, I shall be Lord Sesshoumaru and to me you shall be general Higurashi. What do you think?" The lord said looking at her face. She looked so distant in that moment, like as they were speaking she was elsewhere. Her sad eyes were looking past him, where exactly he wasn't sure but he knew that as hard as he tried he'd never be able to see it too. The girl's form was less tense now, like she was tired, not physically though, something different, worse. I was then she spoke words he'd never thought she'd say.

"Have you ever thought Sesshoumaru why we hate each other so? In the end isn't it Inuyasha's fault? Sometimes I think that if I met you, before I met your half-brother then probably my impression of you would've been much more different. I think that we started with the wrong foot right away; I just assumed right away that you were evil, taking Inuyasha's words as true. At that time I trusted him fully, I didn't doubt anything he said; after all, friends always tell the truth right? Wrong, there have been so many times he has lied to me, but I never wanted to see past his dishonesty because there was nowhere else I could go…" Kagome stopped for a moment trying to keep the tears that threatened to spill again. "Then there was the last blow and I decided it was time to stop fooling myself and I left all my friends. That's when you came around. I should hate you after you nearly killed me, after that incident I've forgotten a few past things. But that's not the point. I think that maybe, if we had met under different circumstances, me not being your brother's faithful companion and you my supposed enemy, we might have been friends." 

"There's always a second time. Like I just said, we could start over again." Sesshoumaru said.

"Be friends?" Kagome asked.

"I have to admit, Higurashi, I still don't particularly like you. But I can try and tolerate you." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Well, I suppose it's ok. We'll be coworkers then; lets put it this way. I like it better. One last thing, weren't you supposed to hate me?" Kagome inquired somewhat curious. 

"You presume a lot Higurashi. I hate beings like Naraku. I just merely disliked you." The Lord continued.

Kagome smiled lightly, "Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru, for making me feel better." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru merely rose from the ground and told her to get ready because they were heading for his castle in about an hour. Smiling Kagome sat there a few moments more enjoying the feeling of warmth the sunrise cast on her features watching the glistening water in front of her, finally noticing the splendor of the world around her. She was feeling happy for once and at that moment she didn't care if it was only temporary, let sadness come later, right now she liked listening to the sound of the running water and spring breeze. She was sure her father would've like the place she was and with this last thought she headed towards camp with a lighter heart.

***

A/N: Here we are people to the end of another chapter; I know it wasn't very long but please cope with me because this even too much for the time I've had to write recently. Oh, I've been to a concert of Lacuna Coil! I also got their autographs! Ah!!! It was too cool. And Node played before them! It was soooo cool! I really liked it! =D 

I want to go to a concert where Korn and other bands play in Bologna! ^-^ Anyway, lets hope it'll give me some boost to write, again, I'm sorry for the late update.

-Kayrin  


	14. XIII: Weeks pass unforgotten

So sorry for the very very long update…

So, back to 'normal' things; on my usual Q/A space I'll just write a few things I remember otherwise I'd take me ages and you'd have to wait something like another month.

_Sesshoumaru in character? _Really? Wow, I'm really happy, I didn't actually think I was portraying him as I really imagined him but maybe I'm imagining him wrong and I wrote him right…lol

_Wrong phrases? _Yep, you got that right. I'm such a lazy author I don't fully edit my chapters and some stuff come out so messed up I'm really sorry for you who have to read it. The fact is that if I start to fully edit everything through you'd have to wait not months, or like now…nearly a year(omg, I can't believe it, sorry sorry sorry) but more like decades so…you get the point.

_Evil and lazy?_ As I said before. Me lazy? All the way through the skin to the bone and maybe that makes me a little evil. I have so many ideas in my mind too. It's just that if I write them all I wouldn't have any time at all to study and do other things.

Music reading you should listen to: 'Bullet with butterfly wings' by The Smashing Pumpkins - 'Torn' by 'Creed' - 'Points of Authority' by 'Linkin Park'

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha co.

Red isn't only Blood

Chapter XIII: Weeks pass unforgotten

It was a nice morning after all, the sun was shining brightly, and the few clouds were white and puffy. In the forests birds were singing happily and the few passers enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere. There has always been something about mornings that humans love, maybe the usually calm appearance, or the first rays of light after the dark of the night. Whatever it was, they could enjoy it, because save from the wild demons, all the rest preferred staying away from humans when entire villages started to wake.

It's under this peaceful and blue sky that two beings so different, a miko and a youkai, walk along the same path tied by the bond of war. Since the hanyou Naraku had started taking in various types of demons to start his project of ruling over all of Japan; not only the youkai one but also the human one the people who fought for their rightful properties and freedom were starting to gather together. Of course humans were going to be much more easy to take over; while youkai were going to be quite difficult for him to conquer since the High Lords weren't going to let him occupy their lands and had already started to organize. But recently word had spread that the ruler of the Southern Lands, Lord Takao had allied with Naraku and the other three Lords had started arming and recruiting new volunteers, just in case the rumors were true.

All of this was also helpful for the generation of youngsters that had lived too many peaceful years to remember what true youkai wars were like. They devastated entire lands and brought madness among so many that it was hard to count.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, it's nearly two weeks we're walking, are we there yet?" Kagome asked. She was getting fed up and starting to take seriously the idea he'd been fooling her all the time. Didn't he have a faster method of transport apart from his 'could' thing? She was starting to feel a bit homesick, being miles and miles from her loved ones. In the end, after that night she'd lost the strong hold she usually kept on her emotions, things had gone like usual. She and Sesshoumaru would walk all the day, him on the front and her on the rear because he hadn't deigned to inform her of their destination and during the night she would eat and sleep while he went god knows where.

"Nearly", was all his highness said; really, sometimes Kagome asked herself was if she was the only person in the world who got so angry because of him. She was staring to get irritated; first Lady Ayame forced her to follow Sesshoumaru to his palace because she thought some more instruction would do her good, second she just had to have a emotional breakdown and third, why was it taking so much time, they could've just used some sort of dragon or whatever…

She had also collected a few jewel shards on the way here and her personal powers, her physical and miko ones had become a bit stronger than before; it never chased to amaze her how much trouble Sesshoumaru attracted when he was alone without Rin and Jaken. She had thought that him being one of the most important and powerful youkai in Japan he would be left alone, instead, these past two weeks her theories had been proven wrong, many were the youkai who sought the Lord's place as the ruler of the Western Lands. It was for that reason that many tried to kill him, yet they all died crushed by his superior strength and self-control. Thinking about it she had never seen Sesshoumaru loose his patience with anyone but herself and Inuyasha. He seemed so apart from the world he walked upon. There had been only one time she had seen him as part of the same earth everybody else walked upon. It had been one day while they walked in the woods; he'd stopped near a pool of still clear water and washed his hands. She could remember clearly what she had thought, the only thing that had come to her mind was that for how powerful he was, like her he too had to wash, eat and breathe.

That was one of the things that kept her going on now, more determined than ever. For how much he claimed to be different from everyone else, deep down he was a bit like the others he despised so much. Inwardly she smirked triumphantly, the great Sesshoumaru-sama was more normal than he thought. She would never say it out loud, or even in her mind, but in her soul, being with Sesshoumaru was starting to heal her. He never talked nonsense and always took things seriously, and for once, having to be with someone only because of her job was good, she didn't have any ties to him. Sometimes she swore she could hear a voice in her mind saying. _"With Inuyasha it started the same way…" _Yet she pretended it wasn't there, those thoughts didn't help anything and were better left alone. Staring back at the sky she was once again worried by what she had been told two weeks before by a cat youkai. She still couldn't understand why she had answered the way she did. It was scary, like it hadn't been her.

It had been a while since Sesshoumaru had started studying Kagome. The whole purpose of their journey to the Western Lands had been to bring her there and let her meet Kikuta, but during the first two days, after she had so evidently lost control he'd wanted to test her personally, he wanted to see with his own eyes how much she had improved in a year…and as much as he hated it, she had improved…and a lot. He'd been quite surprised when he'd seen her battle a youkai for the first time. The youkai had been a low level one, but he'd held a shard of the Shikon no Tama and his encounter had proven quite entertaining.

-Two weeks before-

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I sense a jewel shard." Kagome said seriously.

"It's demon nearby, not powerful enough to be a problem, we'll just walk by it Higurashi." He answered; the girl was really too stressed for her own well-being. She was so tense just because of a lowly beast. Maybe traveling with his half-brother had affected her more than he thought.

"If there's one thing I've learnt in these two years Lord Sesshoumaru is to never underestimate a youkai with a shard. Apart from that I really can't let it keep the it can I? One less for me means one more for Naraku." Kagome ended with a mischievous smirk on her lips. Just then he felt a rush of power coming from behind them, it had nothing special, he didn't feel anything particularly strange, it was just pure evil, not the terror one was able to make people feel because of well-controlled power; this demon wasn't going to be of any problem. He actually wanted to drag the woman away since she wasn't obeying is orders, but this time it could slip, he was curious as to what Lady Ayame had thought the girl.

He saw her take out her Katana, leaving the wakizashi in its sheath and getting in fighting stance, similar yet so different from Lady Ayame's. She was slightly crouched with her right arm extended in front of her, hand holding the sword; her left arm was slightly bended and her hand was opened some distance from the sword. That's when he felt it, a faint trace of power running through her sword, it was just beneath the surface, humming pleasantly, it wasn't like Toukijin's cold energy, this was warm and welcoming, it was eerie.

Then the youkai that was hiding in the bushes come out. It was a cat youkai that had obtained a humanoid figure thanks to the Shikon shard in its body. The eyes though were still those of a wild beast, red and threatening, those of a stupid creature. The creature had short brown hair and no markings; it had a long slender brown tail and was wearing only a pair of black hakama. It didn't have weapons, but cat claws could be just as good as a knife. _Stupid cats_ Sesshoumaru thought.

"Well, well, what do we have here, a little miko carrying Shikon shards and her doggy" The cat said with a small smile gracing his lips.

"Well, is that any way to speak to a lady? We shall just have to teach you some manners won't we?" Kagome replied with a determined expression as her body prepared to spring forwards.

There was one thing Sesshoumaru didn't miss: the predatory look in her eyes, like something was hiding beneath it, something terrible and untamed that didn't know the laws of Earth. Just then the youkai attacked first and Kagome blocked its attack with her katana, the energy slowly eating away the cat's skin. _So the energy her sword feeds off is her own power, _Sesshoumaru thought, _a sword that purifies has never been seen before…_ The day was proving quite interesting after all, he was curious as to how long she could go on when her weapon used her energy. Since he didn't want to get caught up in such a meaningless fight he decided to sit on a rock under a tree that was near him and watch how the events unfolded. He was discovering many interesting things by watching her and for once in a long time he was amused. Nobody saw it, but that moment a ghost of a smile appeared on the western Lord's face.

Kagome was feeling like she had never felt, her whole being felt like pure energy was flowing through it and her sword seemed a part of her. She continued blocking the cat's attacks until his arms were bloody and his breath was coming short. Sure, she had practiced with other swords how to make her energy flow on it's surface, but the one her grandfather had given her was nothing like the others. Her power went right inside the metal and created a blue glow around the blade. There was something that worried her though; usually her power was a soft pink. This new light blue color was strange, she was almost afraid, it was the same color her eyes became when she couldn't control herself.

While she was a bit lost in though her eyes continued looking at the cat youkai that was before her with strange interest, his youki had something familiar. Just then he started walking towards her, but what made her really suspicious was the fact that he was recalling his power back inside his body. She could feel he was going to tell her something, it was exactly the same as with Sesshoumaru that night, there was always a different air when people changed intentions. When he was about a meter and a half in front of her she suddenly walked forwards too, pressing the blade of her sword on his throat. "Tell me kitty cat, what is it you wish to tell me?"

His lips curled into a wicked smile as he spoke in her ear, "You may kill me little miko, but you would like to know that Naraku is watching you. His army is starting to form and he is in need of capable generals to lead it. He wants you to lead it, he lets you a month to decide. If you refuse, he will have to force you…" The youkai ended with a sore laugh as he tore away from the girl with a glint in his eyes.

Kagome frowned, what was Naraku up to this time? She ran and knocked the cat over with the hilt of her sword. She sheathed her weapon and kneeled where he was; she plunged her hand in his stomach, successfully taking the Shikon shard he held, "I think I'm not in the mood to kill you, someone as important as you for Naraku should stay alive…" She said as she twisted her hand in his wound and a look of pain crossed the his features; her eyes became azure once again for a minute as she brought her lips to his ear and whispered, "Tell Naraku, I'll be thinking about his offer, Kajaku." She took her hand away from his body smiling victoriously as he was engulfed in blue light and then disappeared.

Sesshoumaru decided that it was the right time to start moving again. His theories had been proven wrong once again, the youkai had a humanoid form of his own and not because of the Shikon shard in his body. There was something strange about Kagome; she was far beyond a normal miko. She'd known the cat's name. He didn't remember him telling her. Standing up he told her it was time to get going and that there was a river where she could was her hands nearby. He didn't doubt for one moment that Kagome had purified the youkai as he started walking away. She had proven capable of defending herself and she had shown him she had changed, she wasn't the weak little girl that followed Inuyasha anymore, she was a warrior.

Kagome ran to catch up with the youkai Lord and again walked by his side silently, still feeling a bit small compared to him.

Somewhere in the Southern Lands there was a castle no one could reach, the air around it was so venomous that even most youkai couldn't reach the courtyard without being infected. The poison surrounding the palace was a particular type of youki; it was the hanyou Naraku's miasma. Truthfully it wasn't really poison: it was like his aura was so tainted and evil that it affected the air as well and this decomposed, becoming deadly for the breathing system. It spread through the lungs reaching all the organs and after a while the body started rotting from the inside. That was, unless you weren't Naraku's enemy, then he would simply use his miasma as acid and burn every piece of you.

Inside the palace Naraku was sitting in front of a low table in one of the wings of the castle only he was allowed to wander watching silently Kanna's mirror. Around all the castle there was very scarce illumination, only a few torches here and there so that the servants wouldn't trip over the lifeless bodies on the floor. Not that he cared what happened to them, but they did many jobs that he wasn't willing to do. Cooking for example, even someone such as he had to eat. If he could feed off from his cruelness, he'd survive for eternity, but that wasn't the case.

Other servants cleared the main floors from the skeletons that lay a bit everywhere; many of the dead were fresh; but just as many were a nearly year old and smelled of rotting flesh. Many of Naraku's subordinates asked themselves why there were so many dead people on his grounds; that was because they didn't know who was their master. They thought he was still their old, right ruler; but that man was already dead. Naraku took his place long ago.

The hanyou don't like mortal servants; they weren't loyal, just a commodity he could afford. The only ones he trusted were his 'offspring', apart from Kagura, who constantly tried to get him killed by someone. That was why he was a master at controlling minds and creating situations in which people had to help him to help themselves; just as with the youkai Lord. He was as stupid as to get himself caught in his web. Sometimes he marveled at his own ability at manipulating people.

After all, he thought that you weren't born intelligent, you had to smarten up during your life and learn what came to your advantage and what didn't, you learned which people you had to crush and which you could use. He was no exception, all the things he knew were the result of many years as a bandit and fifty of planning ways to destroy the ones that had crossed his path when he was after the first Shikon no Tama, the one held by Kikyou. Now, first in the list to destroy was Onigumo, or better, his human heart. It was over thirty years since he'd been trying to rid himself of that man, but to no avail; his pathetic heart still had some power over his body. But he had one reason to thank him. His knowledge as a bandit gave Naraku sufficient material to start building his fame of powerful, merciless warlord when he was just 'born'.

Many sought revenge on him, many wanted to kill him; but personally he really didn't care. He looked back at the mirror. Right now, the only soldier not part of himself that he trusted, Kajaku, was in the woods between the Eastern and Western Lands delivering a message to the miko that always traveled with Inuyasha. It looked as the two, once so near and powerful, one year ago had split up because of some misunderstanding. Inuyasha had believed the miko was dead after she had run away for some reason Naraku still didn't know and hadn't come back. The hanyou had asked Kikyou to join his group since they still had to find the shards and not even the monk could sense them. A year after, the two had met again and the miko had left Inuyasha definitely.

Naraku smiled evilly. He knew for sure that Lord Sesshoumaru had tried to kill the girl a year before, nearly loosing his control. This was a very interesting twist of events and now the hanyou Naraku had a very amusing plan forming in his mind. The miko, what was her name? Kagome? Yes that was it, he had hear Inuyasha shouting it many timed. Kagome had been trained by no other than Lady Ayame of the East and was now a dangerous adversary for many powerful youkai. There was still that little 'alter ego' personality of hers, when her eyes lost all human emotion and she looked like one of the gods of war people talked about. Her eyes had something wild and untamed, like a fire was burning inside of them and was about to come out any moment.

He smiled once again, that was exactly what he needed, a goddess of war to guide his army and take over all Japan. He just had to push the right buttons and he knew that she'd come right his way with all her power…and her purifying sword she was using against Kajaku. He watched the mirror intently as Kajaku told the miko of his offer and she pushed him on the ground, plunging her hand in his stomach taking the shard he had given him. He heard her answer,_ "Tell Naraku, I'll be thinking about his offer, Kajaku."_ And smiled looking at her eyes, he was right one of the things that changed her was blood, right now she was in control enough to come back after a few moments, but he had no doubt that in some time she'd be completely lost. The fact she had a few mind reading latent abilities was also very interesting: knowing that Kajaku had to speak before he even said so, knowing his name without hearing it from him, it was all too entertaining. Naraku chuckled as he saw his soldier's body vanishing from the mirror to then reappear on the other side of his table, bloody and exhausted.

"You did a wonderful job Kajaku, wonderful indeed…Kanna, get someone to tend his wounds, this shall be his reward. Feel honored Kajaku, for I do not heal many of my subordinates." He told the cat youkai with and evil smile; he was thinking the many ways he could force the miko to be his faithful servant. Lately the people she cared for had become less and her personality wasn't as vulnerable, but he was going to have fun breaking her pure side. He started laughing and all his human and youkai servants froze, when their master was in that mood, he always got what he wanted.

-In the present-

Kagome sighed once again in frustration, Sesshoumaru's 'nearly' was something like two hours to her; just now they were at the start of a very long road that led to his palace. She was positive she could see it in the distance and that gave her at least one good reason not to start walking the opposite direction of the demon Lord and back to the Eastern palace. The gravel pathway they were treading was wide enough for ten horses to trot side by side. Sighing in desperation Kagome could do nothing but follow the youkai. He was, after all, the ruler of that place…

Hello people, sorry it took so very long to have something ready but this was actually finished two months ago, ups. I wasn't sure o what came out so I let it there and ya know I sorta forgot… So sorry again but I've had a few problems lately. Anyway, I'll try being more quick the next chapters.

-Kayrin


	15. Oo : AUTHOR's NOTE

Soooo…since lately I've been starting to write again I was thinking of continouing this story… Casually tonight I wasn't very sleepy and so I decided to check on my fanfictions I hadn't looked at for a while and I was really glad to see people are still reading them…Thank you all who keep reading! This has given me even more boost to write some more…

So people, keep looking, something new might be coming around in some time…

Kayrin


End file.
